You're Not My Lover Alfred
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Russia and America fight all the time. The new fight is about the gifts they get from someone and they think it's from the each other. Then Ivan finds a rabbit in his bag and dumps it on Alfred when he sees him. Now Alfred is acting like their lovers!RxA
1. Chapter 1

America stared at the bouquet of flowers that sat on his desk at the white house. Now this would be nice and dandy but they were sun flowers. Wondering what the hell kind of surprise he was going to get he picked them up slowly and examined them. Nothing seem out of the norm. Setting them back down he pulled out the card that was in the flowers. Opening it he read the note.

'For Alfred F. Jones.

I hope you find these flowers enjoyable.

Love Your secret admirer.'

Snorting a little he put the card down. It was clear who this was from. Taking the flowers he set them aside and refused to look at them. He would get rid of them later. Pulling out files that he had been neglecting he got to work.

Hours later someone came and told him it was almost time for the world meeting. Jumping up and laughing he put on his bomber jacket, heading for the door. Glad to be free of the work he headed to a McDonalds first before going to where he was supposed to be. Munching on a hamburger he noticed a few other nations heading there at the same time. He looked for someone he could talk to but didn't fins his usual friends among them. Then he stopped and scanned the place for that one person. Ha! There he was!

Russia.

Ivan was entering the building, the long scarf fallowing him. Hurrying to the steps he munches' down his last burger before heading to the room where they would all meet. As he got there was disappointed t see it was half full. Where did that commie go?

Searching was not as easy as it should have been. Wait! They each had room where they could go before the meeting. He must have gone to his! Rushing out of the room America ran down the hall wait and took a turn or two before coming to a stop at the hall that held the room. He hurried down to where it said 'R' on it and knocked on the door rather loudly.

"Da?" Came the voice.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you, commie! Open the door!"

There was a sound of irritated footsteps. The door opened to a face smiling Russia. "What would it be about, America~?"

"Why the hell did you send me sunflowers?"

Russia frowned, then he snorted and turned so America could see into his room. "I think the question is, Why did you send me your disgusting burgers? I do not enjoy them!"

Alfred stared into the room and for a second was drooling at the stack of burgers. Snapping out of it he shook his head. "I didn't send these!"

"It was signed you admire and you are the only one I know who loves them." Russia growled out.

They stared at each other for a moment before America flip him off and walked angrily down the hall back to his where his room was located at. Stomping through the door he slammed it shut. He didn't send anything to Russia! Even if he did why would he send his delicious hamburgers to that commie?

As he looked up there was another noticed something on his bed. Walking over he saw it was a box of his favorite candies. He was about to eat them when he saw the note that was signed again by an admirer. Frowning again he sat down and tried to think this out. Was Russia playing a mind game? Or was this a prank? Although Russia seemed very anger about the hamburgers.

A beep sounded. Getting up he left his room and headed to the conference room. As he walked he kept trying to figure out what was going on here. Entering he took his seat as the meeting started. He didn't pay to much attention but enough to write down a few notes for his boss. As he did his mind started to wonder about new things. He loved to day dream.

Next thing he knew it was break time. As the other filled out to grab lunch or something he headed over to where Canada was sitting all by himself hugging his bear. "Hey, Mattie!"

"O-oh, Hi Alfred… Um, How are you..?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

Matthew blushed and spoke softly about his time since they had last seen each other. Alfred was glad. He had been paying more attention to his little brother and had felt awful about forgetting him so often. The other was really kind and was always willing to help. As they talked he noticed Russia with his sisters on about twenty feet away from them. They were talking about something. He strained to hear but couldn't. going back to his brother's soft voice he listened in stead of talking. Which was really hard to do!

"And how about you Alfred?" Matthew asked.

Face bright he received an answered. "Well, as you know I'm the hero and so I have been out saving the day! Like the other day I was with some fire fighters and we were battling this huge fire and I was right in the front and the fire was hundreds of feet high!"

He talked and reenacted a few things he had done and was glad for Matt as an audience. His little brother always looked at him like a superhero, ever since they were little. It was always great to tell him his stories. He continued until there was a ring. Had the two hours been up already?

"Aw, shit, I didn't even get to eat! Hey, Mattie, wanna get something to eat after the meeting?"

"S-sure,"

"Alright! See you after the meeting!" He said running back to his seat.

Stretching he stood. What a boring long meeting. He was ready to get out of there. He was starving. Heading out he looked for Canada. He looked over everyone. Where did he disappeared to? As he was about to get worried a small tug at his jacket made him smile. Turning h stared down at at the smaller brother.

"A-are we still… going for lunch…?" asked the soft voice almost worried.

"Who are you?"

Canada eyes watered and America felt guilty and pulled him into a loving hug. Patting the others head he kissed the silky blond hair.

"I was joking, Mattie.. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

A sniff answered him and he hugged him tighter. "Come on, Mattie, I'll treat you out today."

Hand in hand they left the meeting. Their bosses looked at them but they where used to it. After all the brother had always held hands since their birth and with every new boss it was strange but they were countries so it didn't count if they got mad about it. Walking off to find aa place where they could eat they talked. It was a good day for sibling bonding. They spent the rest of the day together until it got late and Matthew had to go home.

* * *

"Again with the damn flowers!" Alfred screamed as more sunflowers appeared on his door step.

That was it though. Again and again more appeared. They were set at his desk at the white house. It was getting to be ridiculous. Russia had to be the one. There was no one else who would send these! Gritting his teeth he went to find his boss and demand that he put a stop to the sun flowers.

When he banged into the door he was ready to yell about the flowers when he saw his boss was talking on the phone. He gave America a single to sit down and wait until he was done. There was a few more words exchanged before the phone was hung up.

"Alfred, that was Russia's boss. He said that Ivan want's you to stop sending him hamburgers. Why are you sending them…?"

"I ain't! That commie bastard keeps sending me damn sunflowers! That commie is up to something! I want to put a stop to this!" He yelled and stomped around.

"Well, we are going to have a meeting about this matter. They'd be here in a few hours."

A few hours later was when the meeting started and the two sat across from each other glaring, trying to get the other to back down. It was obvious that they hated each other and would never send each other gifts but both the gifts had been their favorite things.

It made no sense. They meeting went no where and soon Russia and his boss left the white house and went back home. Thy didn't put a top to it.

* * *

The gifts kept coming and Ivan and Alfred were just about to kill each other. They glared at each other at the meetings and never took notes and spent their time yelling at each other. This went one for almost a year. Then one day something changed.

Ivan frowned at the rabbit that managed to sneak into his bag. Picking it up he planed on taking it somewhere to kill it. As he walked down the hall he saw America reading over a paper and chewing on a burger. For a second he had an idea. Walking over he shoved the rabbit into the other arms and America dropped almost everything except the paper. He stared at the rabbit.

Ivan smirked and walked back to his room. What a good ay to get rid of the unwanted. Just give it to another thing he didn't like. Getting back to his room he went to his bag nd took out a bottle of vodka. Drinking half of it like nothing he sat down and went over a few files he had before the meeting. He was going to speak today and wanted to make sure he had everything right.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Looking up at the clock and reading the time he thought it was about the meeting. Standing he walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise it was America standing there holding the rabbit. It was slient for a moment.

"What do you want America-?"

Without warning Alfred leaned up and brought their lips together. The softness of the sun warm lips froze Ivan, eyes wide. It wouldn't register what was happening until the smaller body was leaning against his. Slowly it click. Alfred F. Jones aka America was kissing Ivan Branginski aka Russia, in the door way of his room at the world meeting.

The warm soft lips lefts his slowly and Alfred walked away almost in a daze. Ivan stayed frozen there. He knew what happened. He felt what happened. There was only one thing that wouldn't click.

Why did it happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred went straight home after the meeting, still carrying the rabbit. He sat on his bed as he thought about the last time he had seen his rabbit. It was when he had been found by England. It was shortly after that he had lost his rabbit. Like Canada he had an animal that could live forever. Mattie had his bear and he had a rabbit but he had lost him years ago and was never able to find it. Now he reunited with him and it was amazing to be back with an old friend.

Hugging it one more time he set it down and got it water and some food. He left it to eat and sleep as he thought about the kiss. Blushing he laid back against the couch. He had been so happy to be reunited with his rabbit that it was the only thing he could do. Still the other was rather handsome when he was being creepy.

How had Ivan know it as his? Smiling he was glad that the other brought him the rabbit rather then kill it or eat it or whatever the hell else he might have done. Now that he though about it the sunflowers were rather nice… and the kiss was good. Did he have a crush on Ivan?

He was silent for a moment before getting up and walking to the phone and picked it up. He tried to ignore his blushing face. When the person answered he smiled.

So began Russia torment.

* * *

Ivan sat on a large chair and was reading a book that was made over four hundred years ago. It was a good story and he was happy to have found it again. As he read the book he heard someone knock. Not bothering to get it since Latvia would, he continued to read.

"Ivan! I'm here!"

What in the winter was he doing here? Ivan snapped up from his book, only to be glomped on and the smaller body clung to him. The strong hold was there and the blonde hair and sparkling eyes shown.

"America, what are you doing in my house, da?" Ivan smiled his childish smile. "I could have you killed~"

"No way. You wouldn't kill your lover," Alfred said and made himself comfortable in Ivan lap.

Russia froze. What did this idiot just say? Lovers? Just the other day they were trying to kill each other an now this thing comes forward claming their lovers! What every gave America this idea was going to die a painful death.

"We're not lovers. Now get out before I throw you out, da~"

"No. I want to spend time with you."

"America…" He growled.

"No, no! Call me Alfred!" The bright smile was there and Alfred leaned back against Ivan.

* * *

England was walking with France to the meeting. They had gotten into a fight but soon it was over since they needed to be at the conference. They strolled along together and stopped to get some water or in France case wine. As they got to the building, France ran off to speak with Spain and Prussia. So he was left some peace until a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the room.

"Bloody hell?"

He was then lifted over a shoulder and was being carried away. Looking at the color of the clothing, he got frantic. It was Russia! He had just been kidnapped by Russia! Oh, god the day was here and he was going to die an untimely death.

He was going to screamed but he could feel a gun pointed at his hip in a way that if fired it would go through his head. Panicking wasn't helping and he nearly had a heart attach when he was taken to Russia room. He should have let the gun shoot him. At times like these he wished he was a human and could die. He was shoved onto the bed and he curled up into a balled and shook.

"I want you to talk with America and keep him away form."

What?

Peeking through one eyes he could see that fake creepy smile and the purple aura. Closing them again he swallowed and then opened and looked up again. "W-why?"

"Because he is stalking me and I want an end to it!"

There was a long pause. "…what? Ah!"

Ivan's glared was piercing and frightening. Arthur shivered away. He was going to regret asking he knew. Opening his mouth he was about to ask and received his fate when the door opened.

"Ivan!" A cheerful voice sounded.

Watching in shock as Alfred walked right up to Ivan and wrapped his arms around the large man's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Needless to say this shocked Arthur to no end. He saw Russia pry Alfred off and then try to get him out of the room but the American just held tight to his arm, refusing to let go. They struggled for a minutes and America's whining was there and finally he seemed to notice England.

"Hey, England! What'ca doing here?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing here? And kissing Russia no less!" England found his voice and jumped off the bed and ran right up to him poking him in the chest.

"What? I can visit my lover if I want to." Alfred answered, clearly not seeing why he was upset.

"What? You two are what!"

Ivan grabbed them both and forced them towards the door. In a swift movement he shoved them both out and ignored America's sad cry. He heard yelling and head stomping away. Glad to be alone he sat down on a chair and pulled out some vodka. He drank the whole bottle. Putting it down he thought of a way to k ill America, and take over his country.

This love thing was not something he wanted and it left a bitter taste in his mouth every time America showed up like that and more so when he would kiss him. Now he would admit the smaller man had extremely warm lips-

Wait. He wanted him dead. Thinking for a moment he got up and headed to the meeting. When he got there he noticed that America somehow moved his name plate to sit next to Ivan. Grimacing through out the whole meeting as America smiled happily. It like have another Belarus.

Belarus?

Blinking for a second he found a smile tugging at his lips. She was always wanting him to be with her as husband. She would never let anyone be interment with him. His childish smile appeared and he looked at the smiling blonde who was drawing more pictures of Prussia looking like a donkey. This fool would never see what was about to happen. Looking over at where his sisters where sitting. Now to get the message across to Belarus.

Something leaned on him. Perfect. The burger eater just signed his death wish. Getting a small piece of paper he crumbled it into a very small ball and then flicked it as hard as he could at her. It hit her cheek and she looked around to see who did it. She saw him and he smiled at her and she blushed. Then he pointed at America and she turned into a demon.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Belarus screamed as she lunched herself out of her seat with her weapons in hand.

Russia leaned back as she came but sadly so did America. Then he shot out of his seat and began to dance with her as she swung he knives back and forth dodging the sharp knifes easily. Everyone watched and a few who did come forth to help where stopped by America.

"Hahaha! I got this! Come on Belarus, this way!"

America lead her out of the room and down the hall laughing all the way. Everyone busted out into talking about it. Feeling pretty good about his, Ivan leaned back and listened. Everyone paid him no attention but it was always like that.

A buzzing noise told him his phone was vibrating. Pulling it out since everyone was busy it wouldn't matter if he answered it. He frowned at America's name.

"V'at is it now?"

The cheerful laugh was fallowed by a screaming woman's voice that was promising a very painful death. "Hey, Ivan let's make a deal, okay?"

Glaring at the phone he answered. "What kind of deal?"

"If I can get your sister to stay away from you and not bother you anymore you have to ask me to marry you!"

Another Belarus! Stupid American! Wait, stop Belarus? What a ridiculous thing. The only thing that will happen is America losing and Belarus getting tired and leave him alone for a week. Hm. It was worth a shoot.

"I'll tell you what dear America. If you can do what you say you can do, then I'll take you out on a date. Just one."

"Fifty!"

"Five."

There was a sound of air being cut through and then a bang and more yelling and more running. "Alright, but I get to say when and where we can go out on and you have to go! Gah, crazy bitch, I'm talking here!"

"Fine. I, Russia, seal the deal with America."

"No, not with America! With me, not my country!"

"Fine, I, Ivan, seal the deal with Alfred."

America repeated the line with their names and then hung up the phone. This thing wouldn't last long. Although he would have to deal with his sister, it was worth it. Watching the other nations auguring and talking and some going off to grab something to eat. Smiling he looked over at the window. The sunflowers looked lovely. Then the most terrifying thing is the world spoke.

On the other side of the room Italy shouted loudly. "Belarus just just defeated by America!"

The world was going to hell and Ivan was going to be with the one person he hated for the next five days…


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred rolled around on his bed trying to figure out where to have the first date at. First he wanted it somewhere were they could be together. Maybe the beach. Nah, to many people. Maybe the movies theaters? No, then they couldn't talk. What about somewhere that they could be together, alone and could talk.

Sitting up he looked around wondering if anything would give him an idea. There was knock at the door. Going down the stairs calling cheerfully that he would be there in a minute. Running to the door he opened it.

"Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yup! What's that?"

"It's a box. Sign here,"

"M'kay."

He took the box and started to rip the box open. Inside was the stuff for his rabbit. Laughing to himself he began to set it up when there was a ring from his phone.

"Alfred here,"

* * *

Walking to his home he slammed it shut making everyone in his home jump. Storming through the house he ignored Toris scared face and walked to his room, grabbed a few bottles of vodka. Going back stairs to the room which was only for his 'play' time. He yelled though the house.

Soon running foot steps where heard and the Baltic nations where in the room shaking. "Sit."

They sat on the floor trembling the whole time. They knew this game. They knew it very well. Ivan sat three bottles in front of them. They each took one. They waited while seeing the piecing glare that was aimed at them.

* * *

"No way, are you sure?"

"Ja. I saw everything. America and Russia are dating.." Germany said.

"I see…"

"Gilbert?"

"I'm going to bed. Good night, West."

"It's six-thirty." Ludwig watch his brother go upstairs and disappear into his room.

* * *

"Perfect! The now amazing rabbit home is now complete! Hey, Russ! Here Russ! I got your new home all set up!" Alfred cheered happily.

Rushing up to his room he grabbed his old friend and ran down with him and placed him in the bunny deluxe home. The rabbit hoped around it's new home happily. Sitting back Alfred watched with a smile one his face. How nice it must be to be somewhere new and it be for you. Leaning back he stared at the ceiling. Slowly he drifted off to sleep feeling great after building the rabbit home.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Soft warmth was curled by his head. Rolling onto his side he looked around the house. It was always empty at night and mostly during the day. He liked being with people so when he was alone it was very sad.

A small noise made him look at his rabbit. He couldn't believe that after all those years that he was finally reunited with his rabbit. He could tell it was the same one. After all the animals had the same sense of aura as nations. Petting the small animal he sigh.

The fights he had with Ivan had been fought with vigor. Then after a while he felt himself melting when the gifts kept coming. Still they kept up the act. How did Ivan know where to and the rabbit? It was a really loving gesture.

When he first saw just what the rabbit was he was so shocked he couldn't talk. It took a few minutes t understand that it was his old friend. Then his heart warmed like he had never felt it before. So he went to thank Ivan and when he got then he had an extreme feeling to kiss him. So he did.

Blushing as he thought about it, he smiled. That kiss was wonderful. Sitting up and grabbing a pillow from the couch he laid back down and started to think. Where was the best place to go on a date? Wait! He'd call Mattie! He would have some ideas!

* * *

Raivis wanted to die of shock. He wanted to run, to scream to do something. The game they had been playing was cut short and Estonia was sent on earns. That lucky guy always managed to get away from everything. Now he and Toris where stuck in the same room with Ivan. The creepy thing was he wasn't hurting them. Not even once. Instead he was staring out the window.

They thought they could leave but it wasn't worth the risk. Instead him and Toris sat perfectly still in the same spot for almost three hours. Their legs where getting numb. It was painful and they where trying to move to ease it but it didn't seem worth it.

The grandfather clock ding seven times. Toris looked at it. He hadn't prepared any dinner. Hopefully Eduard had gotten home and had done so.

"Where are you looking, da?"

Toris snapped his head forward and trembled. Ivan was now standing in front of them he tried his best not to look into his eyes and felt bad at Raivis whimpered. In one movement Toris was on the ground and the side of his face was stinging. Wincing he sat back up and bowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Another violent slap was heard. Then he was hauled up and pushed towards the bed. He heard him yell at Raivis to get out and the small nations shook and stumbled out of the room. Toris was held down on the bed.

"What happens when your bad, da~"

"I-I- I need to b-be pun- punished…."

"Good boy,"

* * *

America walked through the cold snow and up to the house that sat in the middle of the three acres. Rushing to get into the warm place he banged on the door harder then he meant to. He swears he heard a voice said it was coming. If he wasn't used to his brothers soft voice he would say a ghost had lived there.

"Hello? Alfred, what a surprise," Matthew looked shocked. "Come in, it's too cold out there."

"Thanks!" Alfred cheered and rushed in. "Next time I'll put chain on my car. By the way when summer comes, there going to be a car sitting in your yard."

Matthew giggled and fallowed his brother to the kitchen. The warmest place in the house. How he loved when someone would visit him. Especially when it was his big brother. They sat down and Canada made them some hot chocolate. Of course it had a few drops of honey and marshmallows in it. They sat and drank and chatted about little things that where going on in their countries.

"Oh, that's right. Where's your bear?"

"He's sleeping in his room, I think."

"He has a room? Anyways… LOOK AT THIS!"

"Oh my gosh, Alfred! Is that your rabbit!"

,Matthew's eyes where wide with shock. They hadn't seen said rabbit for hundreds of years. He remembered when they had been playing when there were little and he had been taking a nap when he heard Alfred crying. He got up and went to see what had happened, only to find out that poor rabbit had disappeared. No matter how much they looked they never found it.

"Yeah! He's back Mattie!"

"I'm so happy for you! Oh my goodness I never thought we would see him again," Matthew said with a warm smile.

Alfred smiled too and held the animal. "Yeah, and you'll never guess who found him for me,"

"Who?"

"Ivan!"

"Uh… Russia, Ivan?"

"Yup! He found him and brought him to me at the world meeting! Ya know the one where I was fighting Belarus?"

Canada nodded. "Yes, that was a strange fight. Why were you two fighting?"

"Oh, I have something she want's and she can't have." America said and rubbed the rabbit's head.

"Oh, so she was upset. But why did he give you back your rabbit?"

"We're lovers,"

There was a long pause. Alfred had expected this since Canada was a little… okay, a lot of afraid of Russia. So he waited for his brother's response. Slowly his eyes went from comprehending what had been said know what had been said and let oua gasp.

"L-l-lovers… as in you two are dating?"

"Calm down, Mattie! No! Don't faint! Oh, too late… At lest I caught you."

It took a few moment's for Canada to come back to the world of the living and when he did he ran to his room and came back with his arms filled with papers. He placed them down in front of his brother with tears in his eyes.

'What's this?"

"This is what Russia sends me everyday!" Matthew almost sobbed. "He's very mean!"

"Oh, come on," Alfred said as he picked up one of the papers. Then another one and another one. They all said the same thing. "'I can see Canada from my house.,'? That's what's scaring you?"

He saw just how upset his brother way. True Canada was a very peacefully country. He was also very afraid of people beating him up . Sine they looked so much alike and such the other countries often mistaken which country they attacked.

Standing he hugged his brother tightly and let him sob into his shoulder. He was the hero after all and right now it was Matthew who needed one. After a few minutes he kissed his head. "It's okay Mattie, I'll make him stop. Here lend me your phone."

A sniffle was heard and then a phone was in his hand.

Matthew wondered if his brother had lost his phone or if it was dead. He could hear Alfred scrolling down the list of contacts. Turning around a little. So he was at Alfred side but they never let go of each other. It reminded him of when they would play as children. He heard a phone ringing on the other line a few times. Who was he calling?

There was a click and a voice answer. "Hello little Canada, da~"

Matthew wanted to cry.

* * *

Russia was done cleaning himself up and was sitting down at his desk trying to get some work done. As he worked he heard his phone ring. Taking it out he was a little surprised to see the name. letting out his wide eyes smile he answer.

"Hello little Canada, da~"

"Hello darling, Ivan~"

Ivan's eyes twitched as he heard the voice. "America?"

"Why have you been bothering my brother you cheating bastard!"

The voice screamed and he had to hold the phone at arms length. "We are not lovers, and why are you calling me on his phone?"

"Don't change the subject! That's it! In three days we're going out and your going to be in New York at six in the morning and I'll be there to get you and we are going to spend the whole day together!"

"I refuse." I van glared at the phone.

"You can't. We made a deal and if you refuse you know what will happen."

Ivan wished to the snowy winter that bastard hadn't said that, because as soon as he mentioned the deal his arms started fell heavy. He would kill who ever came up with the rules about being on what happens to a country if they brake a deal.

"Fine. I vill be there you better watch you back, America`"

"ALFRED!"

"Silence you annoying thing! Goodbye!"

Slam, went the cell phone into the wall. It was broken into to many pieces. Now he was faced with another problem. How in the world could he get that idiot out of the clouds so he could beat the living life out of him?


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig was growing worried about his brother. He hadn't spoken in two days. Dare he say it but Prussia was acting like tame cat. Laying around everywhere. He was often off in his own world. He seemed to be deep in thought which was very unusual. More so that he was thinking at all. Ludwig kept an eyes on his brother. Of course he was worried about him. It was just so strange to see him acting like this. Worst the man hadn't had a beer in three days. That's when you know something's wrong.

* * *

Ivan stood as the plane landed. Jet lag wasn't something he enjoyed. He walked off the plane and wondered if he could stand next to the wrong gate. Or perhaps he would o somewhere else and leave that fool to himself.

No such luck. The blonde was standing by the gate waving his arm franticly. In the other hand he was holding a bag. As he walked as slowly as he could to the blonde he glared at him the whole time. The fool didn't notice.

"I'm so glad you made it! Did you have good flight?"

"Nyet."

'Sure you did! It was first class. Oh, I bet you have had anything to eat. Here I picked up up something at MacDonald's.

"Little fool."

"I love you too," Alfred smiled and then held onto his arm. "Okay, to the limo!"

"Limo?"

"Yeah, that ways we can spend time together. Hey, where's the bag I gave you?"

Ivan gave his wide eyed smile. "It fell, da~?"

Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment. Then nodded. "That's fine. Now we can eat together!"

"Damn you, you little American idiot!"

* * *

The breakfast went well as far as Alfred though. Though the kolkolkol was annoying. Then again all couples had their differences. This would take a while but he knew that Ivan loved him. He just didn't know it yet. After eating they headed he's home since they needed to drop off Ivan's home.

After a fight of where Ivan was going to sleep and a few lamps and vases broken did Ivan just give up and laid on the bed. He needed to catch up on sleep. So he laid on one side of America's bed since that what the fight had been about. The other claimed that his guest rooms where filled with junk to be used.

Closing his eyes he began to drift off into sleep. He had taken off his coat, shoes, and had fold his scarf and placed it on the dresser before hand. America had gone downstairs to talk with his boss. He was almost a sleep when he felt something rest it's self on his chest.

He knew very well who it was but was too far to care. He just wanted to sleep and so America won this battle.

* * *

Toris carefully wrapped his thigh up with the soft cloth. Sometimes he wondered why he never learned. Sniffling a little he got off his bed slowly and limped a few feet before stopping. It hurt so much. The wise thing was to rest until it got better. The stupid thing was having Russia find out he hadn't done his work. The fear of Russia out weighed the pain nd he struggled to get things done. Luckily his brothers helped him a lot.

* * *

Ivan was starting to wake. He felt something warm on his chest. Thinking it might have been his sister again, since she often snuck into his room, he tried to move her away. Something whined and nestled more into him. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked down.

America was cruelled into his side with his head under Ivan's chine and arm resting on his chest. Growling he was about to shove him off when he touched America's hair. It was soft. Really, really, soft. Rubbing it a little he wondered how it was so soft. Almost like silk.

He looked so much calmer then when he was awake and seemed almost cute. Metal slapping himself for thinking that he looked away and thought of maybe killing the American right then and there. Then he felt the other shift and was now sliding off of him. Thinking this was a good time to get up he moved the body all the way off him.

Too bad Alfred liked the warmed and snuggled back into him. Ivan tried to move him again but America clung to him, making a face. Ivan almost laughed. Covering his mouth with one hand he moved away. The face he made was like that of a Childs and was to adorable.

Why did he think that?

Getting dressed he wondered around the America's home. He stopped at the kitchen and sat at the table and began to down a bottle of vodka. Looking at the clock he grimaced. He had gotten at America's house at eight and it was now one. Still to early to leave.

"Ivan, where did you go?"

Eyes wide at just how loud America could be, he picked himself up off the floor. America was on the third floor. Russia was on the first floor. On complete opposites side of the home and yet it felt like America was in the room with him.

Soon he heard running and soon the American busted into the kitchen. He went right up to Ivan. "There you are! So where are you going to take me today?"

"It's your country. You can go where you want and I'll stay here, da."

"Nah, you have to come or it's not a date. Hm… You can take me to eat. I'm hungry again."

So after half an hour of getting ready they left the house. Ivan had worn his clothes without his coat which meant it was just a suit with a scarf. Alfred wore jeans and a t-shirt that had the American flag on it and said home of the brave. As they walked Ivan was getting angry at the arms that stay around his right arm. He tried a few times to shake him off but the other just held on tighter.

"There a restaurant right over there, let's go." Alfred said as he dragged Ivan along.

Inside it smelled of burgers.

* * *

There was something wrong with this. Okay, everything was wrong with this. It wasn't normal in any sense. England wasn't sure how the two started dating. He just knew it was bad. If they ever got into a fight or broke up then the world was in danger. Rubbing his temples he picked up the phone and waited for it to ring. He called Japan to see if he had heard anything. He hadn't so he called France. Surly the frog had heard something. The phone rang a few times behind he answered sound pleased.

"Angleterre, how wonderful to hear from you mon cher!"

"Listen frog, I'm calling to ask you if you heard about-"

"_Ah, F-Francis… oh, please more…"_

Blushing a crimson red Arthur slammed the phone down so hard he thought he might have broken it. Touching his cheeks he could feel the burn. How could that git answer the phone like that! TO make it worse he had recognized the voice.

Spain.

* * *

"How can you eat so much with out throwing up." Ivan said as he watched.

America had already eater ten burgers and was still going strong on the other ten. On his left he had about seven drinks and about five thousand fries. He ate so fast too and somehow managed to talk. Most of it made no sense. He doubted that his sentence ever got through. Still he watched him eat. He hated the fast food so he didn't eat. He would just grab something later.

"Want a bite?"

"Het."

"M'kay,"

Alfred continued to eat happily. It was really good and tasted way better when Ivan had bough ten them. Even though he didn't know he had to pay. The bill was only over a hundred dollars. He took a long drink of his drink before starting on another burger. How he loved this place he was so happy when it had first appeared. One bite and he was hooked for life.

Once he was done he cheered and earned a few looks. He looked at Ivan who was staring out the window. He looked like he was thinking about something. He took this time to look at Ivan carefully. This must be how Ivan was normally. Not a trace of a child in his face. More sharp and serious. Very handsome, he noted. He felt his cheeks flush as he heart beat faster.

After a few minutes of not hearing the sound of a hamburger meeting it's death, he glanced at America. Their eyes locked. The blue orbs held so much feelings that it almost felt unreal. For a moment Ivan felt something beat inside him. A warm feeling. Then it hit him. Standing up so fast it knocked over the chair he rushed out of the restaurant leaving a momentarily shocked America.

Rushing to the somewhere where he could clear his head he found a book shop. Amazing so the American could still read. Going inside he headed towards the back and sat in a chair. Leaning forward he hid his face in his hands. How could he had let this happen? It always started with a small warm feeling. Now that it started he knew it was going to hard to stop it.

Years and years ago he and China had been in love. It was a wonderful. Of course it was first true love. Then it ended. Violently. They split and for the longest times they did not spoke. After years and years they became friends again and enjoyed talking to one another. Then there was Prussia. When the nation had come to live with him they had their fights and such, but soon it was love and they ended up together. It was another happy time in his life. Then the wall came down and Gilbert was to leave him. Their relationship could not last in the new world. So he swore not to love again.

He admitted his turned his anger on his Baltic nations. More so in Toris. He was his favorite, and so he was targeted. Sometimes he felt guilty about the things he did to Toris and more when the other would say he forgave him. When he wanted him to hate him the other would always say that he could never hate him.

Sitting back he leaned his head back against the chair. This was not good. He couldn't afford to fall in love again. Especially with Alfred F. Jones aka America.

Looking foraward he saw the smaller nation wondering through the wondering where he had gone off to. Sighing he got up and walked out. The other saw him and walked ot him and wrapped his arms around his right arm once again.

This time Ivan noticed it was not bothering him anymore.

* * *

I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked for a while through the streets until they came to a park. Walking a little ways in and America still tightly attached to his arm, he sighed.. A few times he noticed that he loosened his grip but when Ivan tried to pull his arm out the American held on. They hadn't spoken since the restaurant but the silence was almost like a comfort.

They came to a stand that was selling ice cream. Alfred let go and it and ordered a popsicle. He knew that Ivan hated ice cream. It had been one of the arguments at breakfast that morning. Taking a bite he went back and wasn't at all surprised that the Russian had walked on ahead. Catching up he held on again with only his left hand as he ate the ice cream. Leaning his head on Ivan he started to day dream.

"Look at those fags."

Ivan ears picked up the line and watched the three men from the corner of his eye. They were making disgusting faces at them. Then they dared come closer, walking up to them.

"Hey fag! Your kind is not welcome here!" The first one yelled and spit at their feet.

Ivan glared and Alfred merely looked at them and continued to eat without worried. They didn't scare him. He took another bite of ice cream. Really the people in his country have gotten out of hand with this gay rights ting. In this land you could love who you wanted. There was never paper that said one had to be male and one female.

"What's wrong you gay shit? Can't talk!" the second one yelled as the third one laughed.

Ivan tried to remain calm. He wasn't in his country, so beating these guys to death wouldn't be a good idea. In stead he decided to walk away. He kept telling himself not to kill. Not to kill. As he turned taking America with him they walked three steps when a rock came at them and struck America right on the head.

"Я убью тебя! Kolkolkolkol~"

* * *

Alfred wiped the blood off with a napkin and watched at the three guys ran for their life as Russia chased them with his pipe. Half of him was worried about him killing them and the other part was working out a plan. The rock had hit him so that mean that he could use this to his advanced. The little cut would heal right away. Nothing to worry about. After all he was a country.

When he saw the police give them all a warning he hurried to stop it before Ivan hit the police with the water pipe.

"Wait! They started it. We we're walking and these guys came and started to say stuff and then when we walked away they threw a rock at me. See?" Alfred said moving his bangs out of the way.

"I don't know." Said the first police officer with a glare. "I think you two started it. It clear that since you two were walking out here and provoked them. You need to come down to the station with us."

"Я убью их, как только они обращаются вокруг," Ivan smiled with his creepy smile.

"Hm. Can I call my boss first?"

The second police officer scoffed. "And who is your boss?"

"The president. My name is Alfred F. Jones."

There was silence except for Ivan's kolkolkolkol in the background. The two looked at each other and then asked for proof. Alfred took out his ID. Then soon the officer took in the three guys who were harassing them.

* * *

Rumors spread around the nations about Russia and America. This was bad. The two were the most powerful countries in the world and them getting together was not the something no one wanted to hear. Everyone was talking about it. It was everywhere and even the Baltic nations heard about it.

Toris wondered if it was true. If so he hoped America could heal Ivan's heart.

* * *

"I am not kissing your forehead, America,"

"But it hurts and a kiss will make it feel better," Alfred pouted looking up a him.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No! When is this date over?"

"Well, I said the whole day and it isn't six in the morning."

"What!" Ivan yelled.

The nation smiled. "You know the whole day. Twenty-four hours. Alright let's go see a movie,"

Gritting his teeth he let himself be taken to the most likely horrible American movie. As they got there he waited as America read all the names of the movies off. As he was he remembered something Toris had said. America was afraid of ghosts. Smiling he walked up to the seller to tell them what tickets he wanted.

Alfred watched as Ivan bought two tickets. Happy about this he didn't ask what movie it was. As they went in they bought snacks. Over a hundred snacks. Alfred carried them and had Ivan carried the rest since he had larger arms. As they walked into the dark place and found some seats. As they sat and waited for the movie to start Alfred ate half of the snacks that they had gotten.

Russia Leaned on one arm away from the American with a frown upon his face. He wasn't in the mood to watch the food die a pitiful death. As the trailers continued to play he wondered about the time. Taking out his phone he noted if was five-twenty. Damn time.

Soon the movie started. To Ivan anger it wasn't scary at all. It was ridiculous, poorly thought out and was the stupid thing in the world-

"Aughhhh!"

Ivan sat straight up and grip the arms chair his left arm had been on until it broke. The string pain on his right arm felt like the bone was going to break. Looking down with the intent to kill he saw America. Shaking and looking like was going to faint with fear. He was strangely pale. He had to stare through at the whole move at America's actions. It seemed he couldn't turn away from the younger nation.

When the movie was over and the credits started to plat was when America looked at him afraid and place with the most kicked puppy look he had ever scene. Russia couldn't take it anymore. It was just to…

"Are you laughing at me!" America screamed in shock. Russia was holding his stomach and held on hand over his mouth trying to control his laughter. It didn't work and he ended up laughing out loud.

"Stop laughing!"

"Ваше лицо слишком смешно! Так что это, как победить отважный герой? Как просто!"

"Stop speaking Russian! I don't know what your saying!"

"Глупый!"

Russia continued to laugh until his sides hurt. Sitting back he noticed the place was empty. Including a certain blonde. Letting out one more laugh, he stood and made he way to the exit. He looked around for the nation in order to tease him more. This was the most fun he had since he had gotten here. He found him sitting on a the steps, with his legs pulled up and his face hidden in knees.

Sitting next to him, Ivan looked at him from the side with a smile on his face. "Want to see it again?"

"I want to go home…" Came the small voice.

Blinking in surprise, Ivan stared. He narrowed his eyes. He was not going to feel guilty about this. He swore never to fall in love or even like anyone every again. If there was one thing he learned about loving someone was that you will always hate them later. There was no way he was going to-

Alfred whimpered.

"Damn it." Ivan muttered.

Alfred jumped when he was pulled into Ivan's side. Looking up he saw the other avoiding his look of surprise. Smiling softly, feeling the fear of ghost leaving him, he leaned into the half hug, closing his eyes. Texas was in his pocket so he could see to well. But he was happy about this. At lest now he was getting a hug.

It lasted for a while until there was a sound that made them both freeze. Ivan's eyes twitched and Alfred's sparkled.

"ICE CREAM…!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" England glared at France.

"Well, you won't answer my calls and when I write, you return them. What this about mon cher?"

"You know what this about you bloody frog!" Arthur shouted as his face turned into a deep shape of red.

It took only a moment to know what he was talking about. Laughing he let himself into the home and went to sit in a chair near the door. "Your upset about what happened on the phone, non?"

"Of course I am! How can you do that and still answer your phone? That was just gross!"

"Ah, mon cher. It is not. Besides friends with benefits is normal among Antonio, Gilbert and I. Since we first fought together all those years ago," France said as he took a seat. "No need to be shocked,"

There was a the sound of the air being sliced then a stinging pain on the side of his face. Rubbing his face Francis looked up at the angry Englishman. He looked madder then he had ever seen him. Shorter one turned and walked away into him home. Knowing just where he was going he stood and fallowed.

* * *

There was no understanding how anyone could enjoy Ice Cream as much as Alfred did. How can such a small treat make everything better and turn a gloomy situation into a happy one. As they walked back to America's home Russia thought about just how much longer it was until the whole day was over. Taking out his watch it. He mentally cursed at the watch as it read only ten. Eight more hours until l this was over.

In the home Ivan headed straight for his bag that had vodka. Downing one like nothing he sat on the couch in hopes of being left alone for a while. No such thing.

Alfred sat next to him and leaned against his side and drifted of into dreamland. Looking down Ivan sighed. He knew America had gotten up early to come and get him and everyone knows he hates to get up early. So him falling a sleep like this was something new.

Wait.

Getting up slowly and making sure that America was laying on the couch, without waking him up he headed for the front door. Once outside he let out a huff. Walking down the streets he decided to look around. Maybe he would walk through central park.

The park was dark of Crouse and it was rather quite. He had heard that many bad things happen in this place at night. So far he hadn't seen anything. Walking further in he saw someone sneaking around in the bushes. Wondering what was about to happen he watched. Soon a woman walked by and he attacked her and forced her to the ground. This would be interesting.

* * *

Alfred woke at the sound of loud crash. Jumping up from the couch he hurried to his room where it had come from. Busting in ready to fend off any intruders. Instead he found his rabbit, Russ, hopping around a fallen vase. The contents of the vase was water and sunflowers. They lay over the rug.

"Hey, don't eat them. Come on if your hungry I'll get you something." Yawning he walked down stairs with his friends right behind him hoping happily. Once he severed the rabbit food he smiled and went back to the couch. So comfortable, so warm and…

… no Ivan.

"Hey!" Shooting back up he looked around.

He was gone! Looking around him he ran through the house searching for his missing lover. In every room he expected to find him but never did. Looking everywhere, high and low he couldn't find him. Then he looked at the clock. It was three in the morning, not six! Ivan couldn't leave just like that!

Sadness taking his mind he ran to his home office to see if maybe he had stolen the papers there. Very important papers. As he rustled through them, nothing seemed to be missing, but he had to make sure. Breathing in fear of messing up and in hope he hadn't just hurt his country he became panicked. Taking off his glasses he set them aside so he could concentrate more. He could see with out them for a short while. Alfred felt tears rolling down his face as he continued to desperately going through all the folders.

The sound of a door opening, closing and foot steps where heard down stairs. There was a pause as he held the last folder. Everything was in the office. Nothing was missing or ever touched. Shaking as he tried to calm himself down he took off down stairs.

Eating some of the breakfast sandwich he had picked up at some café Ivan walked into America's home. Last night had been a good night to kill someone. Luckily those two had come along his path. As he made it half way to the living room he heard a door slam and something like it being locked and soon saw the American come running down the stairs like so fast he barely saw him.

Suddenly they hit the floor as the smaller male lunched himself onto him. Wondering what in the hell was going on, he sat up noticed for the first time the eyes of America without his glasses. The other looked so… wait! Not the time to start thinking about anything of that!

"I was worried you left," Came the relived soft voice.

Pausing for a moment and taking in the appearance of America, he sighed and just wrapped one arm around him. The other snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

Ivan glared into nothingness.

* * *

I own nothing.

A/N:

Я убью тебя! = I'll Kill you!

Я убью их, как только они обращаются вокруг = I will kill them as soon as they turn around

Ваше лицо слишком смешно! Так что это, как победить отважный герой? Как просто = Your face is too funny! So this is how to defeat the brave hero? How simple!

Глупый = Stupid!


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred watched as the plane left. From the inside of the air port he watched as it flew away. Once it was gone he turned and started to head to work. What a shocker that he was there so early. No one believed it and some even stopped by his office just to see.

Getting to work Alfred started to think about when the next date should be. Let's see he had heard that there was a lot of snow in Alaska and there was also a wonderful place there to ski. Then again Ivan always had snow. Maybe somewhere else. Or they could go to an amusement park. Or there was a circus. Ther grand canon was good too.

With a smile on his face he picked up the phone.

* * *

Jumping half way in the air Toris stood up. Carefully walking to the door he saw Russia there coming foreword. The man passed him as if he wasn't there and he breathed a relived sigh. Then fallowed to see where he was going.

In the kitchen Ivan took out three bottles of vodka making Toris wince. He had hoped they wouldn't play this game again so soon.

"Sit down."

"Yes, air," Toris said worriedly. At lest his brothers where out on earns.

Pouring some in a shot glasses Ivan watched the man. The smaller one had been able to handle everything he did to him. Toris was weet and often did what he was told. The perfect pet.

Chocking a little as the drink was forced into his mouth he swallowed. It strung his throat, but not as bad as it had first when he came here years ago. He made sure to drink it all. Once the cup was pulled from his lips he coughed holding he neck. Crying out a little as the second one was again on his mouth he swallowed again. Three, four, five, six, seven, until he lost count.

Ivan watched amused as Toris swayed in his seat. The eyes glazed over in a drunken haze. Reaching over with another glass he pressed it again the trembling lips. When the other didn't drink he knew the other was too far gone to even remember how to drink.

Reaching over to grab the smaller ones neck he's phone when off. Cursing he picked it up. So his surprise it was China. They hadn't spoken in a long time. Pulling Toris into his lap he answered. "Da?"

"Ni-hao, Ivan, aru."

"Ah, hello Yao. What is the pleasure of you calling, da?"

"I was wondering if you have seen my panda. He wondered off and now I can find him and someone said he might had wondered over there. Have you seen him, aru?"

Taking notes that the voice was worried, he looked out the window at the snow. It wouldn't wonder here. Petting Toris who was limp in his arms he leaned back against the chair. "No. There has been no pandas."

"I see, aru. Thank you anyway. How have you been, aru?"

"I have been well, other then a mild inconvenience everything has been fine."

"Mild inconvenience? Are you sick, aru?"

"Nyet,"

They talking for a long time. Ivan didn't know how long until Toris came out of his drunken faze and now had a horrible hangover. Sending the smaller man on his way he talked more with China until he had to go. Saying goodbye they where about to say goodbye when there was a crashing noise.

"What was that, aru?"

"My inconvenience just walked through the door…"

On the other side Yao heard some yelling in Russian and then heard an all to familiar voice. Looking at his phone for a moment he placed it back to his ear to ask what was going on when Ivan said he would call him back.

"What are you doing here!" Ivan yelled as he stood and walked over to the blonde who was dragging in his suit cases.

"It's the second date! This time I'm staying here. Look I even brought Russ with me! Say hi Russ,"

The rabbit waved.

"I knew the world hated me but this has just proven that it hates more then hates I had thought. It wants me to die,"

"What? What are you saying?" Alfred smiled and held up the rabbit. "Remember Russ?"

Looking at the sickening fluffy thing stared at him with sparkling eyes. Yup, that was America's rabbit. America's rabbit? The little fool never had a rabbit before and as far as he knew was that Canada and China had eternal pets that had been with them since birth. When did he… get… a… rabbit…

"WHAT!" Ivan shouted realizing just what had started this.

Alfred raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Anyway, I want to o skiing. I though maybe we would go skiing and I also wanted to go into town and look at stuff. I heard that there a lot of things to look at here. So when are you going to take me? Ivan? Where'd you go?"

Alfred looked around the place and somehow his lover disappeared without a trace. A scream made him jump. Rushing to see where it had come from.

"It was that damn rabbit! It caused this mess!" Icon yelled.

"W-What rabbit, Mr. Russia…?" Toris asked.

The smaller nation had his eyes shut tight. He was laying on his bed slightly turned on his side. He had come in to take some medicine before heading back to work. Drinking some and hoping it would mix with whatever vodka was still in his body he sat on his bed. Feeling dizzy, sick and in pain he waited for a moment. It turned into about and hour of rest before his door was slammed open. Jumping up he screamed when he was shoved back down.

Now he lay there hand gripping his shirt in hopes nothing was about to happen. Why was he so hopeful? It stupid to hope but he always did.

"The rabbit that was in my suit case that day at the world meeting! It started it all!" Ivan yelled at him and glared at him and reach for him.

Whimpering as he was pulled foreword to face the terrifying purple eyes he was ready for a punishment, if he just let it happen then it would be over and maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. Before anything could happen he heard some that sounded like a slap. But his cheek wasn't stinging and he wasn't on the floor.

"What the hell?"

Peeking through on eye he stared up to see what was happening. America stood there looking up at Russia. Russia had a red mark on his face where he had been hit. Shocked at this he sat up slowly. No one ever hit Russia. Never.

"You know you can't just go around d bossing people around. And you don't hurt them when you mad! That's called abuse! What was going on in that head of yours? You so lucky I got here before you did anything stupid! Another thing is tell me when your leaving the room! I was talking to you and you weren't even there! Come on, let's go out for a walk! I need to have a long talk with you. Oh, nice to see you again, Toris! See you later!"

Toris sat there eyes wide.

What just happened?

* * *

_"You... WHAT?"_

_"I thought it was time you knew… Besides I was going to go and see him,"_

_"You won't do no such thing!"_

_"Hey, listen, I know your mad but-"_

_Slap!_

* * *

"Why did you come here, America? And why are you interfering with what I do with my pet?" Ivan growled out as they walked in the snow.

"He's not a pet. A pet is a cat, dog, rabbit. Unless your England then it's a unicorn! Hahaha those things don't exist! Seriously, Ivan, you can't treat people like that."

"I can treat him anyway I wish." Ivan spat.

Sighing Alfred looked up. "I don't get it. The whole time Lithuania was living with me and I asked him how life was with you, all he did was praise you. I wonder why since it's clear you enjoy hurting him."

Ivan stopped in the snow. Praise him? Why would he do such a thing. Looking down as America came back after noticing he had keep walking instead of stopping and wrapped his arms around Ivan's body. The American was never bright on what to where when he came to Russia. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The content smile on Alfred's face made his heart beat.

The silence was short lived as there was a sound of growling in the woods. Soon a rabbit came shooting out running as fast as it could towards Alfred. "Russ!"

A wolf was hot on it's trail and was chasing it down, it teeth bared read to break the rabbit's neck. As it it neared them, America ran towards them and grabbed the rabbit and started to run to keep the wolf from catching them. As he ran he felt something wrap around his waist pulling him closer towards something and a yelp from the wolf and next this he knew was that the wolf was thrown far from them and landed in the snow before taking off.

Letting go of the blonde Ivan walked on pretending he never did anything. He wasn't going to let the other know for a second he had gotten worried about the wolf. When he turned around he frown. "Don't look at me like that!"

Alfred was looking up at him with a loving smile that sparkled along with a blushing face. To make it worst the rabbit had the same face. "I love you, Ivan,"

"Someday I will kill you,"

A/N:

To: Shadow Mignonne

I sorry if you are mad at my spelling. I am not a native speaker of English here in America. I have been told by my friend who I am living with that English is the most used here but she has told me that the Americas have many languages' here since people from all over the world come to live here.

I, myself am not from here. And yes I am over fifteen. I do not see what it should matter. I have met many at Anime Expos who are under that ages and have written M fanfics. They told me so themselves.

I have asked for a beta but no one has answered my requests and I rely on my friend for help and she is very busy and therefore I must wait.

I would be nice to ask first before having a rant on anyone. It puts one down and they lose their confidence in their writing. They stop writing and start thinking that maybe their a bad writer and shouldn't write anymore. Please take note and think first about how this would affect others before ranting.


	7. Chapter 7

Handing over a few rubbles to a woman, Ivan turned and walked back to his car and drove away. Next to him in the passenger seat was America, sleeping soundlessly, rabbit in arms. Who would have thought that the rabbit could have caused all this?

Why the rabbit? There were so many, what made this one different? Looking over for a moment he saw that damn thing looking at him. Glaring back for a second he returned his eyes to the road. The idiot had wanted to go out and by the time they got to town he had fallen asleep. Now they were heading back to his house.

As they got closer Russia started to wonder if he should kill the rabbit. Yes, that should work. After all it seemed that the fool loved the little thing so much.

Turning off the highway, he drove the car along the road until no one could see them. Opening the car door, he reached over and picked the animal up by the scruff of the neck. Closing the door he walked a few feet into the snow and then pulled out a knife, raising it to slice the poor rabbit to death.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME!"

Shocked at the booming voice that came from the rabbit, Russia dropped it, watching it run back to the car. America woke with the sound of Russ scratching at his door and opened it. The rabbit jumped into his arms.

"He'ss trying to kill me! Look! He has a knife!" Russ screamed and pointed an accusing paw. "Do you see it?"

Alfred rubbed his eyes and then looked at Ivan. Knife. Rabbit screaming. The middle of nowhere. "Hey! Why are you trying to kill Russ?" He shouted.

"Because that damn thing started the whole thing! I now see it is immortal. Still, even it is, it can still die if you know how to kill it!" Russia stepped forward eyes on said rabbit.

Pouting and protecting his rabbit, Alfred crawled into the back seat with Russ. "You know you can't kill him. Besides you brought him back to me." He smiled happily, petting Russ.

* * *

Hours, hours, and hours later Ivan found himself suffering America's constant talking. He talked about everything and nothing at the same time. No, he talked about everything that was nothing. Staring at him he swore that the little fool never stopped to breath. Just talked and smiled and laughed.

They sat across the table from each other. Toris had served them dinner before leaving to make sure all the work in the house was done so the two were left alone. Ivan started to drink his vodka. One bottle turned into two, then three and soon he was on his seventeenth bottle and America hadn't shut up. Not only that but his food somehow disappeared. Had he eaten? Is it even possible to eat and talk like that without anyone noticing?

Gulping down the rest of his drink, he reached for another one and took a swig. Looking back he could see no change in the situation. Standing he left to go to his library. Closing the door, he sat in his chair and pulled out a book.

"What's that?"

Damn, it followed him. "It is an old story. Leave, so I can read in peace."

Alfred ignored this sign to get the hell out and sat next to Ivan, leaning over on his shoulder. This was his most comfortable place to be on Ivan. Looking at the book he could clearly tell that it was in fact written in Russian. "The Hill… where… the Grandmother… Stayed…"

Ivan looked at him in surprise. "You can read Russian?"

"A little. I've been practicing. Um, 'There… was… a hill… that…that…held a…Grandmother. She was… Rich in the…the… uh?"

"Land."

"That's it! There was… a child that was her only…?"

"Kin,"

"Kin. They lived there… for many…many years,"

Ivan watched fascinated. The little fool could read. Well, somewhere. Not only read but read in Russian. Never would he think that the smaller nation would want to learn his language or even manage to get some of it down.

How much had he learned? How did he learn? This kept running through his head. Soon they reached the third chapter. Ivan should have made him stop. He should end it but this was amazing to him. For America learning because he wanted to? Simply fascinating. It took him a few minutes to notice that the younger nation had fallen asleep and was now muttering in his sleep about hamburgers.

Closing the book he sat back and looked up at the ceiling. It was happening and he knew it was almost impossible to stop. Letting out slight growl he stood up and walked to his room.

Ivan cursed himself as he went back and lifted the other up, carrying him to a guest room. Dropping him abruptly on the bed, he turned and went to his room and slammed the door. Going to the bathroom in his room he got ready for bed. After his teeth were clean he went back to bed, only to find a bump there waiting for him.

Right now he didn't care. He just wanted sleep and he was going to get it. Getting in he pushed the body further from him and then laid on his back and closed his eyes. Opening them again he looked from the corner of his eye and saw Alfred scooting closer on till he was perfectly fitted into Ivan's side and rest his head on Ivan's chest.

"Tomorrow… Can we go eat somewhere?"

"….Da…" Ivan sighed with exhaustion.

* * *

Prussia stared at out the window. He was fine at his brother's house but he wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere. And yet here he was stuck in this place unable to leave. The only way he could leave was if someone invited him out or if his brother was in a good mood and let him go. He wished Italy had stopped by today. The small one would convince Ludwig to let him go out. Sighing he stared out the window as his brother was writing away in the background.

Looking down at the grass he wished something would happen. Even his chick was getting restless. He told Ludwig that they wanted to go and his brother insisted that he was seeing things. What a lie. Gilbird was real even if everyone seemed to be on the joke that he wasn't.

The phone rang. Once, twice, and then it was picked up. "Germany speaking."

Prussia continued to look out the window. He didn't pay much attention to the conversation. Outside he saw a few Nations walking around. It was nice to see them even if he couldn't talk to them. Then he noticed Russia walking by and China at his side. They seemed to be having a fun chat.

Then Russia looked up at the house and spotted him and waved with a smile. Glancing back at his brother to make sure he wasn't looking, and then waved back with a smile. Ivan smiled again and then mouthed out call me. Gilbert smiled and mouthed out 'I'll try to steal the phone,'

Ivan wasn't bad. He wasn't. He had thought he would be tortured when had been taken to the Russian's home. Instead it was a warm place to be. The Baltic nations seemed happy and the thing with them being afraid was an act. They put it on in front of people for Russia's boss. The boss wanted them beat and Ivan just lied and took them under his wings and kept them safe. He too had acted as such, signing a paper to make sure he would never tell.

Then they left and China didn't seem to notice the silent conversation because he was walking ahead still talking. His smile left and he was once again staring out the window. How did this happen? His awesome self was now pretty much a prisoner in his bothers home. Sure he knew the rumours about him being a pervert and such but it was mostly overacting on Austria's part.

He was still looking out the window in hopes of something happening. He had an option; go to his room or stay here by the window. He picked the window. He didn't want to go back to his room. Or rather the basement. Yep, his room was the basement. How kind of his brother huh? Lock him up in the basement. Sighing again he leaned against the window and waited. Nothing.

The click of the phone was heard and he glanced over to see Ludwig staring at him. "What?"

"I need to go save Italy. Come on." He stood and walked to the door and opened it.

Frowning, Gilbert stood and walked out the door and headed for the stairs, walking down them with his brother on his heels he headed to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. God knows he'll need them. He then made his way to the door on the far right of the kitchen, opening it and walking through, turning to face his brother with a sad pout.

"I'll try to be back soon. Behave yourself." He began to close the door.

"Can you leave the light on this time?" Gilbert asked through the door.

The door closed and the lights flicked one and soon he heard the sound of the door being locked and then he was alone in the place. Going down the stairs he opened up one of the snacks he had taken and ate it, feeding some to his bird. How long had he been like this? Stuck in a basement? At first his brother wouldn't even let him out of the basement unless he needed to use the restroom and shower.

Too bad he had one built in the basement later. Then after a long time he was able to leave the basement and was locked in the library all day long. Then back to the basement. Now he was able to stay in a room unlocked. Only his brother had to be there too. That's why he was looking out the window. It had been such a long time since he had seen it. This would be his third time to see it. As he fed his chick he noticed that the bread was getting smaller. He hadn't eaten that much. Then he saw something flicker.

"What's this?" He held out his hand and something landed in it and a flicker of light. "Ah, a fairy. Are you hungry? Here have some bread. Gilbird likes to share. Sorry if you got stuck in here with us. We might not be out for a while though."

There was a tinkling sound and his chick cheeped happily. Sitting down on the bed he watched the bread disappear in front of him. Smiling he petted Gilbird on the head and then felt something join under his hand. Laughing a little he enjoyed their company.

It was the only thing he had.

* * *

England was in his office writing up some papers that needed to be signed. As he worked he heard someone calling his name. He looked up to see a small fairy flying towards him.

"There you are. Where have you been?"

The fairy told him how she had wondered off to another country and ended up playing with some birds. She said one took her pretty far and that she ended up playing in a park with flowers and met a man with a long scarf and a sunflower.

England laughed nervously. "Russia?"

It nodded and then said it ended up trapped in a basement for two days. She spoke of how she was prisoner with two others. A small yellow chick and a man with red eyes and silver gray hair.

"Red eyes and Gray hair?"

That sounded like Prussia.

* * *

Ah, the window was a blessing in disguise, he swore it. He could stare all day long and see the people walk back and forth and once in a while get a wave. What he wouldn't give to talk to someone. As the days went by he was surprised to see England walk through the gate of the house. Hope peeked in his mind and he glanced over at his brother. Leaning on the window he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. When he heard the knock he didn't move but he felt his brothers eyes shift to him.

"Gilbert." He said like a command.

He shifted slowly and looked over with sleepy eyes, rubbing them tiredly. "Yeah…?"

The cold stare seemed to bore into his. He cringed. "Sorry…"

"Don't fall asleep by the window."

The knock came again and this time it was harder. They looked at the door and then at each other. Sighing Gilbert stood. "I know, I know, to the basement."

"Room."

"Right."

Gilbert gave him a sad look before walking down the room. He noticed that Ludwig left his phone. Secretly he grabbed it and put it in his pocket without his brother noticing. As they went down stairs the knocking increased.

"Go to your room and not one sound from you understand?" Ludwig growled as he gripped the other's shoulder.

"Ja…"

As he went to the kitchen he pulled out the phone. Turning on the mute and switching it off he went to a bookshelf by the basement door and hid it behind some books before heading to the basement and sitting on the single bed. He would have to wait a while to get the phone and hope it wasn't out of battery by the time he was about to get it.

"Sorry to tell you but Prussia went out this morning and said he'd be back in a few days."

England sipped his tea he had been given. "I see. Will you tell him to give me a call? I wanted to talk to him today, but it can wait for a day or two."

"I will tell him."

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you, Ludwig. Good day."

* * *

Sunflowers where always beautiful in the spring. Glowing brightly and shining just like the sun, never failing to bring him warmth… ah, how wonderful to have them here. A beautiful place for sunflowers to be. Nothing could ruin this moment in time.

"Ivan!"

Damn America always ruined these moments.

Frowning he looked back at the over happy nation who came running towards him.

"Why are you standing in this flower fridge? And I saw you come in here an hour ago!" Alfred said.

"I was simply enjoying the flowers, da. I think I will order these."

"The flowers?"

"Da, and the others as well. So tell me, why are you following me everywhere we go?"

"I gotta be with you. We are on a date you know!" He laughed.

Ivan patted his head without thinking. Not something he should have done since he was trying to get rid of him and break up their non-existent relationship.

Just then his phone went off. Pulling out his phone he was surprised to see Germany's name on the ID. Frowning at it he opened the phone. "V'at do you vant?" He growled out.

_"Ivan…"_

Eyes wide with shock he was at lost for words. He hadn't talked to Gilbert in years. He knew it was because his brother wouldn't let them.

"Are you well?" Ivan asked as he stared forward at nothing.

_"Um, I 'm okay. I wanted to call you and um… how are you?"_

"I am fine. You sound odd. Tell me what's wrong."

There is a pause and then a shaky sigh. _"I was wondering if you would… ask Ludwig to let me stay with you for a while? Just a little bit and I'll help around the house and everything…"_

Ivan could tell the other was frightened and the way he was talking in hushed tones meant he was afraid about being found out and that cheerful tone of his was gone. As he put two and two together he felt something, or rather, someone cuddling into his side. Wrapping his arm around said person without a second thought he continued to talk to his poor ex-nation.

"Da. I will. I'll head over there as soon as I can. Where are you in his house?"

_"Basement…Ivan?"_

"Da?"

_"What… what year is it…?"_

Alfred looked up when he heard a phone cracking. Ivan looked madder than hell. Who pissed him off so much? Why?

"I vill be there soon." Ivan clicked the phone shut and returned it to his pocket.

Alfred wiggled at his side to get his attention. "Something wrong?"

Looking down he nodded. "I need to go and help out a friend. I'll spend time with you later."

"M'Kay …Better buy me ice cream when you get back." Alfred said and nuzzled more into him. So warm.

* * *

i have a beta reader now and I want to thanking her for fixing it. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert sat there tied to a chair as his brother searched for the phone in his prison. Of course he didn't find it since it was back on the shelf. So he had to wait it out. After a long time the other came back looking irritated.

"Where did you hide it?" Ludwig yelled.

Shaking he lowered his head. "I sorry… tell me what I did so I can fix it…" He whimpered.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders. "East, you had better tell me or else."

Whimpering he closed his eyes. How did it ended up like this? How did his little brother become so cruel and mean? He was ready for what was coming. A few hits and he'd be locked up again. What happened to the cute little brother whom he loved?

"You know what's going to happen if you don't tell me?"

"What, da?"

They froze and turned. Russia was there with his pipe in hand. He walked forward and stopped in front of Germany. He looked down at Prussia for a moment and saw the hope there. Placing a hand on his head he rubbed it softly and smile his fake smile on at Ludwig.

"Why is he tied to a chair, da~?"

"It doesn't concerned you. Get out of my house!" Germany yelled. He looked at his brother who had his eyes shut tight. The Russian was frightening him.

"I came here to take him with me, da. I miss little East and I want him to come visit me. Since I am here and he's here, we'll be going."

"You are not taking him!"

Ivan's purple eyes flashed. He moved his hand down to cup Prussia's face. The warm cheek was damp. Tears had fallen. Gilbert nuzzled the hand for comfort. He was worried about what was going to happen when the ropes where ripped from him. Standing up he rushed to the Russian side and held tight to him. He looked at the wall away from his brother but he was worried about what was about to happen.

"It seems that little East want's to leave with me. Of course he can leave when he wants da? Or perhaps you will not let him? Isn't it a crime to keep others against their wills? I wonder what will happen if others found out about this, da? Especially France and Spain. They have been wondering where their friend had been and have they not called and asked for him?"

Germany glared as he gritted his teeth.

"So tell me... is little East a prisoner?"

Germany glared and turned and went upstairs to his work.

* * *

Flipping through the channels of the Russian's television, Alfred waited. He was agitated on how long his love had been gone and it was driving him crazy. Munching on a hamburger Toris had made for him. He stood and walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink. Getting some water since he was thirsty and there was no soda.

Going back he flipped the channels against for the millionth time. At one point the wasn't even paying attention to the set but was wondering where Ivan was. It had been hours and he still wasn't home. This was bothering him more then he thought it would. Standing again he went the window and looked out of it. Russ was playing in the snow. Looking up ahead he waited for a car to drive by or something, anything to happen.

Nothing.

Looking at the clock he began to worry. Not only was Ivan not here but their day was growing old. Soon he would have to leave back to America and explain he sudden trip to Russia. Even if he used a vacation day hr had never said where to. This was on so many levels a bad idea. His boss would yell at him later. Sighing and walking upstairs to see if he could call Ivan's cell.

It went straight to voice mail. Closing the phone he stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Looking down the road he waited for a half hour. Getting to cold he went back inside. Sitting on the couch he glared at the wall. Angry that it was taking the Russian so long to get back he closed his eyes.

The sound of the door slamming open made Alfred open his eyes. Hazy with sleep he sat up. He must have dozed off. Rubbing his eyes he looked towards the entrance to the hall. sitting up he almost ran into Ivan. Pulling back just in time he saw that Ivan was carrying someone. Looking more closely he could tell it was the ex-nation Prussia. Gilbert was holding Ivan around the neck and looked like he was half in a daze.

Staring as Ivan carried him up the stairs he stood there watching. Slowly he took a few steps before hurrying to see just where he was taking the white haired man. He heard something and ran to the door that was opening. Looking in he saw Ivan setting the small man down on the bed and covered him. Then he stood and hollered for Toris.

The nation hurried in with a tray with food. Ivan must have told him before he got home. Toris sat with Prussia and gave him the food and began to tend to the small wounds on his arms while the other ate slowly. Alfred watched for a few moments. Then he heard his phone ring. Picking it up he was yelled out over the phone…. Rather loudly.

* * *

When Ivan came down the stairs he noticed something missing. The idiot American was no where to be seen or hear. Wonder just where he could be he looked for him. He really didn't want American wondering around his home because he might find something he didn't want him to find.

He searched the whole house and it was empty… did America leave? The whole twenty-four hour date thing wasn't over. Odd. Oh, well, at lest he was gone.

Then why did it bother Ivan?

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for not updating. It is just so much stress on me lately and I broke my right hand.

For those of you who wonder where I am from birthed from South Korean, but now I am American ^w^ Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

America returned to his country in a hurry. He ran straight to the white house and was soon in front of the fifty states. They were all screaming and yelling and auguring with each other. A few more violently then others and then there was the throwing of objects.

Arizona was screaming at some of the eastern states. "You have no right to cut me off!"

"Yes, we do!" Yelled back another state from somewhere.

America watched for a few moments before understanding just what was going on. It was clear that the states were once again fight over gay marriage. All his states once again taking sides and it seemed Arizona was taking the worst of it since he was dealing with Mexico's people hoping the border and then the other states declaring that Arizona was mean to send them back and Arizona claim his State was suffering, which it was, horribly from it.

Alfred knew it was true. Arizona would e-mail him often and tell him how many people in his state were out of work and just how bad it was getting.

"Hey!" He shouted as loud as he could. The fighting stopped immediately. Fifty pair of eyes turned to him in a split second.

"America!" They all yelled before bursting back into shouts only this time towards him.

Hours later after he had managed to get them all to talk and come of with some kind of solution. Then thy had a state dinner in which all of them managed to relax and calm down for a short while. After the dinner the states went to their hotels to rest for the night and hen head off home. Once that was over America went to his house and rested on the couch.

* * *

Russia laid on his bed with Gilbert laying next to him a sleep. The smaller of the two nations had come to ask Russia if he had anything for pain, before laying down and passing out cold. Now Ivan just let him be. They had been together during the time Prussia was forced to live with him. Of course they didn't stay lovers. It was more like loneliness. Gilbert made Ivan feel better and they parted on good terms.

Looking over he could see Gilbert tremble even ten seconds. He reached over to check if the other was cold. Instead he felt that Prussia was feverish. Leaning over he touched his cheek only to have Prussia scream and scrambling away from him, hitting the floor harshly.

Ivan growled at the fear in the deep shaking gasps Gilbert made. Getting up he knelt behind the white haired male and pulled him into a tight hug before lifting him up.

Once back on the bed Ivan held him and Gilbert cried softly before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

America woke up the next day half way off his bed. Sitting up he yawned and stretched before looking at the time. Standing he smiled. He should hurry and get the next plane to Russia. Laughing to himself he ran to his closet and grabbed some cloths, stuffing them violently into a bag until they fit.

Hurrying he hoped over bag and grabbed his phone, pushing all the buttons for the earliest flight to Russia. Once done he grabbed his stuff and ran to grab some food before getting into his car. On his way he smiled just thinking about seeing Ivan again.

Then he stopped smiling. Thinking back on what had happened before when Ivan had brought Gilbert home he was holding him… Lovingly. Frowning he wondered just what the hell kind of relationship they had. Then he pouted for a moment before slamming on his breaks suddenly furious. Gritting his teeth.

"You cheating bastard!" Alfred yelled slamming on the gas and made a violent U-turn.

Driving like a maniac he raced towards Canada. His little brother may have some advice and right now he needed it before going to beat Russia's ass.

Other then pretty much storming into his little brother's house ranting and yelling about his boyfriend and Matthew poured him some coffee as he rubbed his eyes. It was such a nice nap before his brother just busted his door down.

"But Alfred, can I ask you why you even want to date Ivan?"

"I love him Mattie and I want to be with him but if he's gonna fucking cheat I'm gonna beat his ass!"

"I know you said you love him… what if…?"

"What if what?" Alfred stopped to listen.

"What if he hurts you?"

"He won't." He grinned.

"Well, okay I guess. I just worry about you being with him… Is that a suit case?"

"Yep! I'm heading back to Russia tonight,"

Matthew looked up in thought. "Shouldn't he come to your country?"

"hey, your right! I'm gonna call him right now!"

"Wait! Shouldn't you wait? I mean isn't it only five dates and you already have two?"

"Shit! Your right. I'll leave him thinking about me for a while. Hm… maybe two days?"

"Year…" his brother mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, Mattie, aren't you dating someone?"

"Not at the moment,"

Alfred looked at his brother for a moment. "You sure?"

Nodding Matthew tiled his head. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Cause there's a Cuban with flowers coming up your back kitchen path…"

"What?"

Alfred lughed out lout seeing Matthew turned red and started to try and straightening his napped in clothes. He then grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him to the front door.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright! Good luck!"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Gilbert work up feeling sick. Hurrying to the bathroom he threw up. Standing he noticed that no one was around cleaning up the mess he stood and headed to the phone. Out of memory he called Spain.

"Hello?" The Spanish accent said into the phone.

"Hey, Antonio,"

"Gilbert? Mi amigo, where have you've been? We've been looking and calling everywhere for you!"

"Heh, Sorry about that. I was just… anyway are you and Francis free? I wanna talk to you guys and hang out if you can,"

"Si! I will call Francis right now! Where do you want to meet and when?"

"Antonio, stop yelling dude, I can hear you fine,"

"Ah… Sorry. But where? Where?" His voice was almost desperate to see he long time friend.

"How about France? He has a nice house with delicious food and that way we don't have too cook?"

"Si!" The Spaniard laughed. "I'll meet you there!"

"Shouldn't you ask France first?"

"Oh yes! Hold on let me call him! Don't hang up alright?"

"Ja."

There was about half minute pause before a voice came over the line.

"Mon ami! Where have you've been?"

"I, uh, was around and- I can tell you where I was if we can meet at your place?"

"Of course! Please take the next flight over!"

"Ja,"

"Si."

The was a long pause. Gilbert stared at the phone then put it back to his ear. He could pretty much feel them lingering on the phone.

"I gotta hang up," He said before lowering the gun. The both agreed but Gilbert still heard them waiting so he hung up smiling.

Best friends forever… literally.

* * *

I love the Bad Friend's Trio


	10. Chapter 10

Waiting was something that America hated to do, more so if he was waiting for his lover to call. He sat in front of his tv chewing on a candy bar thinking of how it had only been a day but already he was angry that Ivan hadn't called. To make it worse he was mopping around the house. Life sucked…

But what he didn't know was that Ivan was having a hard time to. In a different way.

* * *

Ivan stood glaring at his front door. He was pissed off as Americans would say. Behind him the Baltic Nations watched wondering why he was glaring down the door like it had stolen his scarf.

There was no reason for him to feel guilty or even worry about the idiot that left yesterday with out warning, but he couldn't get the little idiot out of his head. To make it worst he was somewhat missing the noise it made.

The Baltic nations screamed when Russia suddenly ripped the door right off the hinges before throwing it to the side.

"Watch Prussia. Do not let Germany come here, da?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol~"

Rushing out of the house Ivan gritted his teeth so hard that he could feel them hurting, but that wasn't the bad part… it was that he was heading towards America's house. He took his car, got to the airport, bought a round ticket and got on, cursing the whole time.

The plan ride was fine until it landed then he realized just what the hell he was doing. Turning around he went to board again when something caught at the corner of his eye. Stopping he looked over and saw a very annoying familiar blond.

The little idiot was walking down the street with a grin on his face heading somewhere. Ivan thought for a second on weather he wanted to fallow the little idiot before gritting his teeth and fallowed. Staying far enough to watch him as he walked along.

There was a stop at the burger place that he loves. Sickening food too. Then he fallowed the little idiot to the store where he bought a few things, clothes, soap, a video game, a book… a book?

Ivan frowned. He really never thought he's see America picking out a book by himself. Then the other went and picked up some food. A bigger surprise. Alfred actually cooked food and didn't just buy a bunch of frozen foods. Off to the pay out he bought the stuff and then headed home. Bags in hand.

Still trailing behind him Ivan thought of just going home. Closing his eyes he wondered why he was stalking the fool. Sighing to himself he opened his eyes to see blue ones staring at him… walking backwards!

"What'ca thinking about?"

"Damn it!" Ivan screamed.

He had been thinking with his eyes closed! Alfred must have noticed him at some point and just turned around to walk backwards with him until he opened his eyes!

"When did you notice me?"

"When I saw you walk by my house," Alfred smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Move, I'm going home."

"What! But you just got here right? Besides we never finished our date!"

Ivan turned around to walk off and he knew that Alfred was going to grab his arm. Soon a warm arm and head was leaning on him. Sighing he thought it was better to go to America's house rather then be caught. Walking into the house he sat down just to have the American snuggled into his side with a happy sigh.

They stayed like that for a while. After the time had passed Ivan thought that maybe Alfred had fallen a sleep. Glancing down he couldn't see his eyes. Carefully lifting the other to check. What he didn't know was that Alfred was almost a sleep but the movement made him look up.

Their lips brushed softly. Ivan tensed, where as Alfred closed his eyes with a soft sigh, leaning their foreheads together. Somehow how his hands had moved to the blonde's waist pulling him to sit on his lap. Slowly warmth touched his lips.

Closing his opened eyes he deepened the kiss. He never imaged that the American's lips would be so soft. Ivan knew he should stop, turn away or shove him off but somehow it felt… nice. Licking the blonde's lower lip he shivered when the other opened his mouth gladly.

Alfred moaned softly as Ivan explored his mouth. It felt better then he thought it would. Alfred kissed back lovingly until he felt the need for air was when he pulled away slowly breathing in deeply. He jumped a little when Ivan pulled him back down for another kiss this time more passionate then the last.

The next time they broke apart Ivan nibbled on his ear. Then left butterfly kisses on his neck stopping to nibble right under his ear.

"Ahhhh…" Alfred breathed out wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. "Ivan…"

Ivan continued to nibble and suck the sensitive spot until a mark began to appear. The feeling that had lingered to stop was fading. Without thinking he sat up more bringing their lips together again. Carefully he moved them to lay Alfred down on the couch and got on top of him without braking the kiss.

Pulling bad he looked into the sky eyes that looked at him with such love it made his heart beat. Kissing again he began to slide his hands under the hood sweatshirt the other had on, rubbing his sides slowly. Swallowing he leaned down to kiss the mark on his neck.

"Mm…" Alfred whimpered.

Body trembling he arched upward causing their hips to brush making Ivan groan. Feeling teeth nipping his collar bone Alfred rubbed the others back trying to encourage him to continued. Mewling as Ivan started to move his hips with the American.

"Oh~ Ivan… please…" Alfred panted.

"Alfred…" Ivan breathed.

"Nn!" Alfred let out.

That hot tongue was teasing his nipple in circles and then a nip. Then Ivan's hand cupped him thought his pants and started to rub. Panting he moved his legs more apart for Ivan. The friction increased as they moved together, the pressure building.

Ivan couldn't take it. It was too much and both their bodies were so hot. He couldn't stop himself. His body moved on it's own as he started to remove their clothing piece by piece. Another was he couldn't get enough of the American's taste. He had assumed the blond would taste like fattening American food but it was an interesting taste. Warm yet cool, sweet and somewhat sour.

"Ivan,"

His name sound like chimes. Shivering he looked into the blue eyes. They held nothing but pure love causing him to stare more. The look was unaccustomed to him. Leaning down for kiss the swallowed kiss…

A knock on the door ended it. Ivan's eyes widened at the realization of what was happened. He pulled back and rushed out the door shoving the smaller nation who looked shocked when he rushed out the door.

Alfred sat up panting happily. That was further then he thought they would go. Looking over still al little dazed he saw Japan standing there looking shocked, mouth open.

"Hey, Kiku," He said a little breathlessly.

Kiku walked up to him slowly, a blush on his face and handed over a small box, which he noticed the the video game he asked to borrow before he back out of the house.

"P-please ex-excuse me… I for-forgot something…"

"Sure."

After ten minutes Alfred stood up and rushed out the door a grin on his face.

* * *

Oh my my my~

PS: I'm out of ideas. Anyone have a suggestion for me? D:


	11. Chapter 11

Gilbert ate his lunch with his friends and they caught up. France and Spain talked about their lives since they had last seen him. Francis still persisting on getting Arthur but so far nothing had progressed and Spain was still singled with every country accusing him of being with Romano. But they only shared a friendship.

As he drank his coffee he had a feeling someone was watching him. Not looking back he focused on his friends and the food trying to ignore the creeping feeling that lingered in the air. He found it ironic that Antonio, who never noticed anything, was the one to mention it.

"Mi amigos… Do you feeling like we're being watched?"

"Now that you mention it, Oui. Come on you two. Let's go before anything happens," Francis stood grabbing his coat.

"Ja,"

"Si,"

The trio left the café and got into Francis car. Antonio sat in the back and kept looking back, as if he was sure someone was fallowing them. They took turns and even switched cars that Francis kept in emergency cases.

* * *

Alfred Laid there watching tv. He wasn't too interested in it though. Instead he listened the sound of Ivan's heart beating. The taller man had gone to a bar and drank his Vodka until the place ran out and then went to four more bars and drank them out before passing out, leaving Alfred to literally drag him back to his place.

He had thought about just picking up Ivan but then he would have drawn attention. No one needed to know why someone small could just lift up a dead weight Russia over their head and just walk down the street. The taxi worked but getting Ivan to stop trying to hit him was hard. Finally the big olf passed out for the second time on couch.

Seeing the opportunity Alfred climbed onto him and steeled down on his chest. Hearing the heart beating made him feel so calm. Like the times when he was a new Nation and everything in his world was a cool breeze.

Closing his eyes from the bright tv screen he thought about how he could possibly get more then five dates. Once they were up then they were up. No going back. Still there had to be something left. Sitting up he looked around. There was nothing to help him, so he laid back down to listen to Ivan's heartbeat. Sighing he dozed in and out for a while until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Hours later Ivan woke up with a painful headache. Grabbing his head he cursed softly in Russian to avoid making it worse. Groaning he opened his eyes and noticed it was late. Rubbing his eyes he tried to get up, but something was holding him down. Opening his eyes he looked down at the blond sleeping on his chest. Throwing his head back down on the sofa he let out an arrogated groan.

"Get off America,"

Alfred sighed sleepily and shifted a little but didn't move. Instead he mumbled s few words before going back to sleep.

Laying their Ivan sighed. His head too much to force him off and he hated to admit but the other's warmth was welcoming, strangely calming. Without thinking much he pulled Alfred closer to himself. Poking his cheek to make sure he was asleep. Then he pulled off his gloves. Alfred was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

Carefully, not really sure what he was doing, he touched the light skin with his fingers. Pulling them back he looked at his face. Nothing. Reaching again he touched the arm lightly.

'Warm…' Ivan thought.

Thinking about what happened earlier when they had kissed. Alfred had warm lips. Flushing a little he remembered just what he had done to the smaller nation. Rubbing his arm again he reflected on the American's face when he had been on top of him. It was beautiful. The face light pink as he pan tinged…

Bolting up straight seeding the smaller one flying off him he stood up tall and gritted his teeth hard glaring at nothing.

"Ow, damn it…" Alfred said sitting up. "Could you stop doing that? I was having a good dream!"

Russia stormed once again out of the house with America right on his heels chattering about how he had gotten him back to his house.

Not that it mattered. Ivan couldn't hear him anyway. His mind racing and his angry flaring. How the fuck did this happen again? He swore he would never fall in love again with anyone! Then hit had to be the idiot America of all nations!

Still storming he turned a corner trying to lose the blond but of course he knew just how to fallow him. After walking and trying to clear his head he stopped at the air port. Grabbing his ticket form his pocket he read which flight was his. Going inside he headed straight for the plan. Being a nation had perks. Such as being able to fool cameras and humans form noticing them.

* * *

What the trio didn't expect was to see England waiting for Franc at him home. France lite up and started to run but stopped and looked back.

"Mon amis…?"

"Yeah, yeah, We get it. We'll go around back. Come on Spain move it."

"but-but… someone was-"

France didn't hear the rest as Gilbert hurried Antonio away. Hurrying to the Englishman who stood then with his hands on his hips frowning. He mad at him but that was nothing new.

"Well, Mon cher! What brings you here?"

"I want you to stop having relations with Spain and Prussia."

"Ah, their my friends Mon cher. I can't stop being friends with them," He smiled a little.

"Not that kind! The other kind of relationship!"

"The Bad Touch Trio?"

"Wh-what? Not the name you idiot! I don want you t-too- too sleep with them!" Arthur blushed as he got out the words.

Francis raised an eyebrow. SO that's what this was about. His little bomb was angry about that hearing him and Spain. Smiling he walked up to the flustered man.

"Alright. I'll stop if you agree to be with me,"

Arthur turned scarlet. "What?"

"I will stop," Francis repeated. "You you agree to be with me,"

After more then ten minutes of silence Francis felt his heart sinking. Maybe he had misread Arthur's feelings. Then suddenly he felt someone in his arms. Holding him tight he smiled.

"I'll be with you… if you love me… I'll be with you,"

"Then I'll never let you leave because I will love you forever,"

They shared a kiss.

* * *

Ivan went up the stairs of the plane he refused to look back know he would see Alfred watching him. He was almost to the top when he turned around.

America was there at the bottom few feet off of the where the stairs where, looking down. Never before had he seen the American with sad eyes. For a moment he wavered, then turned around. He was leaving and he was not going back to matter what the winter his heart was telling him.

Alfred jumped when he felt someone grab his hand, dragging him along. Looking up he could only see the back of Ivan but that was good enough. Smiling he sped up and took his arm, leaning against the other's coat.

"I love you, Ivan,"

'I hate that you made me love you,' Ivan thought to himself.

* * *

Another chapter. woohoo!


	12. Chapter 12

They ended up at a Russian restaurant that Alfred had looked up on his phone. The place was maybe half an hour's walk away but they spent that time talking. Alfred talking. Ivan listened this time around as he heard about America's fifty states and how they we're doing.

Ivan waited for him to talk about Alaska and how the small child was doing. He was interested on how the small child was doing. It turn's out she was doing well. Other then complaining that her house need more pink things in it.

"She want's a pink pony too but I told her we can't paint the pony pink."

"Your going to get her a pony?"

"Yep. Some of her sister's have horses and ponies and even though it's cold there I was thinking of building an indoor coral for her to use. Anyway the humans won't be able to see it. I was thinking about it the last time I talked to her about it. Everyone else has a pet. I was thinking about going up there next month for her birthday. You should come with me,"

Ivan thought about it for a second. It had been years since he saw Alaska and that was when Alfred brought her to the world meeting so he could see her. He had been so angry about America having her that he lashed at him and She cried the rest of the meeting.

Since then he had no contact and America wouldn't bring her again. After that their fights continued until he gave him that idiot rabbit.

"Da, I will go,"

"Good," Alfred said through a mouth full of food. "You should buy her something before we go,"

"Da,"

Alfred continued to eat until he was full. Then he smiled at Ivan who was already done. Then they paid and left.

* * *

Canada looked up from his book. Something ripped through him. Looking around he frowned with worry. Standing he walked towards his window. There was nothing but snow this time of year. Yes something was off.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Looking up at the chandelier that was in his home he watched it flicker off and on and then all the lights went out. Looking back out he took out his phone to call his boss about the black out. If his house got one that meant a lot of others had black outs.

"What?" He whispered.

Matthew cell phone was hazed with fuzz. Pushing buttons he tried to get it too work but to no avail. Then saddened a loud boom sounded. Gasping he looked out his window.

"A blizzard?"

Then a figure seemed to blur with the snow. Squinting he tried to figure out who it was and hoped it wasn't Cuba out there in the violent storm.

Then the thing came closer and his eyes widened. That wasn't a human or even a nation. Whatever it was sent chills down his back. Stepping back he screamed as the oroom tempterur dropped voilents and he grabbing his head screaming at the cold that rushed through him. Then it vanished causing him to pass out on his living room floor, the lights flickering back on.

* * *

"Amigo?"

"Oui?"

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Francis stood up from the love seat he was sharing with Arthur. They had all been sitting down talking. Well, the trio was. Arthur simply leaned against Francis.

"Non. Someone must have lost their way and stumbled upon my home."

"Strange. Human's cans see our homes. Maybe it's another nation?" Arthur said.

Gilbert stood up and looked out the window. Eyes wide he turned around fear filled his face. "Run!"

"What?" Spain asked confused.

"Don't just sit there, run!" Gilbert screamed again making a run for the basement. "Run you idiots!"

Francis took a look outside and then grabbed Arthur's hand, "Hurry!"

"What the bloody hell, frog?"

A loud bang knocked them over. Gilbert grabbed Spain and shoved him down the stairs. Francis and Arthur were close behind when sudden the house shook causing them to tumble to the floor. The door burst opened and freezing air came through stinging them.

"Mon cher stay down!"

Arthur closed his eyes feeling Francis's weight on top of him, trying to shield him from whatever was coming. A snow crystal landed on his hand and Arthur let out a painful scream. Cold shot through his body making him feel as his he was freezing from the inside.

"Get out of my house!" France yelled at the strange being. "You're not welcome here!"

In an instant it stopped. As quick as it came it was gone. Francis looked around before getting up pulling Arthur up trying to warm the shaking nation.

"I-I'm aright…," He stuttered.

"I will get you a heated blanket. Spain! Prussia!"

The other two came out. Spain comeplty confused on what had happened and Prussia made a break for the door.

"Gilbert!" Francis called. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go warn my Bruder! I'll explain later!" He yelled.

"Amgio, what if he won't let you?" Antonio said rushing to the front steps as the albino hurried to a car.

"If you don't ear from me in two days then you'll have to come and get me!"

* * *

"I was thinking that we should go see the grand cannon. It's amazing! There's a sky walk that you stand on and it look like your standing on air and you can look down to the bottom of the grand canon."

"Da,"

"Are you just agreeing on everything I say or are you just not paying attention?" Alfred asked.

"I'm paying attention,"

"Then you won't mind us having dinner at Macdonald's?"

"I won't,"

"Hey, you hate my Macdonald's, why do you want to go?"

Ivan continued to walk when he heard Alfred stop asking him something. Looking down he saw Alfred answering his phone.

"Hey Mattie! Hey… what's wrong?"

Ivan stopped walking and waited.

"Are you okay? No, I haven't. I'll be right over!"

Just as he got off Russia got a text message with two code words. Eyes wide he saw Alfred rushing off. Reaching out he grabbed his hand.

"Stop!"

"Let go! Mattie needs me!"

"No! You can't go there! Listen to me, General Winter is awake. I don't know how he woke up but you need to stay here. It's easier to attack someone when their not in their own country. You brother will be fine. I need to go but stay away from other countries lands until it's safe,"

"What? But Ivan-"

"No! Stay here! I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"I can't! Mattie… Wait! Can he.." Alfred paused. "Never mind. Go. I'll stay here.."

Ivan nodded and then turned to rush off before stopping.

* * *

"Stupid olf…" Alfred said as he ran towards his brother's borders.

Ivan had come back to give him a passionate kiss before turning heading back to his homeland. After he was out of sight he ran to where his brother lived. After he made sure he was safe then he had to go and see Alaska.

"You should have known I can't hold still when someone needs me,"

What Alfred didn't know was someone was waiting for. Watching him from the shadows of the border.

* * *

Uh-oh


	13. Chapter 13

Ivan cursed as he saw the door to his house swung open, hanging off it's hinges . Storming in with his gun he looked around carefully he searched the home. In the kitchen he found Toris crumpled on his side, apron still on. He must have been cooking.

Pulling him up he checked to make sure he was okay. Other then being weakened more and passed out he seemed okay. Place him on the couch he looked around for the other two.

Estonia was knocked out in the hall way with Latvia clinging to him. They were together when General Winter attacked. Pulling them up and took them to the room and set them down on the floor next to Lithuania who was still on the couch.

Standing he continued through the house. Searching every single room until he was sure it was safe. Going to his office he opened the door and stormed to the desk. Going under it he pulled the latch and a secret door opened. Pulling out a gun and a few small bags he stood and felt someone in the room with him. Standing he pointed it towards the door.

"Mr. Russia…"

"Lithuania. Lock up the house and you and the other too may stay in your own countries. For the time being."

The pale man nodded his face filled with haze. He had been knocked out pretty hard. Stumbling a few feet down the hallway he yelped when he was suddenly lifted up. Holding on he slowly felt the world falling back into darkness.

When he woke up he was in his own country, his boss excited to see him.

* * *

Matthew jumped when he heard loud banging on his door. Hurrying he opened it and was swooped into a hug. Sighing in relief he hugged his brother back. As long as they could remember they could give each other comfort and it always brought them peace at mind.

"Al…"

"Mattie,"

They stayed like that until they pulled apart a little the feeling stayed and then they went inside. Alfred fallowed behind his brother. They walked to the living room where they sat leaning their backs together. Since their countries were connected with the worlds largest border and they had never closed it off to each other it made them more at ease.

"Remember before we were found? Back when it was just us?"

Al smiled. "Yeah. We thought it was just us in the world,"

"Then England and France found you," Matthew said quietly.

"Yeah… You were smart. You hid."

"I ran away. I was afraid but I never thought that would be a the last time I saw you… for a long time. Then France found me."

"Got beaten by England."

"And I went to live with England and you,"

"Then you almost died of food poisoning,"

They laughed.

* * *

A Three bedroom house was hidden from view. Only a few people had seen it and swore it would disappear and reappear at times. This time the lights were all out and two light blue eyes looked out of the window. They were filled with fright. The window had been hitting his house for awhile now with no attention of slowing down.

Then the lights went out. Jumping off the chair Alaska ran to his bed and crawled under it pushing boxes and game boards aside and then in front of him. Closing his eyes he waited for whatever it was to pass. Then he heard the door forced opened and the alarm went off is loud screams meant to scare anyone who came in.

Any hope that Alaska died when the alarm stopped. The foots steps could be heard. Trying to be as still as possible, he tried to keep calm, even though his body was shaking. He heard the steps come closer towards him. Tears spilling he was begging for someone to come.

"Alaska! Where you?"

Bursting out in a cry of relief he sobbed loudly. "America!"

Falling to his hands and knees America looked under the bed seeing the boy pressed far back towards the wall sobbing his heart out.

"Hey, honey it's okay, Come here," Alfred reached under and carefully pulled the small child out. "Shh, it's okay, Honey… I'm here,"

"Da-daddy- the storm- and there was something- Snow-!"

Alaska busted into fresh tears and hugged the older nation tightly as if he would vanish if he let go. Letting his daddy hugged and comfort him he started to relax and was over come with sleepiness. It was too much for his body to handle. Snuggling closer he started to drift off to sleep as daddy walked back and forth patting his back whispering words of comfort and love.

Smiling a little as his tears dried he wondered why everyone thought America was a bad father before sleep took him as he listened to the sound of his daddy's heart beat.

* * *

Russia was cursing in his own language as he stormed through the empty house that was America's. Alfred was missing. Gone. And he knew just where the idiot went. Grabbing his coat back form the coat rack and hurried out, making sure to lock it. No need to cause a panic.

He rushed to Canada where he scared Canada almost to death before headed to Alaska. The cold never bothered him but for some reason knowing that Winter was roaming around made him feel the chills.

When he got to the house he saw all the lights where off. Eyes wide Ivan felt the fear that maybe, just maybe Winter had taken Alaska! Running he forced the door open and went in, gun raised. Carefully he walked into the house looking around. There was a noise coming from the bedrooms in the back. Pointing the gun towards the rooms he climb.

He jumped into the door frame.

* * *

Alfred jumped with Alaska sleeping with his head on hid shoulder. He had heard someone coming and shifted so the boy was sleeping mostly on his left side and pulled his gun out and was ready to shoot whoever came through the door.

Instead Ivan jumped in with he freaking riffle pointed at him and they both almost shot each other. Lucky for them they both managed to recognize the person in front of them.

"Shit! You scare the hell out of me!" Alfred yelled.

Lowering his weapon , Ivan looked at the sleeping child . It had been years since he had seen the small child. Standing up straighten when the boy stirred from Alfred's loud yelling he watched as the boy settled back and was a sleep once more.

"Why didn't you stay at your home?" Ivan hissed.

Huffing Alfred glared. For a moment Russia saw something he hadn't seen since World War II. America's eyes narrowed. The last time he had seen that was when they saw him after Hawaii was attacked. It was looked a death. For humans it meant something different. To a nation it was clear that America was going to kill Japan and he almost did.

Alfred looked away and looked at the small child. "I'll put her to bed."

For the first time Ivan noticed something. Alaska… wait. Alaska wasn't a girl! When the little boy lived with him he was sure the child was a boy.

"Alaska is male."

"Pfft. Alaska want's to be a girl so she's a girl." Alfred said.

Like it was okay.

"VHAT!" Ivan yelled his Russia accent coming through. "He was born male! He can not be a female!"

"Don't you start! I had a long talk with Alaska and she want's to be a girl!"

"He is a boy!"

"Don't you call her that! Her soul is a girl!"

"Capitalist pig!"

"Russian bastard!"

Glare death daggers as each he were unaware the Alaska had woken up from the yelling and shouting. Opening her/his eyes he looked at the fight between his two fathers.

"Papa? Papa!" Alaska squealed happily and held out her arms.

Russia stared. Aside from the wide eyes and scowl his face was unreadable. America glared at him like he was going to send out an all out Nueular war he the Russian dared say anything.

"Papa?" Alaska paused confused still holding out his arms. "What's wrong?"

"It is…"

"Hey, you know what, Honey? I brought you something. I think Papa is a little jetlag and needs to sit down. Come on, we'll come back up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Oh! Okay!"

Walking pass him Alfred gave him a look before walking out the door. Alaska called an 'I hope you feel better, Papa!' before they we're gone down stairs. Standing there Ivan thought about the times he had with Alaska. Now that he took more time he realized that the small child had always seemed to look at the dress at stores then anything else.

* * *

When Ivan did come down he wanted to strangle Alfred. It seemed the blond had indeed bought Alaska something.

A dress.

An all white dress the looked like a wedding gown. It was pure white with laced white roses all over the lower half that had the petticoat under it. The top half had a sash that wrapped into a big, but not too big bow but one could see it from his front side. The upper half was in a v-neck but not revealing and was sleeveless. Lace gloves cover almost all his arms with white roes ended them at the upper arms. Then a crown that sparkled with diamonds had a white veil that was was only layered twice so Alaska could see through. The only thing that was off was…

"No shoes?" Ivan asked.

Alfred shrugged. "They weren't ready yet."

"Papa look! Isn't it pretty?"

Alaska twirled around and the dress looked like it was flowing perfectly with him. Swallowing he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"It makes you happy?"

"Da, it does," Alaska said not noticing that his papa was thinking about it.

Looking up at Alfred who had his arms crossed and was leaning on the window with a frown on his face waiting to see if he broke his daughter's heart.

Closing his eyes Ivan sighed. The world was changing. There was nothing he could do about that. Then he stood up and walked over and scooped up the child and held him up so he could see him better. True Alaska looked more like a girl and was always more timed and shy then the boys back home. Sighing again he nooded.

"I like it too."

"Yay!"

Alfred smiled and pushed off the wall. Beofre he could walk any further something broke. The sound of glass shattering into millions of pieces. Alfred turned too slow with his gun out when he saw eyes whiter then the fresh snow stared into his when he felt something strike him hard causing his world to go dark. The only lingering things that he could hear was Alaska crying for him and Ivan screaming his name before nothingness came.

* * *

The kidnapper is... in the next chapter! Oh I am evil!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHO WHO YOU THINK IT IS! Please review so I may be so happy that I could die from happyness and write the next chapter right away!

Please Review? ToT Pretty please and Chibi Russia will be happy

Chibi Russia: Review da? or else~ Kolkolkolkolkol...!

BlueBlueRose: O.o'


	14. Chapter 14

Alfred couldn't open his eyes. All her could feel was the freezing air hitting his body in the cruelest way. His skin stung begging for warmth. Suddenly the wind stopped. Pressure started to leave him but the lingering feeling that something was standing there made him want to vomit.

Something ghost over his cheek, down his neck and stopped over his heart. Something stung and he let out a scream as millions of needles stung his heart.

* * *

The world meeting was held as an emergency meeting. All the nations filled in the seats and Russia sat in his seat with Alaska in his lap. The small child had refused to let go of him and proved that he had America's strength on his side.

When before they could start the meeting with Canada leading it since it was his brother the door burst open and children filled the meeting room standing behind America's seat. The rest of the fifty states stayed silent.

Alaska hopped off Russia lap and ran to one of the female state who looked around fourteen. She scooped him up and held him on her hip. A few recognized her states flag pin that was under America's Flag pin.

"Daddy's missing, Texas," Alaska cried sadly.

"We know, sugar, that's why we came up here."

Another child of America's stood forward. This one older then the rest. Still young, maybe seventeen at best but he was one of America's states or as America had proudly informed everyone at every meeting his precious children.

"I'm Washington, DC. We're here to find America. Since he isn't here we are allowed to take his place until he returns to us." He said in an angered voice.

The room burst into argument's about if America wasn't here then his states should stay home. Soon the whole room broke out into yelling and anger and Canada hoped someone would stop it. Wait a minute…

Canada seemed to remember he was the on in charged. "Welcome my brother's states. You may stay and join in with the meeting, Everyone please clam down and sit in you appropriate seats."

The meeting drew on an Russia had mention General Winter. The Baltic states also back up Russia on the demon. France and England also claimed the strange happening and Spain told them about the cold that swept France's house.

"I think we should start searching for America in Russia. Since General Winter is awake and since the unknown culprit is still out and might be with General winter as we speak. Please everyone get ready and leave with me to Russia house to find my brother- America."

* * *

Most of the countries disagreed glad to be rid of America. The only ones who stayed after the meeting for what would happen next was: Canada, Russia, Germany, Italy, France, England, Spain, Japan, China, and America's fifty states.

England looked nervous as he stares at a certain number of the states. He would glance over at them and once he saw Hawaii walking over to Japan. Japan had opened his arms to her but she was picked up by California, who glared at him. Japan looked at if he had whimper and looked guilty. It was then that Hawaii seemed to remember why she now had issues with her memory going and coming and muttered out bitter words that made Japan wince.

"_My beloved Pearl Harbor,"_

Hearing that England was worried. He glanced over at the ones who used to be the thirteen colonies. All of them older then the rest stood there with their siblings muttering to amongst themselves. He bite his lower lip wondering if he dared go and say hello.

"Mon cher?"

"Ah, France… Um, do you know where Canada went?"

"He went to talk to Russia alone."

"Ah, yes."

France said he would be back and went to talk to Spain about where Prussia was even thought they seemed to know. England decided he was going to suck it up and go over there and say hello.

It may have been the most heartbreaking thing he ever did.

* * *

"I think it's for the best to keep your relationship with America secret for now or the whole world will panic."

"Da, I agree, but I need to ask you to keep America's states from going with us." Ivan said.

"Yes, I already talked to my Prime Mister and he's in contact with the President of the United States. They need to stay there and protect their land or else the others might try to do something."

"Da… I will send some help from my country."

"What about your boss?"

"If I tell him that we might get blamed for this he will agree."

"I'll send some help from my army as well," Matthew said.

"…"

"Yes, I have an army!"

Ivan giggled.

* * *

Gilbert sat in his prison or as he brother called it, room. He tried to move from his place but his body hurt too much. Sighing he forced himself onto his side so he could at lest get some pressure off his lower body. At lest the mattress was soft. Closing his eyes he wished that France and Spain would hurry up and get here.

Germany was pissed off at him for leaving with Russia, and before that stealing his phone and now for telling him that something evil escaped and somehow that made it his fault.

"Ow… what the hell West… what did I do to piss you off in the first place?"

* * *

France returned to England sides to ask him if he was willing to go and talk to Germany with him and Spain. Only to find the Nation streaked with tears and shaking with gasping sobs.

"Mon cher, what is wrong?" France asked.

Arthur felt Francis pulled him tin an embrace. Sobbing more loudly he held on. He knew it was stupid to think. Stupid to assume it was alright. That it would be okay. That he had the chance.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"I-I thought that maybe… maybe-"

"That maybe we would welcome him with open arms... full of forgiveness."

England tensed and stilled in France's arms. The French nation looked over to teenagers. America's children. Then his eyes widened a little as he realized just what had happened. Hugging him tighter he glared at the former thirteen colonies.

"America forgave England years ago."

"Our Father forgave him because the world would have held it against him if he hadn't. Yet they think little of the blood thirsty pirate you have there hidden in your arms." Delaware said with a sneer.

"Such a shame. If he had his way back then.. Daddy we would have kill you ourselves." Georgia said. "As you can see we're still a little bitter about you taking Dad away from us."

"Leave." France said with a glare. "You can't talk to us like that."

They left but one stood there. She stared for a moment her face unreadable. After a while England turned to her.

"Carolina?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and then turned around, back facing them. "If you are involved in anyway… My brothers and sisters aren't as for giving as America. Poor Daddy has suffered much already. This is a warning… Stay. Away. From. Us. Bitch."

Arthur sobbed again. 'Blood thirsty pirate…'

* * *

The nations continued on with their search for America when they got to Russia house. All of them except the states had come. Russia opened the doors and most of them rushed in to get away from the cold.

Canada huddled warmly in his coat, having been prepared and dressed right for the tempters' in Russia. He shook off the snow and then hung his coat up. Sighing he sat down. Knowing his brother was missing hurt. But he couldn't feel that America was hurting in any way. One he felt a sting to his heart. It was light and then it stopped.

Chewing on his lower lip he hoped Alfred was okay. Where ever his brother was he was sure he might be scared or hurt. Or even near death… No! He couldn't die… not him. Not America…

"Please…" Canada whispered to no one. "Please be okay…."

"Don't worry, Canada. I'm sure he'll live…

Matthew looked up at England who looked worried. "How can we be sure?"

Arthur looked away. "That git… he better still be hanging on. God knows what that monster is doing too him…"

* * *

"You fucking son of a bitch! You drag me all the way to the fucking cold and then not only do you try ripping my heart out but then you're all 'Hey, I'm General Winter and since you bashed me on the side of the head I'm going to force you to waltz with me'! What the hell kind of kidnap shit is this!"

General Winter hadn't expected the stupid little brat to punch him square in the jaw and then back hand him and to top it off kick him between the legs when he tried scaring him with a waltz.

"Damn bastard! You can't even dance!" Alfred continued slipping his gloves back on. "I was making progress! I almost had another fucking hot make out session and then you just waltz right in and ruined it!"

Winter looked up and saw the nation laying face down on the floor.

"So fucking close…" Alfred whined. "He was so ready to take me that night…. Bastard! Ruined…"

Winter stood and stared at this Nation. Normally he could scare anything to an inch of death. But this. THIS thing that Russia was seemingly attached too was afraid. In fact he looked like cat who was just taken away from the greatest bowel of milk in the world.

America whined again before jumping up. "I'm out of here!"

Winter grabbed his arm and turned him around and once again forced him to do a somewhat waltz. Frowning and angry that this jerk wouldn't let him leave he pushed him away.

"First of all pal I'm taken. Second of all I don't like this damn waltz. Third of all you bastard you are fucking cold! Freezing!"

Winter grabbed at him again.

"Stop that! Yer gonna freeze my hip off!" Alfred sighed. "You know what if ya want to dance then go find someone who's like you and dance. I hear snow beasts are great dancers!"

Winter grabbed him again.

"Get off! Fine I'll dance with you one time. ONE. No more."

Winter pulled him back into a dance leading him around the floor. America counted until seven minutes went by and he was sure the waltz had to be over by then. Pulling away he headed for the door again just to be stopped.

"I said one dance!" Alfred screamed in frustration. "Don't you get it?"

Winter grabbed at him once again and this time he pulled him to the center of the room.

Growling Alfred looked up. "Okay, first of all if your going to dance with me then at lest say something."

"…"

"Can't you talk? Big scary Winter can't say anything to poor little me?"

"…"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. See ya."

Winter watched not really sure what had happened when the talking fireball came rushing back. He took his hands and placed on his hip and then stared up at him with a bright smile.

"On second thought… maybe I go this waltz thing wrong. Care to teach me?"

Confused on why this idiot wasn't afraid winter pulled him around the room. It didn't matter. He was going to kill the thing that Ivan loved most and this was the thing he loved most. Just as he was going to freeze the idiot he felt some sharp hit him. Something that made his arms feel heavy.

"Ya know back home in my country before I was even known as America? I used to stay with the natives there. Yes, Native Americans… and before you think their dead you wrong. Their still there. Ah, I loved it way back then. I love my country no matter what but I learned many things and I have this necklace…"

Alfred pulled back and looked at the necklace he had slipped around Winter. It was old. If he hadn't taken such good care it would have been turned to dust by now.

"It can control an spirit. The shaman told me so. Looks like it's working. Anyway as I was leaving I remembered something I heard from someone before… about how Ivan cracked and why it's hard for him to stayed together now… And then it hit me!"

Winter groaned as he began to feel his bodies weight increase as they danced. For some reason he couldn't stop the waltz. As hard as he tired he couldn't.

"Can't stop, huh?" Alfred laughed. "Okay, halt!"

Winter stood. He was angered and confused and he saw red in his vision. The smaller one took out a small box and a needled wire. He began to sew the necklace to Winter. Coat and skin. He tugged on it to make sure it was there and repeated until he was sure it was safe.

"No hard feelings dude, but I can't stand anybody hurting my friends, my family, and especially my brother! But when you hurt my lover… well, then you pay. I may not torture like the others would have but I think this would make a nice gift for Ivan. Hm… waltz Winter."

The demon began to waltz eyes flaming red.

"Good… not then… Oh, Belarus~ Where are you, Honey?"

A gasp was heard.

* * *

Wow...

Review plz!

Chibi Russia: Review of I won't let this fangirl update!

To Rebelx3: Why yes I have noticed your comments and they always make me slime and laugh. ;D

To Little-Bloody-Thing: yes u are the 100th reviewer!

Animechick57: Yeah I know but here ur update.

MJ poe: OMG I forgot to tell all of you that I'm her American friend writing this now but I'm sticking to all her ideas of what she wants to happen. ;D

Love-for-Bakas: First of all love ur name!

om3ga'sX2ro: Yes it is.

H.E. Vaughn: new chap yes.


	15. Chapter 15

The freezing wind blew against them as the nations traveled on towards a wasteland of snow that Russia claimed was once where General Winter had his palace. All in heavily armed tanks and trucks they drove on trying to keep warm.

Russia drove with his eyes narrowed, set on the road they were taking. No humans could ever go this far into the wasteland and even though the cold wasn't affecting him it was clearing affecting some of the others. They shivered in their seats.

Canada seemed to be doing better as he seemed well prepared. All include his goggle mask that was clear so his glasses weren't affected and mask for his mouth and nose. He seemed fine in the truck and had his eyes ahead.

After a while they came across what looked like a small mountain made out of ice. Russia turned the truck leading everyone around it and pulled to a stop in some near by snow mounds. Getting out of the truck he was fallowed by Canada who wrapped himself a bright white blanket.

"You are well prepared."

"Hm?"

"Bringing a white sheet to hid yourself."

"Actually I was just cold…"

* * *

Alfred wrapped the long coat around him trying to hid the blood that stained his clothes. Looking around the place he assumed that since he took care of winter it was alright to roam around the place. Searching the halls he came across a room. It was chained up from top to bottom.

"Let's see, let's see…" He said to no one. "Weak link… weak link…"

Fingers running over one part of the chains he smiled. Taking out his gun he checked it to make sure it wasn't tampered with. Smirking he stepped back and pointed it at the one little chain.

BANG!'

"Got'ca."

The chains tumbled down the door until they were left in a heap and then turned to white dust and floating away. Walking up to the door he turned the knob and then kicked it open,

Inside the room he walked in carefully making sure nothing was going to pop out and scare the hell out of him. Then he saw it. In the middle of the room in a crystal box.

"That's…"

Rushing forward he looked in and smiled. Removed the see through top he pulled it out and wrapped it in a cloth. Then carefully he put it in his pocket.

Then turning he left with his eyes light up and a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Ivan had warned them to be careful. Not to wonder off in the palace. That anything could go wrong. They all had their guns out ready for anything to happen and after the shock of Canada having one they managed to continue without anymore shocked gasps. As they neared the front they saw something laying on the ground.

Getting closer they saw it was a knife. Not just a knife.

"Belarus!" China said rushing forward and picking it up. "It's bloody…"

England came forward and looked at it carefully. Since it was cold no one could say that had smell the blood. Walking forward they spotted more blood leading a trail. Just small drops at first then it turned into a trail. Rushing forward in fear that it might be either America's or Belarus's.

They didn't notice a pair of blue eyes noticing them and making a bee line to get there before they did.

They rounded the corner and saw her. Belarus bloody body. Her eyes opened wide as if she was still shocked of who killed her. But nations just don't die.

"Sister…"

"Let me help her, aru," China said and ran to her.

* * *

Alfred made it back to the ballroom. Taking out the small object from his pocket and held it up. Winter was suddenly sucked into the small orb. Now gone he rushed to fine a place where he could wait. No doubt that Matthew would be the first to find him.

Finding a room. He stopped. He need to get Matthew's attention without the others noticing. Surely they found the body by now. Going back he saw them looking over the body. China muttering something. So, they wanted to give her a new body? That was a lot of work to do and you needed five countries to do it.

Ah everyone is going to help her. Hm? Not Canada? That made sense. He had seem her attack him in the world meeting when him and Ivan got together. Instead he watched. With any luck they could only get her a child's body or even a baby one. But he knew even if she was reborn into a new body with all her memories she would never tell them who 'killed' her.

There! Canada was leaving the group with out anyone noticing. Damn he wished he could do that. Turning away from his hiding spot he waited until his brother was far enough without anyone being able to hear them before going into a room and ripping a piece of cloth over and over again until the door burst open.

Canada watched and then left them trying to find his brother. Listening for any sound he heard something ripping. Rushing forward gun in hand he came to a stop at a door. Taking a breath he banged it open hold the gun out ready to fire.

"Careful Mattie,"

"Al!"

Running he glomped his brother with a teary hug and wouldn't let go and cried more when his brother hugged him back just as tightly.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah.. Hey, Mattie I got a cut on my side. Can you fix it up for me?"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

Matthew took out his first aid kit and helped his brother lifted Alfred's jacket and shirt. Cleaning the small wound he took out a sewing needle to patch it up. It wouldn't hurt them. Nation's couldn't feel it if it was to heal each other. But Matthew started to slow down he he started to taken in the small wound and the massive amount of blood.

"Al…"

"Yes?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"This isn't your blood."

"I know."

"…" Matthew frowned and continued to patch up his brother. "You killed Belarus."

"Yep."

Another moment of silence. "Why didn't you make sure she _wouldn't _come back?"

"Don't worry Mattie. I made _absolutely _sure she'll never want to try and bother me again."

"But you didn't kill her!"

"I gave her three strikes. One at the meeting when she attacked me and again today and _next _time will be her final strike,"

"What are you going to do?"

"You remember Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Japan never even thought about backstabbing me again,"

Matthew pouted. "But that was just two of his children. You always do things in three,"

"Oh I was going to get rid of another one of his kids but he begged me not to strike down another child and instead I helped him make sure they were reborn,"

"So… next time…?"

Alfred looked over to the side where his brother was sitting next to him. "What?"

"Um…" Matthew fidgeted.

Alfred smiled. "Of course Mattie,"

"Really?"

"Sure! Besides it's been years since some simply _disappeared ."_

They hugged each other knowing full well someone had heard them and that someone already had two strikes on their list.

* * *

**Oh my their killers! But really all the countries are considering they all fight in wars.**

**_To TheRebelx: yes you made me Slime! Lol misspelled smile. ;D_**

**_To H.E. Vaughn: Mad or insane or shocked who can really tell with Ivan?_**

**_To Love-for-Bakas: Winter needed a change… or maybe it was just what my mind wanted to see. XD_**

**_To Yo!: No… poor Belarus… :O_**

**_To Om3ga's Z3r0: The States have bitterness in them but yes England's brothers hate him so I through more hate in there so he could get… closer to France if you know what I mean~_**

**_To CouldyLondon: I was hoping someone would find that funny! I had a dream about it and kind of bribed my friend to let me add it in and she liked it but other then that it's to what she want's in the story. _**

**_To MJ Peo: I've been told to that I leave Cliff hangers…. Ma bad! _**


	16. Chapter 16

They got Belarus into one of the trucks before heading back inside. As they got to the door it opened and both the North American brother's walked right pass them and into one truck. Neither Alfred or Matthew said anything to them but we're talking about what Alfred wanted to eat when they got home.

"What the bloody hell!" England said racing after them with France on his heels.

Ivan stood wide eyes. He had expected to see Alfred beaten and bleeding. Not a simple coat that Matthew must have lent him or just a small nick on his cheek. No, that couldn't be possible.

"What's wrong, aru?"

Looking down at China who was shivering. "It is… nothing."

"Are you sure, aru? It looks like America is alright and we have yet to see Winter, aru."

"Da. China will you stay here for a moment-"

"HEY!"

They both jumped and turned to see America standing there glaring daggers at them both. China had no idea why but he stepped back a few feet. Never make America mad when you where alone in a winter waste land.

Russia looked at him. He already knew why America was angry. Then again he suddenly felt a pang of anger for the little idiot took off with out telling him. Standing full height he glared at him. Of course America did the same thing unafraid of him.

China stood a few feet behind Russia worried and then noticed Canada standing right next to America. Well, a few inches back but it was clear he would attack if asked too. They tension stopped when a loud bang was heard form the palace.

"We need to leave," Russia said turning away to the trucks.

Walking about two feet China was stopped by the America and his brother. He felt cornered since everyone had already started checking the trucks and getting in them to leave. Standing back a little weary he asked what was wrong.

America looked up and down before turning on his heels and leaving. Canada seemed to be in thought and then shook his head at him as if saying don't worry to much about it, but China had a feeling he was going to have to worry about it.

And he might have to distant himself from Russia…

* * *

Russia drove the truck. America and Canada joined him in his truck and China said he wanted to go with Japan. So, just the three of them he wondered why it was just so quite. A few times America looked into the back where Belarus lay now breathing, her healing powers taking affect.

Once Canada looked back but then looked forward and started a conversation with America on the up coming holiday that was coming in both their countries. Not getting involved Russia continued with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Is just great to be home!" Alfred said throwing himself on his bed.

After a wonderful time getting back to America and having a late dinner with Canada they both went to his home to sleep. Back to back they fell a sleep almost instantly. As they sleep they both thought about the next world meeting.

The next day Matthew went home and Alfred flew to Ivan's home.

* * *

Ivan knew something was wrong with his sisters wounds. The wounds didn't match Winter's. What was even stranger was that whoever did this missed all her vital points and just let her suffer more then need be. As if someone was playing cat and mouse.

It was also clear this was revenge for something. Sitting next to her was Ukraine. She held her hands and cried. Not knowing just what to do he left. He needed help to find out who did this. Picking up the phone he called China and his friend seemed a little weary about helping him, but said he would try.

Rubbing his head he went back to Russia. Once home he went to bed and laid down and had trouble falling a sleep but at some point he slipped into sleep.

* * *

As he slept he remembered years ago when he was young. Walking around with his sisters. They were making a a snowman and then it shifted and he saw the red square. He was standing there talking to a boss. Then it moved on to he first meet Winter.

How it became a bloody war and the snow in Russia became red with blood and horror filled his face as the battle blood continued. When he was young and waltz with Winter and then when his face was looming closer.

He felt his chest tightening in his sleep. He felt his heart pounding and sweat foam. Struggling in his dreams he tried to see anything else but the blood that filled his vision. In his dream he was screaming as one human after another was killed and their blood spilled in front of him and onto the white now.

Suddenly it left him as he felt something warm come to him. Hands dabbing his forehead and words of comfort. Relaxing he let this warmth comfort him and soon he saw a flied of sun flowers. How he loved sun flowers.

Soon he was in a wonderful dream.

Opening his eyes slowly Ivan clearly remembered the nightmare. He shivered but then remembered the dream bout the sunflowers. How strange that they would fallow a nightmare but it made him feel better. Rubbing his face with one hand he started to stretch when he noticed…

"How do you keep getting into my bed!" Ivan yelled trying to sit up fast.

Alfred was prepared this time. He had tied himself to Ivan's side with a thin sheet just incase of a rude awaking and to avoid being flung on the floor.

"Good morning… I came here yesterday night but you were sleeping. Morning kiss!"

"Get out!"

"No…!" Alfred whined and held on.

Ivan gave up and laid back down bring Alfred with him. He didn't want to fight right now as he had a headache. Looking up he thought about seeing his sister today but her boss said they would take care of her.

Looking down he wondered how someone so loud could always mange to be so quite in the mornings. Looking at the clock her cursed in his own tongue about killing father time.

"You know you can't kill him. He'll probably sleeping anyway," Alfred responded snuggled closer.

Ivan stopped eyes wide. "You understood me."

"Duh. I have been learning,"

"How much do you know?"

"Enough I think,"

Ivan rubbed his temples trying to think of what to do know. This time he didn't ignore Alfred's snuggle. Awkwardly he accepted it. He was too tired and confused about what had happened. Later… no, when Alfred was busy he would go back and fins Winter. He couldn't have just left Alfred alone.

Looking up and absentmindedly rubbing Alfred's small of his back as the smaller one slipped back into a half sleep sighing happily.

Where could Winter have gone? Groaning he forced himself up and ripped the sheet that tied him and the American together he stood up walking to a door near his room.

"Ivan?"

"I am going to take a shower. Go back to sleep,"

"M'kay,"

* * *

Once he was gone Alfred sat up and stretched no longer tired. Pulling out the necklace he was wearing. The small orb no bigger then two inches. Inside the small figure of Winter glaring daggers at him, eyes crimson red that disagreed with the pale being. Kissing the bulb he watched at it froze over in the inside.

Laughing he slipped in back under his shirt and hopped off the bed. Moving the sheets around until he had fixed the bed. Taking off his socks he tossed them into his suitcase. Next eh shook off his pants and the top shirt, leaving only his undershirt and boxes on.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he swung his legs back and forth smiling wide. He had taken a shower before he had gone to bed and now he was planning on seducing Ivan. He had waited enough for the other to come after him. So, the only thing left was to seduce him and since Ivan was a little down this was just the right pick up.

When he heard the shower turn off Alfred sat there still grinning. With the steam rustling around the room he saw Ivan come out with only pants on and drying his hair with a towel. He walked right passed him and then stopped and looked back.

"Weren't you wearing clothes?"

"Was wearing clothes. He what's that on you forehead?"

Ivan looked up and rubbing it with a towel.

"Nope still there… little to the left… here, let me get it."

Leaning forward Ivan expected him to get rid of it, not Alfred to pulled him down on tope of him with their lips pressed together. Ivan pulled back right away but he made the mistake of looking into those eyes. The sky eyes that reflected his face of hesitation, confusion and fear. Slowly he felt Alfred's warm hands smoothed against his cheeks pulling him back down until their lips met again, then time more gently.

Ivan was a little tense when he deepened the kiss, but Alfred's kisses were so wonderfully good. Without much thought he urged the American to part his lips which he did gladly. Sliding his tongue in he felt them both shiver as the two slick muscles meet and ran along one another.

When Ivan felt Alfred running his fingers through his hair he pushed further, almost forcing dominance over his mouth. Trailing down he kissed the soft spot that he knew would earn him a moan.

"Ah…"

Ivan started to suckle the neck slowly and he reached down and cupped Alfred, rubbing him slowly, earning pleased moans, as his hips moved against his hand. Pressing down a little hard he groaned himself at his own lower region growing hard.

Using his other hand he slid it under Alfred's shirt and to a nipple and teased it with his thumb. Alfred gasped and arched a little. Ivan removed both hands and grabbed his writes and pinned them on wither side of his head.

Leaning down he kissed the tanned chest as much as he could and took a hard nipple into his mouth earning a mewl.

"Mm…!"

Moving to the next one he looked up at the panting man who was looking at him with lust. Pulling back he stared into his eyes. He had never seen someone actually wanting him. Leaning down he kissed him again and tried to take off that little pendent orb.

"Nuh-uh, it stays on. But you can take off everything else~"

A little confused he quickly pushed it out of his mind and started to pull the shirt off of Alfred and then shook off his own pants. Pulling Alfred further on the bed they shared another kiss, this time more forceful and demanding. Reachiing down to the last article on the American's body he blushed.

Alfred moaned happily as Ivan started to stroke him. Throwing his head back he panted. He was too hot and too hard and filled with need from the other man that it was driving him crazy. Spreading his legs he indicated just what he wanted and let out a gasp as a finger circled around his entrance.

"Ah~! Ivan, I need you,"

Ivan blushed and looked away but didn't stop his actions. What was this feeling in his chest? Why was his heart pounding in his chest? What was this little idiot doing to him?

Fall in love.

That was the answer but he didn't want to believe it. Just as he was going to pulled back he jumped with Alfred suddenly sat up and grabbed his hand. He watched Alfed seemed to pretending to count his fingers and then put one in his mouth.

"Uh…" Ivan moan.

The sight and feel of Alfred sucking on his finger made him completely hard and throbbing. The soft tongue coating his fingers with care. Swallowing hard he reached down and stroked his cock. Alfred didn't seem pleased with that and scooted closer and pushing both of his legs over Ivan's. With his free hand he stroked the Russian.

Ivan panted. It felt good, but he wouldn't close his eyes. Instead he touched Alfred back and shivered as he moan making his finger feel with sensation. Soon their cocks were slick with precum and the normal wetness.

Alfred pulled the fingers out of his mouth. Ivan lowered his hand under him and pushed in a finger. He sighed and forced himself to relax as a second one entered. [panting he felt three inside him and pushed down to deepen them earning another groan. Alfred held tighter onto his lover and stared into his eyes. Only three inches apart saw something change. Ivan started pulling back

'Fuck no!'

Alfred forced himself on Ivan's lap and pushed his cock under him. Since he still wasn't stretched enough he knew it would be stupid to try an force Ivan into his body but he knew another trick. Using one arm to keep Ivan from tearing away he began to rock his hips back and forth cause them to both moan loudly.

"Ah, it's feels good right?" Alfred moaned pushing down harder.

Ivan was at a loss for words as he felt Alfred sitting on his lap. No, he was in shock as he felt the other move himself on his cock, feeling the heated entrance quivering as it rubbing against his hardness. Groaning he attacked Alfred's neck who let out a throatily moan of pleasure.

"Ivan… please, I need you,"

Now purely on instinct he pushed Alfred down on to the bed and pushed his still wet fingers back in searching for that spot.

"Yes!" Alfred screamed arching high off the bed.

Pulling them down Ivan spread the shaking legs and pushed the tip to the wet entrance shivering at the heat that touched his tip. Licking his lips he leaned forward ready to push in-

"Russia! Belarus has woken up and-! ...uh..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so tired at tw in the morning so I going to thank everyone who review as ASPA**

**TheRebel: update and I shortened ur name because Im so dead from lack of sleep XD**

**Cloudlylondon: Thank u. it was my friends idea to the story about the killer thing since countries go to war and... kill... :D**

**MJ Poe: I rock likr rockin roll! lol im running on auto here**

**Bloody little thing: creepy yes, i wrote it yes, my idea, no.**

**next chapter... x.x dies. I have no idea when it will be but I was thinking about adding the rest of the lemon but should I or shouldn't I? hm... maybe I should just leave it like this.**


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred glared up at the ceiling. Okay, clam down and think. What the hell just happened? One minute he was enjoy this intimate time with his lover when someone walked in to yell about Belarus. Said person blushed and screamed and ran off.

Ivan had apparently been extremely embarrassed about this because he crumpled on top of him, not moving at all. So there they were in an awkward position and then Alfred nearly screamed when Ivan pulled away from him and ran back to the bathroom.

"Mother fucker!" Alfred screamed sitting up. "Ivan! Get back out here!"

"Niyt!"

"Ivan!"

"Глупый американский!"

"I can understand you, ya know!"

* * *

Gilbert waited and waited and damn he was so hungry. Laying back down on his bed he heard foot steps. Staying where he was he waited for Ludwig to come it but instead he was greeted by too familiar people.

"Hurry up!"

"He'll be home soon!"

"Francis! Antonio!"

Jumping up he ran up the stairs to his friends and hugged them. He noticed England there too fidgeting and looking around as if worried he was doing something bad. Wait, he was doing something bad. They snuck into Germany's house!

"Let's go, mon ami!"

"Ja!"

They all left the house without Germany being home. England was nervous and worried. He had been there asking for Prussia last time and he waved if off that no one had seen the ex-nation. Feeling a bit Guiltily he leaned against the window of the car they were in holding his stomach feeling sick.

France and Spain talked with Prussia about living arrangements. Hey talked for the hours they were on the road to the airport, only stopping to get Gilbert something to eat. After that they boarded the plan heading towards England's house.

"Why my house?"

"Burder wouldn't think to look there. Just at Francis and Antonio,"

"Alright…"

"Do not worry, Mon cher, it is only for a few days. Then we will know where to hid him."

"Alright…" Arthur repeated.

* * *

Once on the plan Arthur ordered some tea. When it came he inhaled the scent. How he loved tea. Sipping it slowly he let Francis hold hand. Happy he smiled and felt hi face heat up a little. It was wonderful to be together with Francis after all this time.

The older blond man looked down at his lover who was leaning on him, eyes closed with a smile on his face. Smiling back he kissed the hair and went back to talking with his friends. After a little while Gilbert fell a sleep and Antonio followed suit.

Now alone they talked about what to do when they told at the world meeting about them together. Smiling France thought about it. It wouldn't be too shocking since the only one who thought he was keeping his love for him secret from everyone was England.

The plan landed and the sky was thick with rain clouds. It was pouring. England sighed and took them to the gift shop so they could buy umbrellas.

Once home France and Spain stayed for a few hours before going home to their countries. Prussia waved goodbye and went inside. England kissed France goodbye and waited until the car had left well out of sight.

Going inside he wondered where his guest had wondered off to. He found Gilbert a sleep on the couch. He was out like a light.

Sitting down on a chair Arthur started to do embroidery as a ways to relax. As he started he thought about what to make. Sitting back it took him a few minutes before he thought about making something for Francis. As he worked the needle he hadn't noticed how much time had passed when he heard groaning. Looking up at the couch he saw Gilbert rubbing his eyes and his little bird seeming to wake up at the same time as he did.

"Good evening," Arthur said and went back to his task. "May I ask you something? If you do not mind that is,"

"Sure, what is it?"

Arthur paused. "Why did Germany lock you in the basement?"

Gilbert looked at him with an unreadable face. "It's because…"

"You don't have to tell me. I know Francis knows but he wouldn't tell me,"

"Yeah, he wouldn't. Well, since you're letting me stay here I might as well let you in on it. My Burder… he got mad at me for something I did. And he decided to put me on a leash and since I'm no longer a Nation it was easy for me to, uh, disappear without warning. Since I kept trying to explain what had happened. It just made him angrier and then one day he told me to go out and buy myself some books, diaries, and anything I would want for a long time. I went out and got them… stupid because my birthday was a few days away."

Arthur set aside his needle work and listened.

"I got all the stuff I wanted. Mostly fresh diaries, since I was running low on them. I got home and everything was fine for the next few days. I spent my time reading two of the books I had gotten. Then my birthday came and I spent all day with my friends and then I went home and drank beer with West. He only had one, saying he had a meeting in the morning."

Gilbert looked away rubbing his hands as he closed his eyes and remembered what had happened.

* * *

"Oi! Come on West! Drink with me a little more!"

"No. I have a meeting tomorrow. Here, you can have more,"

"Ja!"

Gilbert happily drank more until he started seeing double of everything. Then he remembered passing out at some point. Hours later he felt himself being lifted. He held on knowing where they were going. He was soon laid on his bed. After a few hours he had sobered up enough to sit up and noticed a lot around him. One of the perks of being immortal.

He was a little surprised that West was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him. Blinking he sat up and yawned.

"What is it West?"

"I need to ask you something important,"

"Ja?"

"Is it true… when you were forced to live with Russia?"

Gilbert sat up more. "Is that still bothering you?"

"Of course it is!"

Flinching at the loud voice he held his head. "Oi!"

"Is it true, Gilbert or not?"

"Well, Ja. There was something else too… "

After a long time of silence and Ludwig's mouth hanging open clearly not expecting what he had heard he stood up tall in fierce. It made Gilbert back way on his bed until his back was pressed against the wall.

"You what!" Germany yelled.

"I thought it was time you knew… Besides I was going to go and see him about it-,"

"You won't do no such thing!"

"Hey, listen, I know your mad but-"

Slap!

The stinging feeling on his cheek burned and Gilbert held his now red cheek, eyes wide with shock. He knew his bruder would be upset, but this. This wasn't upset. Then was furious. Rubbing his cheek in shook he watched as West left his room and came back with something.

"Give me your arm." Germany commanded.

Still in a shocked state Gilbert held out his right arm, still rubbing his burning skin. He felt something prick his skin.

"Hey! What's that!" Gilbert tried pulling his arm away but to no avail.

"This is something you need."

"W-West! Did you just drug me?" Gilbert screamed as he jumped up and tried to move away but his body soon felt heavy. A dizzy spell took over him and he slumped on the bed trying to get things to stay still. Soon he was coming and going. Some things he saw was West moving his things, then he guess he fell a sleep or blacked out again and then saw his little bruder leaning over him with a serious face.

Soon he was lifted and carried. Wondering where they were going he tried to talk but only groans of protest came out. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the basement on a small twin size bed. His books, and daires that he had bough ten a few days ago on an old shelf. Getting up he ran to the door and it was lock.

"West! This isn't funny! Let me out! West! West! Bruder! Ludwig! Please let me out! You know I hate being in small places! West! WEST….!"

* * *

"And I stayed there for the longest time. Later he would let me out, but I had to stay in the same room as him."

"That's awful…"

"He was just mad."

"Still that's inexcusable. But, Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"What did you do?"

"Sorry, Arthur but… I'm not ready to tell you that part yet…"

"Ah, that's alright. Let me show you the guestroom,"

* * *

"Ivan! Come out right now!"

"Go away!"

Alfred growled in frustration. Alright if Ivan wasn't going to come out then he would have to go in. Shifting the blanket around himself he got off the bed and walked up to the door and pounding on it with his fist.

"Open the door!"

"No."

Sighing he knew what he had to do but he rather have Ivan do it.

Ivan had a towel wrapped around him as he sat with his back to the door. His face was still burning. Again he had gotten lost in those eyes! Those lovely eyes… no! Shaking his head he looked down at his problem. What would have happened if had continued? Would he ever get out of the blond's hold?

"Ivan, are you sitting against the door?"

"Da. Why?"

"Cause now I'm sitting with my back against the door!" Came the happy reply.

Sighing he wondered how that idiot could be so happy when he had so many troubles in his country at the moment. Not saying anything he hopped that the American would go some else or go back to sleep or even-

"Ah… ah…"

What the hell was he doing! Ivan tensed at the voice that was moaning. Gritting his teeth he started to move when he heard Alfred moan pleasantly.

"Oh, Ivan~ Yes…!"

Ivan cursed as he felt himself throb. The moans and whimpers continued to get louder. Trying to block it out he tried to think of anything else. But the only thing that was entering his mind was Alfred under him moaning his name.

Growling he stood growled through the door. "Move."

Jumping up in triumph Alfred hopped back on the bed and waited for the door to open. Ivan yanked it open almost came as the sight\.

Alfred lay on the bed with his legs spread and hands under himself spreading himself for Ivan to see his throbbing entrance that was quivering with want. His body flushed with need and want, eyes hazed with lust and love, face stained with a lovely blush, and his mouth opened with heated pants.

Swallowing he climbed on top and looked into the other's eyes again. No trick, no hidden meaning. Alfred truly loved him…

"AH! Ivan!"

Pressing in slowly he watched his face lighting up with pleasure. Hissing at the heat around him Ivan paused all the way in panting. They stayed there unmoving for a minute when Ivan gasped and Alfred rolled his up moaning his name.

"Alfred…"

"Ah~ Ivan, please more- Ah~! Oh yes! It's so good!"

"A-Alfred…"

Alfred was lost in pleasure. All he knew and could feel was Ivan. They fit so perfect together. Moaning loudly he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck kissing him with everything he heard trembled with shivers as he was kissed back with emotion. Suddenly he fetl something that made him scream.

"AHH! Ivan there! Right there! Nn…! Please harder!"

If Ivan wasn't already rock hard he would somehow gotten hard. Thrusting hard and deep he moaned himself at how their bodies melted together. He nipped and bite at Alfred neck as he withering thrashed about lost in pleasure that he was giving him.

Feeling himself getting closer he pulled Alfred up onto the pillows and pulled on leg over his shoulder so he could go deeper.

Alfred screamed in pleasure his eyes closed as he moaned loudly. He throwing his head back feeling Ivan latch onto his right nipple, sucking greedily and the other being played with. Holding onto his lover's neck he felt himself getting closer. Holding on tight he through his head back at the feeling of Ivan getting bigger, ready to cum. With one final thrust they came together.

"Ivan…!" Alfred moaned and he arched up.

"Alfred," Ivan whispered in a haze.

Alfred panted hard at the feeling of hot cum side him, filling him and the wet heat now on their stomachs. He felt Ivan moving back and was ready to cry when lips touched his in the mostly loving manner he could ever remember.

Closing his eyes he enjoyed the kiss forgetting everything but just them. His heart pounded when the kiss broke but their lips stay hovered together. Violent eyes meet sky blue eyes.

"I love you, Ivan," Alfred whispered sleepily but the love was heard in his words.

Blushing Ivan watched his eyes closed slowly with that smile still on his face. Pulling out his heard the other hiss and open his eyes. Resting on him, he nuzzled Alfred's neck. Sighing he knew he would have to face it.

He was in love with Alfred.

But he wouldn't tell him that.

Not yet.

Regret was soon to follow his not telling the American he loved him. And little did he know that the words he would tell the blond in the morning would break both their hearts and could he… no. Would he be brave enough to heal them?

Worst he didn't notice two small glowing red eyes glaring through Alfred's orb as he drifted off too sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the lemon!**

**Now I have had some people say their lost and if you can tell what that is I will gladly explain it in the next chapter.**

**To oXCookieMonsterXo: lol I hate writing early in the morning but that's when I feel the best at writing. BTW your name looks familiar… I think I've come across you before!**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: It's alright. Sometimes I confuse my friends words in the story and confuse myself.**

**To Awesome: The rest had been added.**

**To Cerulean Gaze: Aw thank you I'll tell my friend she'll like that. I just write (And try and squeeze my own ideas in XD)**

**To love-for-bakas: Still lov ur name. Alfred was indeed pissed.**

**To FeelBAD: don't feel bad, feel glad.**


	18. Chapter 18

Turning the hot water on I van filled the tub. Ivan sighed as he looked back through the open door at the bed. Alfred was still a sleep curled up in a ball attempting to keep warm. The only thing he could see was the top of his head and the little cowlick that refused to stay down.

Once the bath was ready he got in and relaxed. Reaching up he grabbed the remote over the sehfl and turned on the tv. Most nations and people would never thought he had one of these in the bath but he found watching the news and bathing in the hot water relaxing and the fact his heated tub kept him warm for as long as he wanted.

Poor he wasn't. On the news they were talking about an earthquake in Turkey. It said that people were missing. He saw Turkey in the background helping some people pilling rocks out. Of course no one would notice him as a nation.

He heard shifting and looked over at the bed. Alfred shifted more and sat up with the sheet wrapped around him. He looked around before seeing him. Ivan nodded and went back to watching the news. Of course he knew that America's country would be first to send aid. Always was.

Still watching the news Ivan was surprised that Alfred didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom and hared straight for the shower. The other may have showered for three minutes, scrubbing himself clean from their activities and then walked out.

Ivan said nothing as Alfred settled into the tub with him leaning back against him, relaxing and watching the news. Ivan frowned. How much Russian had he learned? Still he admitted him like Alfred's warmth. Closing his eyes he tried to think of where winter could be.

As he did he felt something fuzz. opening his eyes he saw Alfred had shifted around sitting on his lap washing his hair for him. Wrapping his arm's around the smaller male he closed his eyes so the shampoo wouldn't get into them.

It was nice to have someone around who cared about him. Loved him. It was just that they weren't supposed to be together. Ivan was sure somewhere it was against the laws of nature to be together. Russia and America were two countries that couldn't be as one and yet Alfred had found a loop. As their human selves and not nations selves.

"What'ca thinking about?"

"О том, как бы вы моглинайти лазейку,"

"I can find anything when I want too,"

Ivan chuckled. "На самом деле сейчас?"

"Yep! Keep your eyes closed, I'ma rinse them now,"

Warm water fell on his head as one hand gently washed the soap out. Then he felt Alfred settle on his chest. Opening his eyes he was met with the sky one's.

"I like when you smile, Ivan."

"I smile a lot."

"No, your real smile," Alfred said with a happy sigh. "It makes my heart beat faster,"

Ivan felt his heart beat faster and looked up at the tv. It was talking about some people in his country getting ready for the winter.

Winter. Where was he? Ivan tried to think as held Alfred so he would slip under the water and drown himself. He felt the light chain on the other's neck. Did he always have this on? Tugging at it he didn't expect the reaction.

Alfred pulled back grabbing at the orb and bringing it to his lips and kissing it. For a moment he swore he saw the orb go from what look like mist to pure white again.

"Don't do that!" Alfred said loudly with worry on his face.

Rising an eye Ivan frown and reached up again for it. "Why? What is it?"

"No! Don't touch it!" Alfred pulled further back.

Ivan reached up and they had a struggling match for said orb but Alfred kept a death grip around it as if it was something perilous if he got it. The water splashed around everywhere. Ivan grabbed it and almost yanked it free but Alfred lunged forward pushing them under the water. Now Ivan had always enjoyed having a large bath but now it seemed to be at his disadvantage .

They struggled over it and somehow flipped positions and Ivan pinned one of Alfred Arms over his head and was making a reach for the orb. Alfred slapped it away and kicked at him.

"Get off!"

"Not until you show me what you have!"

It was then the door opened.

Both eyes looked at the door and Ivan froze. Alfred simply stared with a from wondering why the hell someone always came in when they were in certain positions. The man's mouth was hanging open with just as much shock as Ivan.

Who wouldn't be? They were in a bath naked, Ivan was on top of Alfred holding him down, the water half gone from the splashing. Alfred's right leg hanging over the side of the tub and the other one pulled up, his arm over his head and the other one on Ivan's shoulder. And Ivan had left hickeys on Alfred's neck last night.

Maybe a minute had passed but it felt like hours for Ivan and the man who was still in shock and oddly pale. Ivan made to move but brushed against Alfred by mistake causing him to let out a gasping moan and closed his eyes.

The man turned and ran out of the house. Ivan was smiling in shock of disbelief. Last night they had been seen by Ukraine and this time… this time…

"How are you going to explain this to your boss?"

* * *

England sat on France's lap. He had come to visit his lover since he had heard that the nation had been busy with paper work. He helped a little such as putting them in order, before France signed them. Now with that down he was sitting on his lap and they were talking about going out to eat when the door banged open.

Germany.

France stood up and in front of England. "May I ask why you forced your way into my home?"

"Where is he!" Germany yelled demanding.

"Where is who?" Francis asked surprised.

"You know who I'm talking about! Where is Gilbert!"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was on his birthday a few years ago." France growled out.

Germany glared and then seemed to noticed England. Trying not to jump England leaned his cheek against France's shoulder wrapping his arms around the Frenchman's arms. Why was Germany so angry?

"I suggest you leave my home." France said with a growl.

Germany growled but then he turned and left. They both knew it was too easy and something was going to happen. England knew it was. France urged him to stay with him for the night and he agreed. Germany was mad and he was going to take out on someone and since Gilbert was missing he knew of the perfect replacement.

* * *

"I'll make us some breakfast!"

The was the last thing Ivan had heard as Alfred ran down stairs to make them food. Ivan wanted to question him on how the hell he could even move. Ivan knew he was small in size but Alfred seemed to be fine. Other he had forced had been sore for days and some couldn't even walk.

Getting dressed he thought about what he was going to say to his boss. It wasn't like their bosses didn't know what each embodiment looked like and he had often see Alfred when they had meeting with the American president.

This was bad but he wondered what would happened now. Alfred hadn't been affected. He welcomed it as a step further in their relationship and was going to tell his boss. Wrapping his scarf around his neck he sighed and walked down stairs.

To his greatest shock was on the table was not some American dish he had expected. Instead he found something he had had a few times in America and enjoyed. Eggs, hash browns, sausages and bacon, and a pancake. Only thing that was off it was smiling at him.

It made him want to laugh but he retrained himself not too. Looking up he saw Alfred looking at the orb, his back to him. Why did he kept kissing it that thing he didn't know.

"This is nice."

"You think so? I make this at home,"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"Sure can!" Alfred grinned as he turned around and tucked the orb back into his shirt. "I can make a lot of stuff! You should try some of the soupd I can make!"

"What kind cane you make?" Ivan bite into some eggs.

"Depends on what you like. I can make anything since my country isn't just one culture,'

Pausing Ivan looked up in thought. That was right. America had every kind of culture in his country which meant he was not only unique in so many ways but that might have been why he would pick up on his native tongue as quick as he could.

"Hey, Ivan, when can you back to my place? I got something I want to show you,"

"Ah, I will go with you whenever you want," Ivan said.

"Let's go tomorrow! I bet you can't guess what I-"

"it will be our last,"

"…What?" Alfred looked confused.

"Five dates, da? And only five dates and the bond was said to be. After the fifth date we'll go our separate ways,"

Ivan was ready for yelling, screaming maybe even getting hit and America getting his way, but none of that happened. He looked up wondering why he hadn't been attacked yet. The sight made him pang with guilt.

There across the table Alfred sat in shock. He was slightly slumped like a weight had been dropped onto his shoulders, mouth opened as if trying to think of anything to say, an almost gasping whimper from his throat and the worst part was the tears that streamed down.

Then the blond stood up in his shocked state and took his jacket and left. Ivan sat there feeling the cold against him.

"Жаль, что я сломал свое сердце, Альфред... но если ты останешься со мной, то вы будете в опасности ... Я люблю тебя,"

* * *

**A/N: YES I USED GOOGLE. SHAME ON ME. shame on me... ;o;**

**О том, как бы вы моглинайти лазейку = About how only you could find a loophole**

**На самом деле сейчас = Really now?**

**Жаль, что я сломал свое сердце, Альфред... но если ты останешься со мной, то вы будете в опасности ... Я люблю тебя = I'm sorry I broke your heart, Alfred… but if you stay with me then you will be in danger… I love you**

**For those of you wondering why Alfred keeps kissing the orb, it's because Winter can't stand warmth and Alfred's lis are as Ivan knows very, very warm.**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Aw~ thank you! I wish it was mine. Well I think it's half mine now since I add things in such as the lemons, more drama, ;D**

**To : Sorry, but we seem to lose Beta so often. L it's like the site won't let us have one.**

**To love-for-bakas: Alfred get's what he wants and he wanted Ivan. XD France wa the worst Papa ever but it worked out for Alfred. Yes, Winter is still waiting to get free.**

**To mimiminite: I think we should all try again to get a beta, but I often go back and rewrite the words I find off, but it would be nice for fresh eyes.**

**To cloudy London: I had to clear of some stuff before more things happen. I must leave cliff hangers before I… well I don't know why. XD I like them?**


	19. Chapter 19

Matthew didn't ask what was wrong when his brother came to his house. Even thought his brother looked depressed he didn't press him to tell him what happened. Instead he brought the other some food. He was shocked when it was refused.

Setting the try aside Matthew sat down on the bed. For a moment he wondered about saying something but nothing came to mind. Sighing he crawled under the blankets to join his brother. He was glad at lest Alfred knew he was there by moving back and shifting so they were holding each other. Head tucked under Al's head Matthew started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Antonio pulled up the last of the dirt. Whipping the sweat off his brow he set back to work in his tomato filed. As he continued to harvest the ones on his side he looked over at the human workers. No one ever knew who he was so he talked to them and ate with them on breaks but other then his first name no one knew who he was truly.

Getting down on his knees he saw some fresh tomatoes hiding under some vines. Smiling he reached under and started to pick them. He smiled as he thought about how good they would taste when he got home to cook them.

Now with four baskets filled with them he started to load them onto a truck when he felt a shadow loom over him. Looking up in wonder, mouth a little open he stared into crystal blue eyes.

"Hola, Germany."

"Where is Gilbert?"

"Mi amigo? Is he not with you?"

Germany continued with his glared. It was clear that he was in a clam rage. Antonio was hoping he wouldn't let anything slip. He wasn't as good at lying like Francis and Gilbert where and he was easily tricked. Going back to work he tried to think of something to say. Chewing on his lip he was about to tell the other that he was going home soon.

"Very well. I will leave then,"

Turning Antonio looked and him already going. It didn't leave a good feeling in the pit of his stomach but he would have to deal with it until he was at home. Gathering the last of the tomatoes he help the workers take them before heading home.

Opening the door he walked in and went straight for the shower. Taking a cool one to sooth he warm skin form the heat he thought about what he, Gilbert and Francis would be doing the next time they were together. He had been wanting for them to go to the Greatest Show on Earth. It had been years since they had seen it and no doubt that many things had changes.

Turning off the water he shook his head and grabbed towels to dry himself. Once done he walked into his room and grabbed some clothes to sleep in. Once dressed he wondered to his kitchen and took out a tomato he had brought from work. It was now cooled from leaving it in the fridge.

Biting into it he wondered if he should call Francis and tell him about Germany's unexpected visit. Taking another bite he picked up his phone he started to text out what had happened when suddenly something stung his head making him fall in pain and his vision unfocused. He grabbed his head trying to figure just what had happened he was pulled up and then slammed on his back, his arms pinned on either side of his head.

"Que…?" He whimpered still dazed. Whatever had hit him had hit hard.

* * *

Arthur returned home. As he sat down to see what new work had come in he noticed the lack of Gilbert. Looking around he stood up and went to find him. He found him out in the garden sitting on the steps, chewing on something. Maybe chicken or something.

Sititng down next to the albino he frowned. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Ja?"

"Uh, well I don't really know how to say this… but, when you're with Francis and Antonio-, what I mean to say is… well, Could you-"

"Not to have sex with him?"

"Er… Yes."

"Okay."

Arthur blushed. "You three are awfully calm about this…"

"Well, it's just friends with befits. It just happened sometimes. Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Well, yes."

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes. "It shouldn't. France may not look like it but he is very loyal."

* * *

Matthew was staring at the orb. They could see fine with out their glasses but they loved glasses. Not that Al would tell anyone, but still. Matthew could see two small eyes looking right back at him. Red eyes, reader then Prussia eyes. It was giving him a death glare.

"Are you Winter?" he asked softly.

The thing nodded, tapping on the glass.

"Oh…"

It tapped hard as if trying to get out. Leaning forwards more he looked at it one last time before kissing the orb. He swore he heard it hiss as the orb turn pure white again. So, Alfred really found it.

"If you think, so my idiot brother finally found it, then yes. I did find it,"

Matthew sat up a little looking at his brother. "I never said idiot… are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. So, Mattie?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Russ?"

"He's with Kuma.. Kumakara. I think their playing outside."

Alfred nodded and then wrapped the blankets more around himself. Damn, he felt awful. No, he felt like someone beat him and then beat him and just for fun threw him in a pot of boiling oil. Sighing he sat up feeling aches on his body.

"I'm depressed aren't I?"

"Yes. I'll make you some pancakes,"

Hopping off the bed Matthew rushed to make the food. He had seen his brother depressed before, but these signs were different. It was more like he brother had lost something that couldn't be replaced and simply excepting the fact. Unlike last time his brother spent it drinking and going into a depression by sleeping for days.

There was no drinking and Alfred got up with him. There was no screaming and leave me alone, but stillness. No anger, to morning tears and swings in his mood, just there plain and simple. Sighing he flipped the pancakes.

Once done he set them on a platter and took them upstairs. Back in the room he saw Alfred sitting on the bed with his laptop. He was typing away as fast as he could on the keyboard and then he stopped and then he leaned down to look at something before sitting back up.

"Al?"

"Mattie… the next world meeting is in a few days right?"

"oui,"

"Perfect!" Alfred smiled.

"Why? What are you planning…?" Matthew asked worriedly.

Alfred smiled and looked down at the orb. The little eyes looked out but aside from that it was still white. Looking up at the ceiling where Matthew had painted on clouds he smiled.

"Want to see me make a new contract?"

Matthew smiled. "Okay! Pancakes?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!"

Matthew was happy that his brother was happy.

* * *

The world meeting was held and all the nations gathered in. it was being held in France, which was a good thing. As everyone filled in and signed their names, Spain's boss came without him. He told everyone that the nation wasn't feeling well, even though their country was fine.

"H need help or anything?" Alfred asked.

"No, he said he was just feeling under the weather." Said Spain's boss who was wondering just when America had gotten from one side of the room to another with in a split second.

When the meeting started America took his seat. This time he had moved his name plate next to Canada's. They sat side by side and it was talked about how winter got out- shit. Kiss the orb; that's better. How he got out and was missing. So far he had yet to rise anywhere.

America smiled. He had the advantage and only Canada knew, but then again they shared so much that if America gained the upper hand then so did Canada and vice versa. The meeting went on and no one seemed surprised when France proudly announced his and England's engagement . Well, except everyone's bosses but when they tried to argue it was cleared up that Nations could be married together. Since they were not human that meant when they did get married it was a bond that happened when they spoke ancient words to one another.

In the end it was clear that their bosses couldn't stop them. Then it was talked about what to do about other matters. When the meeting was over Alfred told his brother that he would have to tell him about it instead and then took off as fast as he could.

Russia had seen America flee from the room. His heart pinged with hurt but he had to let Alfred go. They couldn't be together. His boss already had a fit and now that France and England were getting married it meant more trouble for him.

Getting up from his seat he went to find his room in the hotel. As he walked he wondered if should talk to the American? No, that was dangerous. He couldn't. He was already having a hard time trying to convince himself that he was no in love with Alfred but cursed himself because he knew it was true.

Alfred had it many times. I love you, Ivan. Simple and sweet with the full meaning of it. No matter were they were Alfred would always say it, text him it even thought he wouldn't send one back. As he walked down the hallway he found his room.

Sliding in the key he heard it click and he opened it and walked in letting it close by itself. Setting down the files he took off his coat and suit jacket. The time was gone too and he undid his scarf. He folded it gently and placed it in his suitcase for safe keeping, know he would put it back on in a few hours.

Laying down on the bed he sighed. Tears threatened him and he wouldn't let them slide down. Even thought alone he wasn't going to cry. He had to fine Winter and somehow trap him again. Then maybe he would at lest finish the last date. Or even just be friends with Alfred.

As Ivan thought he started to look around. Not there. Just the files sitting there, his jacket hanging on the chair, his scarf on the table-

Table?

Sitting up Ivan looked at the scarf and then kicked the suit case open. No, it really was on the table. Looking back his eyes blazed. Someone was in his room. Turning on his heels he was ready to kill said person when arms wrapped around him and pulled him back onto the bed. Pulling back he looked into all too familiar eyes.

There was Alfred smiling brightly up at him with sky eyes and arms around his neck. He had a hold on Ivan, knees pulled up to either side of the Russian's waist. Before Ivan could even think he heard the happy voice whisper with lust into his ear.

"Become one with America~"

* * *

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Ah thank you. I heard about it on the news when it happened. Many things will happen.**

**To love-for-bakas: Will you get your wish or will it be for not? Thanks for your thought on what can happen. I was just go on a long breaks because we were out of ideas, now we have some. Thanks!**

**Any ideas are welcomed!**


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred sighed softly, his eyes closed and head tilted to left, his heart beating slightly faster then normal as Ivan kissed his neck. The spot wasn't the most sensitive but it felt nice. He had shocked the taller man and somehow ended up straddling his lap and Ivan had kissed him as if he was afraid of where it would lead and then ended up like this.

Nothing went past the kiss and the newly forming hickey but it was hesitant as if his lover had been forced mention the deal. Opening his eyes a little he reached to hold Ivan's back, rubbing his back trying to encourage the next stage along.

It was then that Ivan gasped and snapped out of what he was doing and remembering that he wasn't supposed to be with Alfred. He had to find winter.

"Come on, Ivan," Alfred whispered. "You know I love you,"

Throat tightening Ivan lowered his head to the American's chest and gritted his teeth. "No. you don't love."

"Yes. Yes, I do love you,"

"Stop saying that! You don't love me! No one loves me!"

Nothing saying a word Alfred wrapped one of his arms around Ivan's neck and the other he rested his hand on his head, kissing the hair.

"I love you, Ivan,"

"No!"

"Yes,"

"Stop it! Stop saying that! I can't love you!" Ivan screamed shaking.

"You said can't that time,"

Ivan tensed, still holding on to Alfred tightly as he shook, the emotions taking over his body. His teeth started to hurt since he was gritting them so hard and his eyes blurred. Letting out a gasping dry sob he shook his head frantically.

"Can't means something's keeping you hearing my love for you." Alfred held tighter. "I love you,"

The Russian's heart was hurting, aching in his chest. He felt the tears fall down, hot and comfortable as he let out a shaky breath.

Without warning he grabbed Alfred and pushed his head up and then lips pressed against his desperately.

* * *

The phone clicked shut again for the fifth time. Opening it once more Gilbert tried calling Antonio. Earlier he had gotten a text form Francis that the sprained wasn't answering and hadn't show up at the meeting. He was worried. Even thought the boss had told them that he was sick it made no sense. The other would have answered his phone.

Nervously he looked out of the curtains. No matter how he tried to figure out what happened in his mind he knew West was a part of it. He knew he should go see Antonio but… what if it was a trap?

Something was wrong with his brother and he knew it. Was he slipping in and out of when he used to be a Nazi? But that part of him should have died with Hitler died. What was going on? How could he stop it? Since he wasn't a nation he would have to ask for help and the only one who would help him since he had no country or a boss was America. But he didn't have his number.

"Damn it."

Just then his phone rang. Taking it out he answered it.

"Mon ami, I'm going to see Spain and England is coming with me. Would you like to come or…?"

"No, West might be there and… he won't attack you two. He just wants me."

"You think he is there?"

"I'm not sure. It makes me nervous. Something isn't right with him. Will, you call me if anything happens?"

"Of course, mon ami. I'm getting on the plane now. I will call you later."

"Thanks, Francis,"

* * *

Germany walked out of the Spaniards house, leaving him on the floor. Gilbert wasn't coming. It was clear he knew better to fall for this trap. Walking down the dirt road his head ached. Clutching it he tried to suppress the being trying to get out.

Later he must go and thank Belarus for unlocking the darkness one more. Now he could continue his quest for world domination. He had been out for a while but kept low. It was when he noticed that his brother, the ex-nation started noticing small things and asked about him he started to worry. The albino wasn't as sharp as he used to be because he lost his country, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have a feeling.

Lucy for him he could brush most of them off. It was when Gilbert told him a secret in confidence that his worry increased almost sending him into a panic. His reaction was reaching out and slapping his brother. Well, not his brother. Germany's brother. As the would say the good Germany. His the dark side who he was now was only locked away by that idiot America. That little brat would pay but first he had to stop Prussia from figuring out.

His so called brother had been against the war so he forced him to fight along side with him, threatening to kill his people. In the end he locked up Prussia and gained control over his arms and then took over France. Him and his friend shared a cell for a while. Now, now Gilbert was just thing the way so he lured him using the albino's birthday and then locked him away. He was so close from breaking the ex-nation into a position of a dog but his good side Germany kept getting in the way.

Fighting, trying to get free, and it was never ending. He had to find away to get rid of his good self, the true Germany.

Getting onto the plane he left. He had to hurry. No doubt that France would find Spain by the end of the day. He needed to find Gilbert. The idiot had no idea that when he came back from Russia house that Ludwig had hidden something with him. Germany didn't know where he hid it but he knew that it was with Gilbert, even though he searching him many times and his room he knew it was with him. He had to find the albino and fast.

* * *

Alfred let Ivan kiss him as much as he wanted, since it was what he wanted too. Eyes closed he felt them melting into each other, pressed more comfortably. Perfect fit if he said so himself. When they pulled back he looked into those violet eyes.

Hearting beating hard, Ivan looked at the blue eyes. Slowly he leaned forward their lips brushing together. Their eyes still opened and looking into each others eyes.

"You will leave me…" Ivan said mournfully.

"No, I'll never leave you. We belong with each other,"

"Not so very long ago we wanted to kill each other,"

Alfred smiled softly. "And not so very long ago we fell in love. Things change but you felt it too right? An eternal bond we made with out you noticing it?"

"…what?"

"You whispered the words to me and I whispered them back. We're bonded,"

Before Ivan could every say anything Alfred's face broke into utter pain. Screaming he grabbed his head and fell backwards and would have fallen off the bed if Ivan had not grabbed him in time.

"Alfred!"

Alfred screamed again. "They bombed my land"

Freezing eyes watched tears roll down America's face as he started to have trouble breathing. Eyes wide in pain he looked up at nothing heaving harshly.

"Alfred! Where? Where did they bomb!"

"My Alaska!"

* * *

**DARK!Germany has appeared and once again Belarus has once again been in the long hall for this one.**

**Someone PM me. Should I have what Germany did to Spain? another lemon with that if you guys think I should.**

**Oh the drama!**

**To mimiminite: the ended was added later when it popped into my head. I thought it would be funny ;D**

**To Rebelx3: lol that lemon chapter was in the mix. It was going to show up in a more earlier chapter but we needed to get the story more in line with what's coming. Which is still undecided but I will be using some idea that anyone is will to give us. I like have ideas and hearing other say what they want to that way it can be mixed in. Yes, Fruk are getting married. China is already in the next few chapters to add to the drama.**

**To Rennasakura: It just popped into my mind. I've never seen anyone else have America saying that.**

**To love-for-bakas: I will use the first one with some tweaks to it. The third one, well, there will be more~ ;D**

**To cloudylondon: Fruk will have their wedding. When I do nto know because of more drama.**

**To psycokittenerror: hehehehehe (Yea im laughing back.**


	21. Chapter 21

The mayor of Alaska was yelling over the phone with someone ins Washington about what had happened. There was shouts and a small amount of people had died, but so some reason the bombs mostly hit where there were no homes.

His wife was on her cell phone talking to the police in a hurried harsh voice when she looked out the window. A small child was walking slowly, painfully towards their hour cover is what looked like a miniature bloody wedding dress.

"Alaska… John! It's Alaska!"

The man turned and yelled over the phone before hanging it up and ran outside. They knew about the nations and the states. A sworn secret they had kept. Scooping up the embodiment of America's Alaska he hurried him inside.

They had to cut and tear at the clothes to get the small Childs cleaned and wrapped. It was then they realized whoever bombed them wasn't aiming for the people but for Alaska alone. As they cleaned up the child they heard a loud sound. The door opened harshly. They looked up.

"Alaska!" Alfred screamed rushing to his baby picking her up carefully and holding her in his arms.

"Da-daddy…"

"Shh, honey, it's okay, We're going to make you better. I'm sorry Mayor but I need a thick blanket."

* * *

Once Alaska was safely hidden within the white house and she had become stable he left the room and headed to his home in the state. Getting to the house he opened the door and walked in. he didn't say a word to Ivan who was right behind him his eyes cast down with a glare.

Going down the hall Alfred went into what Ivan assumed was his office and came back out with two guns. Raising an eyebrow he stared at him.

"Alfred."

"I'm declaring war on Germany."

"… then I will fight with you."

"Ivan,"

"Da?"

"I'm declaring a Soul War on him,"

"What! No! That last time someone did that Atlantis was destroyed! Was never seen again,"

"He's back. The dark soul that I trapped within Germany got free… I couldn't kill him completely because of the Great Depression."

Ivan stepped closer. "Your country is suffering again… You need to have help. Let me help you. If you lose then you're going to lose your soul… your country."

"I have too Ivan. Look what he did to my baby,"

"I know he hurt him and he is my child too-"

"She."

"Fine. She is my child too and I want to help him too-"

"Her."

"He's a boy!"

"She's a girl!"

"Глупый мальчишка американского не могу сказать, какой пол является то, что," Forced a smile as he hissed

"лупый Россия забыл, что я могу понять его и говорить на его языe~" Alfred hissed back with a smirk.

They stood for a moment but then Alfred grabbed his head. He groaned. Ivan's eyes widened a little and brushed the gender thing aside for now and pulled Alfred to him in a embrace. He felt Alfred jump not expecting it but then he relaxed into the hug.

"A soul war. I should ask for a soul."

"You have no idea what it's about. If can destroy you. Atlantis lost his soul and his country vanished into the water."

"Yeah, and he's body is that of a puppet." Alfred said lightly.

"This is no time to be joking,"

Alfred laughed lightly, still a little tired form the attack. "Sorry. It makes me feel better."

They didn't say anything when Ivan's phone started ringing. Pulling it out he noticed the name. Opening it he greeted Gilbert. After a minute they hung up.

"Spain was found unconscious in his home."

Alfred frowned and looked up in thought. For a moment Ivan caught a glimpse of Alfred way back during the cold war and wonder if anyone had ever notice. As he thought Ivan as him pull out the orb and kiss it again.

True America would goof around and talking non stop among all other things, but did they see it? Did they know just how intelligent he was? The calculating eyes sharp in thought, his mind working faster then Ivan could see in other nations. True America never had the final word on just what his country would do otherwise Ivan was sure they country would have already paid off their debt to China.

But had anyone ever notice that America was someone you never wanted as an enemy? If America had been more like him then the young American would have taken over the world. Yet he seemed content with his land and worked with other nations to improve the world.

Ivan knew though. America was always watching and thinking. No one would know just by looking at him but America was stronger then any of them. If they didn't have bosses and humans he was sure that he alone was capable to of ruling the world… no. Alfred wasn't like that. Freedom was his life.

"I need call Canada. Russia can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

* * *

N. Italy and S. Italy walked along the normal path they took when visiting their oler brother Spain. As they walked they talked about what to eat for dinner which was pasta but there was so much more then one kind. They just loved the stuff.

As they walked they saw someone walked their wait. Far at fist then as he got closer they recognized him and N. Italy waved at him.

"Germany! Germany, did you come to visit me!"

'Run Feliciano!' Ludwig screamed trying to break free.

"Ja. Will you come with me?"

"Okay!"

"You too Romano,"

"Why they hell with I go with you potato bastard?"

"I know of a new Pasta restaurant that opened and was planning on taking you both,"

"Ve! I love Pasta!"

'No Italy!'

"Fine, I'll go but only because you're paying bastard."

Neither of them noticed Germany's evil smile as they walked behind him wonder what new pasta awaited them.

* * *

Spain's eyes saw spots dancing in front of his vision. The only think he could see what a shadow moving around and his arms being pinned above his head. Something tugged his arms up higher and then tightened around his wrists tightly.

The room spun as he was yanked off the ground and shoved painfully onto the counter top, his back pressed against the wall. Gasping at the strong grip he looked up into crystal eyes.

"Germany…"

"You know where Gilbert is don't you?"

"No,"

Spain hacked as he was punched in the stomach. His head was forced back and he felt something pressed against his lips. Struggling he tried not to open his mouth as the small bottle was forced against his teeth. Shaking his head he managed to spill some of it.

"You will tell me where he is."

"No, I do not know where he is!"

Antonito felt something press against his side. A knife was there but hadn't pressed his skin hard enough to break it.

"I'll give you a choice. You can tell me now and you won't suffer much or you don't tell me and I will make you suffer,"

"No! Get out of my house!"

Angry Germany slammed Spain onside his side and pulled the knife up slicking through the shirt he was wearing making it fall open revealing his chest. Trying to kick the man he felt the something sting his leg. Glancing down he saw the knife had stung his leg.

Hissing he pulled himself further to the side and kicked the man's shoulder and managed to fall further away but was caught. A strong hand gripped his neck and he was pinned down gasping he tried to get his hands free. He felt the little bottle pressed against his lips again.

"Open your mouth!"

Shaking his head no again he tried to avoid the bottle as he moved his head around. He knew what was on there. Truth serum almost tasted his tongue. Trying not to sallow any he yelped he when felt the man grabbed him harshly between the legs making him gasp, mouth opening and the liquid falling into his mouth.

When he tried to spit it out a hand covered his mouth and nose. After a few minutes his lungs burn with the need for air and the liquid stayed in his mouth. When he felt himself passing out he swallowed and then gasped deeply when the hands moved away.

He felt something tugging at his clothes. He was that naive. He knew what was coming. Thousands of years thought you that but one thing that you never got used to is betrayal and-

"No! No stop it!"

"Nien."

Antonio screamed in hopes that anyone would hear him but he knew better then that. No human would hear his screams from where his home was and everyone was at the world conference. Crying he felt his body being torn of it's clothes.

Suddenly he felt the serum take effect. This was not bad. Trying to keep his mouth shut he cried out when his legs where forced apart.

"No! Please don't! Por favor!"

Not saying anything Germany pulled out more rope and strung it around his neck until it looked more the like a collar then a noose.

"Are you afraid?"

"Si…"

Curse the damn truth serum. Antonio shook. Germany had the power to find out where his friend was. Biting his lips he closed his eyes.

"You know where he is don't you?"

"…S-si…"

"Where is he?"

Antonio whimpered trying hard to swallow down the words that tried to find their way up.

Without warning he felt something burn at his body, painfully hot and tearing him in two. Letting out a bloody curdling screamed and felt the rope tighten around his neck. He tried to make his body relax to ease the pain but the man seemed to make he was feeling all the pain.

Crying loudly he wanted it to end. Something hit him hard again on his head sending him in to unconsciousness. When he woke up which maybe had been a few minutes later his body was burning in pain. Something whispered evilly into his ear.

"Where is he?"

"… En-England hou-house…"

Darkness gripped him again as there was one final blow to the head.

* * *

**Cheap and little lemon but the main focus is about Rusame so Spain didn't have to suffer with a whole page. Let's just say it was really, really bad…**

**Now I have been wondering about writing my own and only mine of a new Ruseame fic so I wanted to let you know that it will be up soon. I was making because I'm sure that this one is coming to a close (Cries, it's my favorite). Just this time it includes world damnation and America being the master mind while letting Russia think he's in charge.**

**Any thought about it? I'm going to put a teaser just to see if it works out.**

**To Friendly-Shadow: I have been often told (Every time) That I leave cliff hangers XD Why must I be this way? Oh right because I like them**

**To Mizuki hikari: Indeed it is. America always gets interrupted.**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Alaska was the main target. Attack the child of the nation who trapped you dark America.**

**To MJ Poe: Poor Alaska… I am so evil.**

**To love-for-bakas: Yes, your idea is coming up soon just need to write it out in the next few chapters.**

**To Rebelx3: lol I never thought of that. "Where were you bombed America?" "Uh, in America?" ;D**

**Глупый мальчишка американского не могу сказать, какой пол является то, что = Stupid American brat can't tell what gender is what**

**лупый Россия забыл, что я могу понять его и говорить на его язы = **

**Stupid Russian forgot I can understand him and speak his ****language**


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur was having a hard time keeping up with Francis as they ran across the field of tomato. Francis was going as fast as he could and Arthur started to have a trouble breathing. Who knew that Antonio had his house hidden so well?

After what seemed like a good amount of time running they saw a house coming into view. Francis was a head of him and he made a sudden stop. Nearly running into him Arthur only bumped into him a little but it didn't cause a stumble.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Not saying a word to him at all the Englishman looked at what his lover was staring at. The door was wide open. As if someone had simply left the house. Inside however was someone laying n the floor unmoving. Francis ran into the house and Arthur looked around unsure as if something might be waiting, before heading in the house.

* * *

The smell of blood was strong in the air making him cringe. Since it was darker when coming in from the outside England could barely see what was going on.

"Mon ami…"

Looking at the two Arthur reached into his bag that was on the side of his uniform for smelling salts when he faltered.

Francis pulled his friend's limp into his arms gently, running a hand over his cheek where tear stains remained visible. His clothes ripped in shreds and his body bruised and bleeding. The blood pool below him was a lot. Some of it was drying the rest seemed new. Swallowing he took a step back.

"Antonio… mon ami, open your eyes…" Francis said his voice hurt still rocking the smaller body back and forth.

Slowly the eye lids twitched before opening a little unfocused. "Fr-Francis…?"

Arthur watched from where he was as Francis smiled with tears trying to break free before he pulled off his blue uniform coat and wrapped it around the Sprained before picking him up and hurrying to a room. Fallowing them he could hear him speaking words of comfort in French to his dear friend.

Once in the room, Francis started to look over the smaller one's body looking at the damage.

"Fran-Francis… He kn-knows whe-where Gilbert I-is…!" Antonio gasped out shaking.

"Shh, it'll will be alright. Arthur!"

"Y-yes?"

"Call Gilbert. Tell him he needs to get out of your home fast and tell him that we found Antonio," Francis looked at his lover who rushed out of the room to make the call.

"Mon ami I have some pain pills here in case of emergences. Open your mouth."

Antonio did and swallowed the two pain pills hoping it would work fast since his body was till burning. Trying to relax on the bed he whimpered feeling hands on his legs moving them.

"It hurts…!"

"I know, mon ami, I know… I need to check to see if you're not bleeidng anymore,"

Arthur heard a cry of pain as he rushed back to the room. Going in he saw Antonio still laying on the bed, arms crossed over his eyes, the blue sleeves covering his eyes, body shaking and Francis between his legs, two fingers pressed inside him. At first he was ready to yell at him when Francis pulled them out and blood coated them.

Feeling sick he backed away but Francis noticed him. "Do you have any dissolving medical stitches?"

"Yes…"

"He's still bleeding form the inside and the tare can't heal on it's own since he was attacked by anther nation. I need the stitches, mon cher."

"¡No! Por favor amigo! Por favor, no ... me duele mucho!"

"Mon ami s'il vous plaît ... Je dois faire cela .. Je promets que je serai aussi douce que je peux etle terminer le plus tôt possible, mais l'hémorragie doit cesser! S'il vous plaît faites-moi confiance,"

Antonio whimpered holding onto Francis's hand like it was a life line. "¿Me lo prometes?"

"I promise you,"

Watching the touching friendship Arthur nearly jumped when the older blond looked at him and held out his hand. Grabbing his bag he pulled out the stitches and cloths and everything Francis would need. Carefully he sat by Antonio's head and took out a leather cloth.

"You'll need to bite onto this… it will ease the pain." Arthur said quietly.

"Mon cher, I gave him pain pills but it will only do so much. Do you have smelling salts for pain."

"I do."

"Let's hurry then. Bite down, mon ami,"

Placing the leather cloth into the frightened eyed man, Arthur felt he had a glimpse of just how close of friends the trio was.

At the meeting France had complained about feeling an ach in his heart when Spain hadn't shown up and Prussia had also complained right before the meeting started when he called them to say he was thinking about Spain.

The three of them were so close that they could feel when the other was in danger. Almost as if somehow linked on a wave length that told them when one was in trouble or sick. That was a strong friendship. Taking out the salts he held it to the Spaniard's nose and before long he started to close his eyes.

"Brace yourself,"

That was the only warning that Antonio and Arthur had before he let out muffled screams and tears rolled down his face. Trying not to look at what Francis was doing, Arthur held tight to the hurt man's hands and pressed his head against his speaking words comfort to get him through it.

After what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes, Francis moved away and dropped the bloody needle into a trash can and ran to the bathroom and came back with a wash tub filled with water. Without speaking he took Antonio and helped him to sit up a little and then started to clean him off as Antonio cried mournfully.

"Shh, it's over… it's over,"

"It hurts… my body hurts…"

"Shh… let's clean you off and get you my house, alright? You can got to sleep there…"

Antonio said nothing but passed out against his life long friend, finally freeing from the pain, even for a little while.

* * *

Russia stood there wondering what America was telling Canada on the phone. When he was done he saw Alfred grab his bomber Jacket.

"Canada will look after my country if anything happens,"

As they headed to the door Ivan pulled Alfred back, burying his head into the American's back shoulder. He was worried. Worried that Alfred would lose because of the state of his country. He felt Alfred lean back against him.

"it'll be alright. Come one, Ivan, let's go kick some Natzi ass,"

"You do not know where he is,"

"Nope, but I do know where he's heading,"

* * *

Dark Germany slammed Gilbert against the wall. "You thought you could run from me?"

Struggling Gilbert tried to get free but was suddenly lifted off the ground by his neck and slammed him harder into the brick wall. Crying out he tried to get the hand off his neck.

'Bruder! No, leave him alone!'

"Shut up you," Germany growled.

It was then that Gilbert was able to put it together. "You… You're not my little brother…Gah!"

The hand tightened. "No, I'm not. Tell me where it is,"

"Where… what… I-is?" Gilbert gasped out.

"Tell me where he hid it! It's erased form his memory and you know where it is!"

BANG!

Gilbert fell to the floor gasping for air and then something grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up into strong arms and then there was things bluring around him and then he was set down behind a car.

"Are you alright?"

"Ivan?"

BANG! BANG, BANG!

Looking up Gilbert turned a little to look from the side of the car where America and his brother… no. Not his brother. A dark soul that should have died a long time ago fought. America had the upper hand shooting and dodging all the bullets, and he was glad that Alfred wasn't aiming at his brother's vital points.

Everything was going fine when suddenly the air started to grow colder at an abnormal sped. Alfred let out a yelp of frustration and reached for his orb and he shot two more shots at Germany. He kissed it and the snow stopped falling.

Russian joined the fight so they could fished this fight. He cringed when he heard the ancient words spoken for the soul war. He cover Alfred's back as this demon seemed to lose Germany's blue eyes and because a dark orange.

Firing a shot Ivan turned around onto one knee, his hands linked as Alfred ran towards him and stepped on the hands crouching down and then shot up into the air with Ivan's help. Firing form the air he took out a bean bag gun and shot at Germany's head hoping to knock him down.

Bang it hit him. Grinning he landed and rushed to the fallen nation and started to pull out the dark soul and into a small vase. Suddenly a flash struck and Alfred jumped back in time to avoid the sniper shot but his orb didn't. the cap broke off and suddenly harsh wind and snow filled the streets.

"Winter…Alfred, run!"

This time however, Alfred couldn't get far enough when snow surrounded him and then it all vanished leaving no trace that either were there and this time Russia knew that Alfred was in a lot more trouble then he was before.

"Ivan!"

Ivan glared at Gilbert who was cradling his brother's head. Gilbert pointed to a rooftop where the shot had come from and what he saw made him want kill.

China stood with a snippier gun.

* * *

**¡No! Por favor amigo! Por favor, no ... me duele mucho! = No! Please my friend! Please... it hurts too much!**

**Mon ami s'il vous plaît ... Je dois faire cela .. Je promets que je serai aussi douce que je peux etle terminer le plus tôt possible, mais l'hémorragie doit cesser! S'il vous plaît faites-moi confiance = My friend please… I must do this.. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can and finish it as soon as possible but the bleeding needs to stop! Please trust me.**

**¿Me lo prometes? = You promise me?**

**OMG CHINA!**

**Okay guys I posted my teaser/one-shot sort of my (Only mine sort of again) RusAme Fic. The title is:**

**'Together We Can Take The World Apart' and it is very loosely or is it bases on a song but its not a song fic. It just suited it very well! Please check it out. A little snapped America in that one but he's still the uke for Russia.**

**To love-for-bakas: the soul no bye bye but Alfred is- wait. What did I just writer? I'm a horrible person (Face fall)**

**To TheRebelx3: Where are they now? Oh no they need to find the twins soon. Alfred was keeping it a secret as away to- WHOA! Almost gave it away. You will see soon~! Spain was drugged and forced to tell him. Poor Spain… poor sexy Spain… Yes, someone is going to DIE! …Maybe… ;D**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Are they alright or hurt you will see in the next chapter. Alaska is alive! I love how you enjoy Spain's pain… I enjoy it too (Again I'm a horrible person) ;D**

**To MJ Poe: OMG Why is Spain's pain such a joy in my life? Oh… because Spain is sexy when he's hurt (God, I don't stop loving this do I?) lol Now there's more to read. I've been updating so much my fingers are numb! Or is it because my heaters off? Hm…**

**To mimiminite: I hope it turns out alright. Aw thank you! I don't think my skills are too good but I like writing even though I have dyslexia (the doctor said I do but I think its pretty light since I love reading.) Thank you! I always enjoy reading a good RusAme fic!**

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY RUSAME FICS OR WROTE SOME YOURSELVES LET ME KNOW SO I CAN PLEASE READ THEM!**

**…please…?**


	23. Chapter 23

"I-I wasn't aiming for him!" China stuttered. "I was aiming for winter!"

"Didn't look that ways to me…" Gilbert mumbled as he held his brother's limp body in his. "Where did it take him, Russia?"

"Somewhere… I do not know where."

Gilbert looked back and saw Ivan had a strong grip on Yao's arms as he held them behind his back. It was no secret that China was raising as a super power so mistake or not he was in trouble. Ivan didn't let go and his eyes narrow as he scanned his homeland in his heart trying to figure out just where Winter was and then looked up.

Ludwig groaned as he started to come too. The first thing he was his brother's eyes looking at him. He was going to yell at him to run when he felt that the dark in him was gone. Sitting up a little he looked down at Gilbert who was staring up at him.

Bruises formed on the albino's neck where he had hurt him. It was painfully clear on the snow white skin. He could see the worry in his big brother's eyes. Pulling him into a back breaking hug he held his brother the smaller body clinging back. After all the years they had stayed so close, even when things like this happened.

"You okay now, West?"

"Ja. Bruder are you alight?"

"the awesome me is always okay!"

"Enough talk."

They looked at Ivan who had knocked Yao out and had him throw over his shoulder, eyes slightly glowing. Both brother almost shuddered.

"America isn't in my land. He was taken somewhere else. Canada knows where," Ivan looked at them. "I will go on a head. You will fallow soon."

And with that Ivan left with China still knocked out.

"Gilbert... I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay West. It wasn't you. Come on I need to go see Francis and Antonio. Anotnio's hurt,"

"They called you?"

"Nien, I know he's hurt! Come on let's go!"

"Wait! I have to go home first,"

"Why?"

"Italy and his brother are locked in the basement,"

"…Your evil side is gone now… right?"

"Yes! I have to go get them out first. I will call other nations and I will call you later. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. See ya later and be careful!"

* * *

Arthur rung out the towel again and handed it to Francis who was cleaning the last of the blood off his friend. They had stopped the bleeding and he was no healing. They all healed faster then humans but it didn't mean it was any less painful. Once all the coated blood was gone Francis spoke to Antonio in French which made Arthur feel slightly left out.

Going through the dresser he found some clothes for him to wear. Bring back a long off white shirt since he was sure that the Spaniard couldn't have anything on his lower half, he set it on the bed. They helped Antonio change.

"I'll go clean your blue jacket," He offered.

After thirdly minutes of realizing that Spain had stuck to his old ways and had yet to get himself a washer he ended up washing the Jacket by hand. Ringing it out he swore he saw a flash out side. Pulling out his gun he aimed it out at the door and nearly shoot the person who ran in at listening speed,

Gilbert ran passed Arthur nothing even noticing him and headed straight to where he knew his friends were. Pretty much breaking the door down he rushed to the bed panting hard from all the running he had done. The only thing he cursed was how weak his body had gotten from being an ex-nation. Without stopping he jumped onto the bed joining them as they held tight to each other.

Walking in Arthur watched. It was bitter-sweet to him. He wished he had such close friends like Francis did. Him and his brothers never got along. Even now over all the centuries that had passed they still did not get along.

Getting closer he sat the now damp jack on a coat rack to dry and yelped when he was yanked into the hug. Blushing as they seemed to think it was better to force him in the middle of them and his head under Francis's chin. Closing his eyes tight he just let them.

* * *

Matthew Shivered as he continued to trudge through the snow. Wrapped as warmly as he could before he reached his brother's home. It was frozen over in ice that you wouldn't think it was Alfred's grand mansion. Shivering again he took out a small box that was beeping. Yep. His brother was in there.

Moving off to the side he started to build up snow mounds. Once had done he had his children, all ten of them help him move the metal blocks to hide them in the fight. A they started one of them let out a squeak. Turning with his gun raised he glared only too see something he didn't expect.

"The fifty states…"

All fifty of them were there, including Alaska who looked a little weak but held on to Texas as she walked with him on her hip.

"Howdy there, Canada," She said as he she continued to carry Alaska on her him. "We're looking for daddy, have ya seen 'im?"

It was then that Canada noticed all of them had guns, bombs, weapons, knives, anything they would need for a war.

"How did you know where he was?"

"We're his children," Said Washington, DC. "We could feel that something was wrong here and came right away."

"We are here to help him in any possible," California added as he walked forward to one of his children and started a conversation.

When the day was almost over he noticed more shadows coming forward. Soon he could see faint outlines of nations he knew. Russia at the front, fallowed by Japan, France, England, Germany and Italy. Then came too close however and America's states aimed for them.

"Hold fire!" Canada said. This is why his brother asked him to watch over then. "Their here to help,"

Some states hisses. Canada didn't blame them They felt lost without their Father to lead them. The second he wnt missing it was on the news about states getting into fights. Looking back he waited for them to come closer.

"Welcome. Russia you know more about him then we do… how can we beat him?"

"He cannot be beat… only sealed away,"

"Then how can we seal him away?" England asked.

"The orb America had. I didn't know it could hold winter and I did not know he had it…"

This caused a stir. America had such a powerful being in his mist without even raising an alarm. Canada quickly changed the subject and got it back on how to rescue his brother. If Winter continued he would freeze the whole world. They started on their plan ands on they had it sorted out. In the morning they would attack.

* * *

They set up camp and waited. Fires built. The normal American weather should have been warm but now it was a frozen wasteland. Settling down most of them going to sleep to rest their bodies.

Japan looked at Hawaii. She looked back and had a thoughtful look at her face. Then looked back at some of her siblings. She took a step forward and then stepped and looked back at her siblings as if waiting for one of them to stop her.

Kiku tensed up as she walked a few more feet towards him, then stopped and looked back again. Nervously he held out his hands and she walked faster and hopped into his arms letting out a small laugh. Hugging her he nuzzled her hair and held her tight.

"The sky went boom," She whispered sadly, holding tight.

"Gomen… it won't anymore…"

"No more?"

"Hai,"

"Yay…" She drifted off slowly hugging him tighter. "I miss you much…"

"I miss you too,"

She went to sleep and he rocked her gently and then tensed when he felt a shadow over him. Guloing he looked up and saw Arizona. He stood there. He wasn't smiling but he looked down at his sister, then back at him. Kiku started to worry.

"No hard feelings, Japan. Just… Just comfort her. She has no idea that when she suffered she was left alive and that in revenge two of your children were destroyed. I'm more forgiving then the others, but I will ask you move somewhere else before they see you,"

"Th-thank you,"

* * *

Ivan sat there thinking hard about how winter was captured. The orb that Alfred had around his neck had kept Winter in there, but winter wasn't that weak. He could have gotten out. Alfred kept kissing it which would explain the random snow falling.

But why? Why did he keep it a secret? Frowning more he looked up at the frozen house. He had no idea what was going on in their but their only chance was to wait until the sun came up. Winter was weaker when the sun was up.

'Hold on, Alfred…' Ivan thought as he looked at one of the frozen windows. 'Please be alright,'

The sun seemed to want to raise as slowly as possible. Just as the first rays came through a loud explosion was heard. Everyone jump they looked at the house where three of the windows had shattered glass and wood falling to the ground. Something exploded again and everyone knew what was happening.

America was fighting.

* * *

"Come on you bastard…" Alfred huffed as he stood his ground. "You can do better then that,"

Winter eyes glowed red and he attacked the Nation again with ice blades nearly slicing him to pieces. Alfred jumped back. He still had his orb. He could use it if he could just get closer to him or make him miss a beat or something. Throwing himself flat on the floor he heard an explosion making the house shook.

Getting up he ran down the hall knowing just where everything is. He managed to barely miss another one. Jumping down his stirs he tried to ignore the sting he felt on his side and continued. Grabbing two guns he kept hidden he shot at Winter.

Suddenly he heard his door bang open and shots rang into his house. "Nice timing Canada!"

"You got the orb, America?" Canada called as he shot at the blades shooting towards him.

"Hell yeah!"

Boom the house shook as balls of clothes blew in with fire lighting them. They landed and seemed to kept it at bay for a minute or two. He felt himself getting stronger. That only meant one thing. Smirking he raced towards winter as the others shot at the evil being.

Jumping back a few feet he looked up. The banister would be a great place to jump from if Winter wasn't on his tail. Jumping back he gasped as an arm sneak around his waist pulling him into an open door.

"America!"

"Russia! Did you miss m-"

This lips pressed together for only a moment. "Don't leave me again like that…"

Recovering from the quick shock, Alfred smiled. "No problem. So, want to get rid of Winter?"

"Da, but later you have to explain why you had him all this time,"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

They raced out and jumped over the shards that aimed for them. Both shooting the got closer and closer and just before they could reach the demon he rushed right for Russia, clutches raised For a moment Ivan froze with memories rushing his mind and then he felt something hit him, knocking him onto the ground. For a minute he wondered what had happened and then he realized that Winter had shot a freezing shot of ice and Alfred had stopped it…

By throwing himself in front of Ivan. They crashed onto the stairs and rolled down them. Holding on tight to him Ivan took out his gun and shot at Winter.

After everything that had had gone through he was furious. Heart beating hard he felt his eyes blaze and he turned and charged Winter and he felt something on his side. Something powerful on his side. He aimed for the beat and managed to put a bullet into the monster.

Winter stumbled back and started to pull the bullet out. Jumping back towards Alfred he reached down took the orb off of him with a little yank. He started to walk forward when he heard America's voice.

"Now my fifty states… destroy…"

"Destroy!" They roared in unison that sent shivered through everyone.

With that all the nations who had previously laughed or mocked America for his loud and noisy children and their silly fighting among each other stood wide eyes.

Blessed with America's power all the kids seemed to grow from simply to powerful beings who attacked on their father's will. Winter roared in pain as they tore a him. The nations had to stay back at they watched them. They knew America was strong. They knew his children were strong. They didn't know that both were this powerful.

For a minute Ivan wasn't sure what was happening but then he shook out of it and held out the orb and Winter was sucked in along with the dark soul that had once been within another nation. Sealing he looked at it. It glowed until it settled down into pure white.

"America!" Japan shouted.

Turning around he saw America's children surrounded him as the snow started to disappear. Looking down he saw Alfred open his eyes.

"Kind of cold isn't it?"

"Da.. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just cold. Someone start a fire… not seriously New York!"

"Aw, man,"

* * *

Once Alfred was on his feet the other nations had deiced to leave quietly seeing as they were still in shock from America's power. The states fussed over him a little more before promising to come see him again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold. No one made me a fire. Help me to my room?"

Ivan picked him up and hugged him close to his body. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on it. Thought it would make a nice birthday gift,"

"…"

"Your going to yell at me aren't you-"

"STUPID AMERICAN!"

"Oh no I'm dying form hypothermia… help me…"

"Stop that!"

"Damn, I thought that would work."

"Alfred!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… You gonna forgive me?"

Ivan sighed and pulled out the orb and set it back on Alfred's neck and leaned down and pressed this heads together looking at each other.

"Da… just don't hide things like this from me."

"Alright. But then you got to promise me something,"

"What?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and whispered into his ear hotly. "I still need to warmed up…"

* * *

**;D Oh Alfred you naughty American.**

**To My Pretty Russian Flower: Why thank you I will look into that**

**To love-for-bakas: China is in for trust me my good friend ;D Ivan is kind of useless. He has the short end of the rope in this fic**

**To bacoins1priority: Yes, another cliffhanger! Mawahahahahahaha! :D**

**To TheRebelx3: yay for no more laziness! I think not. I listen to them when I feel like something creepy cute. XD China is always in the way. ALWAYS. Yes poor Spain. He'll get better! ;D He will be punished soon. America is badass. How many times are you gonna rape the fav story button? You know he can only take so much… ;D**

**Mj Poe: Rhyming is fun. Now let Russia and America become one. (See what I did there? See it? See it?) - idiot writer I am**


	24. Chapter 24

Alfred moaned into the kiss as Ivan pulled him up. The taller one sat with his back against the wall and his lover straddling his legs. Using one hand he ran it over the American's leg up to his hip earning an excited sigh. Sliding his hand up the bomber jacket and the uniform shirt rubbing the soft side.

Pulling Alfred closer he used his other hand and rubbed the back of the small of the blonde's back before sliding lower. The light moan made him pull back and start to undo the shirt until it was open and he could kiss the soft skin on his lover's chest. Teasing around one nub he felt Alfred trembling and arching. Licking it once he felt himself go hard as Alfred moaned out his name.

"Ivan…"

Sucking on it he teased it with his tongue as he reached and started to loosen the belt until it came off. Reaching in he started to stroke the shivering blonde. Looking into the blue eyes they exchanged a silent conversation. When their lips pressed together again Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, eyes closed.

"Dad! We got you- OH MY GOD!"

"Damn it California…"

"Oh, please continue I don't mind…"

"ROOM!"

"Drat…"

"Every time… Okay he's in his room, let's continue!"

Ivan couldn't move.

* * *

Once Alfred's house was fixed he asked Ivan to come over and visit him. Since all the chaos had ended and everything had gotten back to pretty much normal. Both Italian brothers had been fine and let out. Spain had recovered in a little more then a week with Romano watching over him. He was still afraid of Ludwig so for the time being they would stay away form each other until their bosses worked out something.

Italy was allowed to return to Germany's side and was happy that he wasn't being pushed away anymore. Gilbert moved back into his room with Gilbert and his bruises healed slowly but they would soon be gone. Him and his brother now on good terms after Germany had promised to buy him some more diaries and gal pens.

France and England had spoken to their bosses about their wedding and had invited them. They thanked them but didn't offer to go still uncomfortable with the idea of the embodiments of their countries getting married. It might have been that that they were both male to. Humans didn't understand the same sex much but it was normal among them.

Alfred had scolded thirteen states when he heard their words to Arthur. It was always hard for them to get passed things. Stubborn as they were finally apologized and promised not to do it again… or face their father's punishment.

Now that his house was fixed Alfred was going through some papers looking for the invitation for Francis and Arthur's wedding. As he was going through it he tried to ignore most of his kids, who happened to be giving him looks. Thanks to California they all knew about him and Ivan.

Thus the reason they all gathered at his main home where he had plenty of rooms for his kids to stay there his oldest kids only looked bout twelve to fifteen. They wanted to know. He swore this almost caused another civil war.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Alaska?"

"You will marry Papa?"

"… Go watch tv, Honey,"

"Okay,"

"Hey, Dad!"

"What, Dakota?"

"Are you on the bottom?"

"Give me your phone and go to your room."

"Damn it." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you daddy~"

"You're ground for the rest of the day."

"Damn it."

"Wanna try for a week?"

"Ahahaha… no. Sorry."

"Room."

"Fine!"

Alfred sighed and continued looking for it through the pile of papers. Taking out one he thought was it he opened and then tossed it into a drawer. It wasn't that one.

"Daddy! Daddy, North Carolina took my ipod!"

"I did not South Carolina! She took my phone!"

Alfred sighed. "If you two fight I'll just take all your tech away. Give her back her stuff and you give her back hers- New York!"

"What?"

"Don't eat that on the couch."

"Kay,"

* * *

Francis watched as Arthur kept changing his mind on what he was going to wear for the wedding. They were in a huge dressing room that was in France. There was a chair Francis was lounging in as he sipped some wine watching in amusement.

Grabbing another suit, this time white with blue trim on it he tried it on and looked into the mirror and frowned. He didn't like any of the suits so far. Taking off that one he grabbed another one. This time he had some trouble with the tie. No surprise there. He had been trying them on for over three hours.

"Why is this so hard?"

Francis raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked behind him tying the tie. "I think that is always the hardest to find the right one. Here, try this on,"

Arthur wore the mostly white suit that only had a very light green vest on in under the jacket and a green bow that hung perfectly it's three little hoops that dared to match his emerald eyes. It fit perfect and it looked good on him. Blushing he looked down for a minute and then looked up.

"I like this…"

"I love it, Mon cher,"

* * *

**Mien Gott! No cliff hanger.**

**No really both me and her didn't have a cliff hanger… Wedding next chapter! And my good friends I hate to tell but the next chapter is…**

**Not the end. Like RusAmer is gonna end with a FrUk, I think not! ;D**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Russia is really cute :D**

**To MJ Poe: lol thank you. No none this chapter but the next chapter will have it**

**To love-for-bakas: Russia severs America. I really like the idea of Ivan being pushed around like that and being the seme and Alfred being in charge.**

**To baconis1priority: Sorry, I misspelled it. I hope I got it down this time. Why thank you. Even though I was half dead at three am. ;D**

**To Rei Uchiha339: You wouldn't believe how many times betas have offered and FF and DA shot us down…. Nice? Um, thank you? :D?**


	25. Chapter 25

The wedding was set to be in Canada. The reason why was because both Francis and Arthur both wanted it in their own countries but since it started to strain on them Matthew had offered to let them get married in his country.

Everyone was gathering for this event. It had been years or in their case thousands of years since their had been a wedding for their kind. There had been rumors that Sweden and Finland would get married since they had pretty much seemed that way and implied it all the time but no one could be sure.

Arthur looked nervously through the window from his room. The house Matthew had rented for this major event was beautiful. He was on the second floor getting ready when he looked out to see who was there. He was surprised that lot of people were there. Even his brothers.

"Arthur, are you ready?"

Pulling back he looked at the closed door. "No, I'm not. I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Alright." Came Matthew's voice. "I'll come back then."

"Thank you."

Going back to the where his dress suit was he stared at it. This was something he hadn't expected even though he had said yes to Francis when he proposed. It had been romantic and sweet. Now he felt like running away. He was afraid that someone would object to them.

Sighing he sat back down on a chair. He wished he had more time to think about it. His mind was buzzing and he was hoping that his headache would go away soon. Sighing more he slumped down. Closing his eyes he jumped up at the sound of a crash.

Rushing to the window he looked out. "Oh, it was just the kegs- What!"

Pulling out his phone he called the one nations that would know about this. "What's sup?"

"Kegs? Alfred I told you!"

"Hey, chill out it's your favorite beer, and don't worry none of them broke. Gotta go!"

"Alfred! Damn it!"

"Mon cher are you dressed?"

Jumping he ran to the door and locked it. "It's bad luck…"

"I was not going to come in but Matthew said it's been half an hour since he came to see you. Are you feeling well?"

"Not really. Nerves is all. I'll be right down… go on."

"Are you worried about your brothers?"

"A little…"

"Do not worry, Mon cher! Their sitting in front of America and Russia."

"Oh god… do you know about then Francis?"

"Oui, I did."

"Really?"

"I am the country of love. I could see it happening. I am not sure when but it did."

"You… did you send them gifts?"

"Non. I wonder who did it?"

"I don't know. Listen I better get dressed now. See you down there."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

Alfred didn't answer him. Instead the blond was half way into a bush looking for something. He waited trying not to ask again. He really didn't want to know what the American was up to. Walking away he went to find someone else to talk with. Finding no one he went and stood by the Baltic nations.

Meanwhile Alfred crawled into the bushes, kissed the orb, and continued on looking for his rabbit. He had seen him hop in here earlier. Where could he have gone off too?

"Russ? Here Russ!"

Twigs started to rustle and soon a rabbit came hopping out and jumped onto his head nuzzling it. Laughing he pulled him off and pressed it's head against his.

"Been a while,"

"Yeah, you left me with Canada! Can I go home with you now?"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled and started to crawl out. "Come on,"

Once out he went to where everyone was getting ready. Who wouldn't want to be here? Mother Earth herself was going to bond them together! Hurrying to his seat he sat next to Ivan and the music died down and a glow started to appear and soon a beautiful woman stood there. Precious skin like the earth's dirt and dark black hair that resembled the deepest oceans and dark green eyes for the grass. Lips blue as the skies and he nails the color of the clouds.

The whole world greeted her and bid her the highest honor. Music started playing and France stood by her and thank her for being there. Soon it was time.

Arthur walked down the aisle with everyone looking at him. As he walked he felt that it was hard to breath. The walk seemed so short and he was relived when Francis took his hand., kissing it. Looking up at mother Earth he cursed himself when he stuttered greeting her.

She didn't seem to mind and smiled warmly and then held out her hands. Both placed their hands in on of his hands she held them firm and started to talk in such ancient luggage no one could even pinpoint a possible one it could belong to.

Soon a light began to shine and everyone watched in wonder as symbols appeared on their hands and then she made them hold hands their fingers intertwined on their own. The light got brighter but none of them shielded their eyes. It wouldn't hurt them. Not this kind of light.

The marking twirled around both of their hands, mixing until they settled and the then it glowed so bright that this time mother Earth disappeared the only thing they heard was a happy deep sigh from her. The light vanished and the marking fafed.

Both France and England looked at each other eyes bright and their smiles pure with happiness as they took in deep breaths.

They where bonded.

"Kiss him!" Alfred yelled.

Of course he would be unfazed.

They kissed and everyone cheered loudly.

* * *

Everyone was dancing, eating the cake, or drinking or talking. Either way it seemed that at the moment everyone was in a happy mood.

Alfred smiled as he sat with his brother. Ivan had had gone to sit with his sister Ukraine who showed up and wanted to talk to him. They both sat talking and catching up. He and Matthew talked for a while before Cuba came and took his brother to dance.

Frowning Alfred looked at the newly weds. It took them thousands of years to get together. That was a long time. Well, here's to another thousand years.

Smiling he stood up and stretched. Walking off he wondered into the house to find the bathroom.

Once everything had died down from the party and everyone went home, Alfred went to his boss to tell him about it.

"So, there really is a mother Earth?"

"Yeah. When I get married you can go see her."

"And when to you plan on that?"

"Hm… depends on when the moment happens."

"Alfred. Are you involved with anyone?"

Laughing Alfred nodded. "Yeah! Don't worry about it, boss. I'll tell you soon. Welp. Good night. I'm going home to sleep until the next world meeting."

Leaving Alfred hurried home where he jumped onto his bed. Silently he cursed the next world meeting was the next day at ten in the morning. Sighing he drifted to sleep.

The alarm went off way to soon and when he opened his eyes he felt sick.

* * *

Walking to the Meeting Ivan was wondering where Alfred was. He hadn't seen the blonde since the night before as he walked into the building he looked around. Everyone seemed to be tired. The lack of France and England was expected though since they had been married. As the room started to fill with the nations he walked to his seat and sat down.

It was then he noticed that the plate next to his wasn't America's. On either side. Now that he thought about it, Alfred had switched his name plate with someone else. Looking around he tired to find him.

No where in sight.

The world meeting started and it continued with the note that America was no there. They called him and he answered and said something came up but he would making it to the next meeting and to ask if Canada could bring him notes.

As the meeting passed and it came to a close. Getting up he walked out of the meeting and noticed Canada walking away in the wrong direction. Knowing that the only place he was heading was to his brother's he fallowed behind.

Matthew looked back once but didn't say anything and continued onward not paying attention to him. Ivan didn't mind. They walked on for a while until they came to America's house. Going in he watched Canada head up the stairs without stopping and into the master bedroom.

After twenty minutes the smaller blonde came out and walked passed him as if not seeing him. Ivan frowned and started up the stairs when Canada spoke.

"Be kind to my brother… or else."

It wasn't a powerful threat. A small and meek one but he knew that Canada was serious. After the door closed he walked up the rest of the stirs to the hall. The house seemed unusual quite. Had all of America's children gone home?

Getting to the door he thought of knocking but instead just walked in. inside was not what he expected. He had thought that America had gotten lazy and stayed home just so he could stay at home and sleep. However it was proved wrong.

Alfred lay on his bed with blankets wrapped around him, sweat on his forehead and he was shivering. Getting closer he saw a brief case laying on the floor beside him and clothes that looked like they were set out for the meeting.

So Alfred was going to go after all? But this... stopped him.

"Your economy… is worst then I thought." Ivan said.

Alfred didn't answer him. Instead he continued to shiver under the amounts of blankets. Leaning down Ivan realized that he was a sleep. Touching the forehead he knew the fever wasn't too high but still high enough. It looked like his brother had gotten him more blankets and set the heater on.

It hit Ivan. They had just walked into Alfred's home. No problem. "The security is off!"

* * *

Alfred shook as he tried to stay warm. His body felt so cold. Pulling out his orb he kissed it again and watched it swirl in both pure white and black. The two being in there weren't happy. He had to thank Arthur for the new spell that meant he didn't have to kiss it all the time but he still had the habit of kissing it.

It was too cold right now. All the stuff had caught up with him. It must have been the energy he used fighting off winter and then seal the dark side of Germany. Pulling the covers closer he could barely remember Matthew telling him he was leaving the notes. Or was he even there in the first place?

Shivering he felt the bed dip but as fast as it happened it left his mind and then arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Happy to feel warmth he cuddled up whatever it was. Holding as tight as he could he felt himself warming up.

Someone was talking to him but anything that was said left his mind right away. He felt the sheets wrap around him more. Sighing he started to fall into a deep sleep as he felt relaxed. Something pressed on his head. Still cold he opened his eyes and tried to looked up.

"…Ivan?"

"Rest."

Not answering he drifted off to sleep finally feeling warm rather then the cold that was surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N: No lemon… I was going to add it when I noticed I had written five pages. Gasp, I need to add it in the next chapter!**

**But I liked the little fluff at the end.**

**To oXCookieMonsterXo: lol I thought about ending it that way since my friend had no more ideas on it, but it felt like it needed something more to it.**

**To love-for-bakas: California never minds… he's all for it! ;D**

**To Little-Bloody-Thing: Your French? XD That's awesome! Yes, you need to keep UK. I don't like USUK either.**

**To bacoins1priority: Yay for all nighters and boo for the horrible aftermath.**

**To America2: I love it too. I'm going to have a hard time parting with it.**

**To cloudylondon: And now your wait is over.**

**Next chapter RusAme lemon and drama.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ivan woke to the tugging of a sheet. Opening his eyes he could see that it was late at night, maybe early morning. The tug continued and he looked at hi side where Alfred had last been.

The blonde was pulling a sheet around them and then tying it together at the ends. Hid hands were shaky from being sick. Once it was tied he started to settled back down but Ivan sat up and held him tight.

"Thought you were a sleep…"

"I felt you trying to tying us together.

"I didn't want to be thrown on the floor when you woke up. When did you get here?"

"Do you not remember? I came to see you after the meeting. You had a fever and left your home completely unlocked."

"Not my office. That thing had gotten way more secure after I left it unlocked once."

Alfred held on tight just incase his lover thought better of the situation. Closing his eyes he felt the strain slowly going away.

The bed shifted lightly as a rabbit hopped onto it going towards Alfred and laying down on his lap. It didn't say anything but closed it's eyes.

* * *

Gilbert yawned as he sat on his bed. It had been three hours since he started writing. Stopping he stood up and stretched and headed down stairs looking for something to eat. Grabbing an apple he looked into the fridge. Taking out some eggs he started to make a omelet.

As he was making that he saw Ludwig come into the kitchen reading a paper for work, grabbing a glass of water and then going back the way he came.

Then he came back. "What are you wearing?"

Gilbert looked back. "Clothes."

"A long button up shirt and nothing else!"

"Hey, it got hot and I'm wearing underwear! Besides no ones gonna see me, West. Want some eggs?"

"I want you to put something else on, I'm having guests."

"Yeah, yeah, I will… once I'm done with my food."

"Hurry up!"

Gilbert flinched. "You okay, there?"

"Ja… sorry. Just hurry, please," Ludwig said looking away. "I'll be in my office."

"Ja, ja,"

"Remember…"

"To clean up when I'm done, don't worry I promise I will,"

"Alright then."

"hey, West?"

"Yes?"

"What did you give me that the other personality wanted?"

Ludwig turned back to his brother who was now eating a small muffin and looking up at him. Little did Gilbert knew that what the dark self wanted was the power and control of it's own body. When the wall came down he had give his brother what he had, which was enough power to stay alive and his body would not die with his country.

"That is a secret. Now tend to your eggs before they burn."

"Oh shi-!"

* * *

"You want a hot pocket?"

"A what?"

Alfred smiled and walked over to the freezer and pulled out to hot pockets and warmed them up in a toaster over. They tasted better that way. Once he set them on a tray he put them in and set the timer before going back to where Ivan was sitting at in at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling?" Ivan asked.

"Feeling a lot better. Wanna watch the news? Don't look at me like that. I watch news."

Sitting next to him Alfred turned on the tv. On the news they were showing news of protesters in a country. They watched the news anchor talked about it for a few minutes before it went over to a fire that started somewhere near by.

Ding made him get up and grab the two pockets and set them on some paper towels and handed one to Ivan. He waited until his was cooled off before eating. Ivan stared at his unsure if he wanted to eat it or not. Frowning he looked over at Alfred who seemed to be enjoying it he picked it up and took a bite.

It was a ham and chesses sandwich.

Ivan wanted to laugh at Alfred for this strange new way of making a sandwich. Eating it he looked over at the American. He had been harsh with his words to him before, telling him that the next time they went on a date would be the last.

He had been determined to break off but right now looking at him, Ivan wasn't so sure he could do it now. The way Alfred sat there now in his comfortable pants, a tank top and sipping coffee with a soft smile on his lips as he watched a donation drive being successful.

Reaching over he took Alfred's hand and kissed it gently earning a confused look. "Let's go out today, Alfred."

"Uh…"

"Not for the last time, I promise."

Smiling warmly Alfred nodded and leaned over, their lips touching for a moment. Before pulling back both looking at each other.

* * *

The world meeting was held in Russia. The roomed filled with people, most of them trying to warm themselves up after traveling thorough out the snow. Lucky for them they had hot chocolate or coffee and a few other hot drinks.

When the room was filled they began to talk about the world problems. Among the talk was that new relationship between France and England, and how their countries go along much better now as a result of the marriage.

As the meeting came to a close it was America raised his hand and was granted the floor. Talking about his new plan that would pay off his debts was accepted. It was a very good planed insured that it would be done on time. Then America started to leave when he remembered something important.

"Oh, yeah and one more thing… Russia and I are getting married!"

The room went into chaos.

* * *

"Did that on purpose." Ivan said as they walked out of the meeting, trying to avoid flying objects.

Alfred shrugged and took the held out arm for him. "They kind of had to know and saying it here was easier then calling all of them at once. Hey, I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"MacDonald. I haven't been there in forever. Did you want to eat something else?"

"No," Ivan said. "It's fine."

They walked on in silence but content. Getting to the restaurant they sat in the back after their order. As they ate Ivan started to think back to when this all started. Someone had sent Sunflowers to Alfred and hamburgers to him. Clearly it was a set up, maybe trying to start a war or maybe to get them together.

Leaning back he thought about how much they used to fight and hated each other. Now they were going to get married. Ivan had asked Alfred to after admitting he was in love with said blond. Then he was tackled to the floor with a screaming American on him.

The huge change had been America's rabbit. The small animal had somehow gotten into his suitcase at a world meeting. He had picked it up and dumped in on Alfred when he saw him walking down the hall. That what changed everything. How his lover fall in love right away was beyond him but in the end he ended up falling in love with him too.

Once they were done they headed back to Ivan's house. It was late at night since they traveled to another country to eat at MacDonald's. they got ready for bed. Once in bed Alfred started to talk about anything and everything.

"Then when I was getting my food, Russ got in my way and-"

"Why do Americans do that?"

"Do what?"

When they name something they shorten that name instead of calling it by the full name?"

"You mean Russ?"

"Yes, Russell. Why not call him by his real name?"

Because that ain't his name." Alfred yawned and leaned down on his lover's chest. "Man, I'm tired."

"We should sleep." Ivan pulled Alfred's head up to kiss the warm lips lovingly.

As they started to get more into the kiss the rabbit hopped on to the bed making it's way to a small extra pillow that was meant for him. Laughing Alfred pulled it up to nuzzle it's head.

Turning the lights off Ivan pulled Alfred closer and they settled down once again to sleep . As he started to drift off he heard Alfred call the rabbit Russ again. It really bug him when you give something or someone a name and then shortened it. If you wanted to call it that then call it by it's name.

"Just call that rabbit by's full name."

"Alright. Alright. Good night Ivan,"

"Good night Alfred."

America leaned down and kissed the rabbit on the head. "Good night… Russia."

* * *

**A/N: ;D Yes, the rabbits full name is Russia!**

**The Reason why: Because he lost the rabbit before he could name it.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this fic. It's sad it's at an end but it seemed like a good place to end it and please check put my other fic Take the World Apart and the upcoming one with Mpreg. (RusAme of course)**

**Thank you all again.**

**MissLadyDemon.**


End file.
